Kung Fu Panda AU
by Masternica
Summary: Mi propia versión de las películas y la serie de Kung fu panda. Aventura romance y próximamente lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Kung fu Panda AU.

Buenos dias mis amigos aqui una vez mas con un nuevo fic. Espero que no les moleste que continue la Orden del Dragon pero queria hacer un fic que no se basara unicamente en el sexo. Bueno sin mas que aclarar.

Capitulo 1: El nuevo guerrero.

Prologo:

Habia una vez una aldea habitada por pandas. En ella podiamos ver a un pequeño osito panda jugando con figuras de accion.

-no puedes contra mi villano los maestros de kung fu siempre ganan.-decia el pequeñito.

-Po.-llamo la madre del pequeño. La mujer panda se oia preocupada.

-¿Que pasa mama?-dijo Po.

-Bandidos. Llegaron al pueblo.-dijo la madre de Po. Entonces Po fue a ver lo ocurrido pero su mama lo detuvo.

-Mejor quedate conmigo.-dijo la madre.

Mientras tanto afuera. El lider de la aldea de los pandas estaba negociando con los bandidos.

-Y esa es la cuestion Señor. Si usted y los demas pandas acceden a darme todo su dinero. Prometemos no destruir su aldea.-dijo El jabali que lideraba a los bandidos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el lider de los pandas para no arriesgar la vida de los demas.

-Jejeje. Mi alegra ver que los pandas esten consciente de lo que son. Unos cobardes que tienen miedo de luchar.-dijo el jabali.

-Lo dices tu. Que siempre te aprovechas de los demas.-dijo una voz detras de el. Era el maestro Rhino. Acompañado de sus alumnos. Los bandidos trataron de luchar pero nada puedieron hacer contra los maestros de Kung fu. Despues de vencerlo los ataron para llevarlos a la carcel.

-Amigos pandas. Vean estas escorias no tienen porque obedecer a miserables como el. Aprendan a defenderse y estaran a salvo.-el pequeño Po quien habia presenciado todo. Fue a saludar a los maestros pero su madre lo detuvo.

-Gracias maestros agredecemos su ayuda.-dijo el lider de los pandas respetuosamente. Luego los maestros se despidieron. Ese dia el pequeño Po decidio lo que queria hacer con su vida.

Fin del Prologo.

Pov. de Po.

Me llamo Po. Soy un panda una raza de osos famosa por ser Pacifica y adorable. Cual es el problema con eso nada. Es solo que las demas razas nos ven como seres inferiores. Seres debiles y cobardes que no saben luchar. Cuando era niño me di a la tarea de cambiar eso. Me entrene a mi mismo para ser mas fuerte. Aprendi los principios basicos del Kung fu al principio los demas pandas se burlaban de mi. Pero empezaron a apoyarme cuando el maestro Rhino decidio tomarme como alumno por 15 años estuve entrenando con el hasta que el considero que estaba listo. Para ser un Maestro de Kung fu oficial asi que me mando con al palacio de jade para entrenar con los cinco furiosos los mejores guerreros de toda china.

Fin de POV.

Despues de un largo camino Po llego al valle de la paz. Pero antes de ir con el maestro Shifu decidio pasar saludando a un amigo de su familia.

-Disculpe. Puede atenderme.-dijo Po llegando a una tienda de fideos atendida por un ganzo.

-Claro señor.-dijo el ganso quien al voltear reconocio a su querido sobrino metaforico.

-Po.-dijo el viejo ganzo. Abrazando al panda.

-Tambien me alegra verte tio Ping.-dijo el panda gigante.

-Como estan tus padres? Y ¿Que te trae por aqui?-dijo Ping. Y el panda procedio a narrarle. Mientras tanto en el hogar de los cinco furiosos el palacio de Jade.

-Vemos a un panda rojo tocando placidamente la flauta.-entonces de la nada. Fue atacado por cinco animales. Un mono, una mantis, una tigresa, una vibora y un grulla. Pero el panda rojo pudo repeler todos sus ataques.

-Buen trabajo alumnos. Si lo que querian era decepcionarme son los cinco furiosos no pueden darse el lujo de ser mediocres.-dijo el panda rojo.

-Si maestro Shifu.-respondieron sus alumnos al unisono.

-Tu siempre grullendo Shifu.-dijo una vieja y sabia tortuga.

-Maestro Oogwey.-respondio Shifu haciendo reverencia.

-Mi viejo amigo como sabras el consejo de maestros nos envia un nuevo alumno. Podrias recibirlo por mi.-dijo el Maestro Oogwey.

-Por supuesto Maestro.-dijo Shifu.

Mas tarde ese dia. Los cjnco habian terminado su sesion de entrenamiento y acompañaron a Shifu a recibir a su alumno nuevo. Pero les parecio absurdo que el que cruzara esa puerta. Fuese un panda. Ligeramente mas delgado que los otros pandas pero traia un pergamino con un sello oficial del consejo de maestros.

-Entonces. ¿Tu eres Po?-pregunto incredulo el panda rojo.

-Si maestro Shifu.-dijo el Panda gigante de manera respetuosa.

-Ya se lo que piensan. Un panda pero ellos no saben pelear son unos debiluchos.-dijo Po.

-Yo no usaria el termino debilucho.-dijo Mono.

-Es solo que los pandas no les gusta el Kung fu.-dijo Vibora tratando de ser cortez.

-pues este si. Y se los demostrare.-dijo Po deinmediato el y los demas fueron al salon de entrenamiento en el habia una avanzada pista de obstaculos diseñada para mejorar la habilidad marcial.

-Vas a cruzarla?-dijo Shifu.

-Mejor que eso. Traigan ese muñeco de ahi.-dijo Po.

-eso lo usamos para entrenar niños o para tapiar la puerta cuando hace calor?-dijo Shifu entre risilla.

-Ya veran.-dijo Po tomando el Muñeco.

-Voy a cruzar la pista de obstaculos. Mientras equilibrio con este muñeco.-dijo Po. Y todos se sorprendieron.

-El truco que invento Tigresa. El maestro Rhino me hablo de lo mucho que la abmiras.-dijo Shifu. sonrojando a Po.

-No modo que puedas lograrlo Solo tigresa puede hacerlo.-dijo el panda rojo. No obstante nuestro querido Panda. No hizo caso y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzo se lanzo sobre la pista de Obtaculos y como si hubiera ensayado antes logro pasarlo con exito solo que su barriga roso con un par de obstaculos pero el muñeco que no intacto.

-¿Que tal?-dijo Po Tigresa y Shifu quedaron con la boca abierta. Mientras que los demas felicitaron a Po.

-Impresionante.-dijo cierta tortuga anciana.

-Maestro?-dijo Shifu.

-Vine a conocer a nuestro nuevo alumno. Y debo decir que me agrado lo que vi. Me recuerdas a Shifu cuando era joven. Y hablando de eso Shifu podrias vernir conmigo.-dijo la tortuga.

-Bueno entonces. Donde es mi habitacion?-dijo Po. Tratando de ser amable.

Devuelta en el salon de los heroes.

-Entonces maestro ¿Que es lo que ocurre?-Dijo el panda rojo.

-Tiene que ocurrir algo para poder verte?-dijo Oogwey.

-entonces no pasa nada.- dijo Shifu.

Bueno yo no dije eso. Veras tuve una visión Tai lung regresara.-dijo la tortuga y horribles recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Shifu.

-Pero eso es imposible. Esta en prision.-

-nada esta escrito amigo. Hasta hace unos minutos no pensabamos que un panda tuviera talento para el Kung fu.-respondio Oogwey.

-Zeng.-Llamo Shifu a uno de los mensajeros del Palacio.

-Vuela a la prision de Chorm-gom que dupliquen la guardia las precauciones que dupliquen todo Tai Lung no debe salir de esa prision.-dijo Shifu lleno de panico.

-No se puede evitar lo inevitable.-Dijo la anciana tortuga.

-Entonces como evitaremos el desastre.-dijo el panda rojo.

-Tu mente es como el agua. Cuando se mueve es dificil ver. Pero cuando se calma las respuesta esta ante ti.-dijo Oogwey tocando el agua con su vaston y cuando se calmo otra vez se vio el reflejo de la estatua de dragon del techo.

-El rollo del Dragon?- dijo Shifu.

-Ya es hora.-dijo Oogwey.

-Pero quien merece ser el conocedor del poder absoluto. De volverse el Guerrero Dragon.-Dijo Shifu.

-no lo se.-dijo Ogwey extrañando al panda rojo.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante del señor Ping un cerdo del palacio de jade. Llego al colocar un bolante.

-El maestro Oogwey eligiera al guerrero Dragón?-dijo Ping ver el volante llamando la atención de todos sus comensales. Después una gran estampida de personas fueron al palacio de Jade pasando sobre el pobre ganso.

-Cielos que poca clase. Pero este dia sera bueno para las ventas.-dijo Ping despues el fue por su carrito de fideos.

Todos los habitantes del valle de la paz habian llegado a ver como era elegido el que se supone seria el guerrero mas poderoso del universo. Sin embargo el publico no podia creer que entre los aspirantes hubiera un panda un gordito y bonachon panda era imposible que derrotara a los cinco furiosos.

-Esta frito.-dijo un cerdo entre la audiencia.

-Hbitantes del valle de la paz. El dia de hoy los guerreros del palacio de jade se batiran en un duelo todos contra todos. El ultimo que quede en pie sera el Guerrero Dragon.-dijo nuestro querido panda rojo haciendo que el publico se emocione. Esta era la oportunidad que Po habia esperado. Finalmente demostraria que los pandas no son debiles.

Por fin el GON sono la batalla comenzo. El primer oponente del panda Fue Mono. Quien de manera decidida decidio atacar a Po lanzando puñetazos y patadas a la velocidad de un guepardo pero Po fue capaz de bloquear sus ataques. Despues Po agarro a Mono de su antebrazo y lo jalo hacia el para darle un puñetazo que lo mando a dormir. Mantis por su parte tomo a Po de su pierna izquierda y luego haciendo de una fuerza muy superior para un insecto. Levanto a Po y lo estreño contra el suelo. Pero Po no se rindio y de una patada lanzo a Mantis por los aires y cuando volvio caño justo sobre su puño.

Po su parte nuestra querida Tigresa. habia derrotado a Vibora y a Grulla y solo quedaba Po.

-Solo tu y yo Tigresa. Es un honor pelear contigo.-dijo Po.

-También me honras pero no tendré piedad.-dijo Tigresa en posición de batalla.

Y comenzo. Tigresa lanzo un puñetazo pero Po lo esquivo y respondió con una patada. La cual tigresa logro esquivar ambos adversarios luchaban como si fuera una coreografía predeterminada. Finalmente tigresa conecto un golpe pero no se dejo amedrentar y logro conectar otro. Ambos adversarios estaban dándolo todo. Pero finalmente Po decidió que era la hora de poner fin al duelo.

-Puñetazo de la muerte.-dijo Po y de inmediato su brazo comenzo a brillar. Emanaba un aura dorada similar al Chi de los heroes.

-Impresionante. Pero no eres el unico que domina esa tecnica. Puñetazo de la muerte.-dijo Tigresa.

Todo se redicia a esto. Ambos guerreros podian ganar o perder de una vez. Todos en el valle estaban ansiosos. Finalmente ambos guerrero lanzaron su ataque al momento que ellos rosaron sus puños que provoco que todos los presentes fuesen empujados para atras.

Finalmente cuando la escena se aclaro nadie podia creer lo que veian Tigresa la lider de los cinco furiosos y la alumna mas fuerte de Shifu. Habia sido vencida por un Panda nuestra querida felina yasia a los pies de Po. Quien a pesar de estar malherido seguia de pie.

-Increible.-dijo cierta tortuga. Mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Po.

-Eres tu. El universo nos ha enviado al Guerrero Dragon.-dijo Oogwey. Levantando el brazo de Po y todos comenzaron a victoriarlo. Unos cerdos fueron donde Po y lo sentaron en un trono. Luego lo metieron al salón de los héroes. Shifu no podía creerlo sus alumnos con los que había trabajado por años habían sido vencidos por el alumno de otro maestro.

-Perdón Maestro. Le fallamos.-dijo Tigresa mientras ella y los cinco hacían reverencia.

-NO. Si ese panda no se ha ido para mañana. Yo les habre fallado a ustedes.-dijo Shifu.

Continuara...

Bueno amigos mios espero que disfruten esta historia perdon que no sea de sexo pero como ya dije estoy aburrido de escribir historias de sexo. Pero no se preocupen seguira habiando sexo pero como un extra para el disfrute del lector. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Fu Panda AU.

Bueno amigos mios hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. lamento haberlos hecho esperar. Pero como ustedes ya saben mis historias se actualizan semanalmente. Bueno sin nada mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 2: Demuestra que eres digno.

Po no podia creer lo que habia pasado realmente habia vencido a los heroes mas grandes de china los cinco furiosos. Bueno tecnicamente solo vencio a 3 de ellos pero sin duda esto demostraria que los pandas no son debiles. Finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba en el salon de los heroes donde las reliquias mas valiosas de la historia del Kung fu. Para un fan del kung fu como Po era un sueño hecho realidad.

-La espada de los heroes. Dicen que es tan afilada que te corta con solo mirarla.-dijo Po.

-El martillo de guerra Ling Lang. Capaz de crear terremotos.-dijo Po y asi siguio viendo las reliquias del palacio de jade hasta que vio el mayor tesoro de todos.

-La urna de Jade. Dicen que contiene los espirtus de 100 guerreros poderosos.-dijo Po.

-Ya terminaste de curiosiar.-dijo una voz que Po asumio venia de la urna.

-Son ustedes espiritus?-dijo Po.

-Voltea.-dijo la voz y Po volteo y vio a Shifu pero al principio no le dio importancia entonces cuando se dio cuenta que era Shifu se asusto y rompio la vacija.

-Perdone maestro. Yo lo arreglare si quiere.-dijo Po.

-No importa de todas formas esa urna es una imitacion. Ahora ¿Eres el Guerrero Dragon?-DIJO Shifu.

-Eso parece.-

-NO. Tu no eres el guerrero Dragon y jamas lo seras. No eres mas que un panda obeso.-dijo Shifu sumamente molesto. Ofendiendo a Po.

-Asi pues este obeso. Logro vencer a los mejores guerreros de toda china y no tengo que aceptar insultos de un enano orejudo.-dijo Po entonces Shifu tomo su dedo y levanto el indice.

-La llave dactilar Wushi.-dijo Po asustado.

-Asi es si vueles a faltarme el respeto. Bajare el dedo indice ahora talvez hayas derrotado a mis alumnos pero cuando acabe contigo desearas haber perdido. Por ahora descansa lo necesitaras.-dijo Shifu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras tanto en lo profunfo de las montañas del norte de china. Estaba la prision de Chorg-gom. Cierto ganzo mensajero llego al lugar.

-ALTO. -Dijeron los guardias de la entrada. Asustando a Zeng.

-Traigo un mensaje para el comandante Vachir.-dijo Zeng temeroso su temor se incremento cuando entrego el mensaje.

-QUE DUPLIQUE LA GUARDIA? PRECAUCIONES ADICIONALES? Su prision podria no ser segura.-dijo Un rinoceronte de java con un adorno de oro cubriendo su cuerno.

-Dudas de la seguridad de mi prision?-dijo Vachir.

-Yo. Por supuesto que no. Shifu duda yo solo soy un mensajero.-dijo Zeng tratando de calmar a Vachir.

-Te dare un mensaje para tu maestro Shifu. Escapar de la prision de Chorng gorm. Es imposible. Una entrada una salida un millon de guardiar y solo un prisionero.-dijo El rinoceronte de java. Mientras le daba un recorrido a Zeng. La prision consistia en una caverna dentro de la cual se contruyeron una serie de puentes y elevadores de poleas. Finalmente Zeng y Vachir fue llevado a la parte mas baja donde estaba Tai lung.

-Oye gatote Oogwey finalmente va a darle el rollo del dragon a alguien y ese no eres tu.-se burlo el rinoceronte.

-¿Que hace? Lo va a hacer enojar.-dijo Zeng. Aletiando fuertemente.

-Y que puede hacer lo tengo completamente inmovilizado.-dijo Vachir quien procedio a pisarle la cola a Tai Lung.

-Lo vez ganzo no hay nada que temer.-concluyo Vachir.

-De acuerdo le creo. Ya nos podemos ir.-dji el ganzo y los dos abandonaron la celda. No obstante Zeng no se dio cuenta que cuando venia en el acensor de poleas una se sus plumas se cayo y esta llego a Parar a donde estaba Tai Lung.

Devuelta en el palacio de Jade. Los cinco estaban en el salon de entrenamiento cierta felina de ojos ambar estaba furiosa golpeando unos de los muñecos de madera hasta romperlo.

-No puedo creer perdieramos contra un Panda decerebrado.-dijo Tigresa.

-Años de entrenamiento Desperdiciados.-dijo Vibora decaida.

-Lo peor es que la gente del pueblo no nos dejara olvidarlo.-dijo Grulla.

-Esto habria sido menos humillante si hubieramos perdido con alguien que pudiera tocarse los pies.-dijo Mantis.

-O verse los pies.-concluyo Mono. Lo que ellos no sospechaban era que Po estaba escuchando todo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Po estaba muy deprimido los cinco eran sus guerreros favoritos de Kung fu y lo odiaban Po decidio meditar la situacion en el arbol de la sabiduria celestial.

-No estaras pensando en renunciar.-dijo Oogwey.

-Maestro Oogwey?-

-Se que la vida puede ser dificil pero no por eso debes dejar que te roben la dicha.-dijo la sabia tortuga. Po entendio que estaba ahi para ayudarlo.

-escuche a los cinco furiosos hablando sobre mi no estaban nada felices. Aparentemente arruine su oportunidad de ser Guerrero Dragon.-dijo Po algo triste.

-Bueno puedes renunciar si quieres. Pero al hacerlo le estarias dando la razon a todos los que dicen que los pandas son debiles.-dijo la tortuga.

-Entonces ¿Que puedo hacer?- Po.

-Demuestrales que digno de su respeto. La vida siempre te pondra obstaculos y si decides evitarlos nunca sabras cual es tu verdadero potencial. Por eso debes seguir luchando solo de esa forma demostraras que eres digno.-dijo la sabia tortuga.

Oogwey tenia razon Po trabajo toda su vida para ser un buen maestro y no iba a dejar que nadie lo detuviera ninsiquiera los cinco furiosos. Po fue a su habitacion en el camino se encontro con cierta felina molesta.

-No perteneces aqui.-dijo Tigresa.

-Aqui donde? Se especifica.-dijo Po.

-No eres un guerrero eres un panda. Los pandas no saben pelear en lugar de negar lo que eres deberias aceptarlo y agradecerlo.-dijo la felina a lo que Po respondio mirandola directo a los ojos.

-Eso crees pues este Panda. Paso entrenando durante mas de quince años. Me enfrentado con miles de oponentes. Recibi millones de golpes y me rompi varios huesos. Trabaje muy duro para convertirme en un maestro y no dejare que nada ni nadie se interponga. Nisiquiera tu.-dijo Po antes de irse.

Muy pocos se habian atrevido a hablarle a Tigresa de esa manera. Todos ellos habian recibido una paliza pero por alguna razon ella no pudo reaccionar contra Po. Habia algo en ese panda que le resultaba atrayente incluso atractivo.

Ala mañana siguiente cierto panda Rojo fue a despertar a sus alumnos.

-Buenos Dias maestro.-dijeron todos al unisono.

-Panda despierta.-dijo Shifu pero cuando reviso el cuarto de Po este estaba vacio. Shifu penso que el panda habia huido.

-Maestro ahora que el panda se fue ¿Quien enfrentara a Tai Lung?-dijo Vibora.

-Solo nos queda entrenar y prepararnos para lo que venga.-dijo Shifu sin embargo cuando llegaron al patio de entrenamiento Shifu tuvo el desagrado de encontrarse con cierto panda.

-Hola maestro. Me alegra verlo.-dijo Po.

-¿Donde estabas?-dijo Shifu.

-Aqui calentando. A noche Oogwey dijo que debia demostrar que soy digno de ser su alumno. Asi que tengo algo que proponerle. Puede someterme a cualquier entrenamiento que desee y yo lo hare sin negarme. Sin consigue vencerme me ire pero si no tendra que aceptarme como su alumno. Hecho?-dijo Po. Shifu lo quedo viendo de una manera fria.

-Hecho. Ahora al dame 10,000-dijo Shifu.

-Lagartijas, sentadillas? Adominales?-dijo Po-

-Los 3.-respondio Shifu.

Shifu sometio a nuestro querido panda gigante a sus entrenamientos mas duros. Desde hacer 400 barras. Recibir golpes para endurecer sus musculos. Hasta permanecer en posiciones incomodas mientras cargaba peso. A pesar de ser doloroso Po no iba a perder este juego. Tigresa estaba impresionada ese panda se parecia a ella. Solo que mas tonto. Al quedarse sin entrenamientos Shifu puso a Po correr alrededor del palacio en 10 minutos.

-Listo.-dijo Po.

-¿Cuando tiempo falta?-dijo Shifu.

-Un minuto de sobra.-dijo Grulla y Shifu destruyo el reloj de arena. Con el que media el tiempo.

-Me parece maestro Shifu que gane.-dijo Po triunfante.

-No todavia no. Aun tenemos que probar tus habilidades en duelo.-dijo Shifu.

-Quien sera mi oponente?-

-Yo-respondio Shifu. Todos se quedaron anonadados. Shifu podia ser pequeño pero era mucho mas fuerte. Que cualquiera de los cinco.

Ambos oponentes se pusieron frente a frente. Shifu ataco con una gran ferocidad se movia veloz como una gazella y pegaba como un elefante. Po estaba muy adolorido pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar usando las tecnicas que aprendio con el maestro Rhino Po repelio cada ataque aunque con dificultad.

-Esto se acaba aqui panda.-dijo Shifu. Quien lanzo una patada voladora la cual Po no pudo esquivar pero no tuvo que hacerlo ya que el panda rojo reboto en el estomago de Po saliendo disparado hacia el salon de entrenamiento donde choco con cada obstaculo que habia.

-Maestro se encuentra bien.-dijo Tigresa preocupada.

-El entrenamiento... termino.-dijo Shifu. con dolor.

Mientras Shifu asimilaba su derrota. Lejos del valle de la paz en la prision de Chorm gorm. Tai Lung habia tomado la pluma de Shen con su cola y la uso para librarse de los cerrojos que lo aprisionaban pronto el extraño artefacto parecido a un caparazon de tortuga se rompio. Despues de eso Tai Lung arranco las cadenas que lo tenia apresado del suelo. Lanzando un gran rugido. Los guardias de la prision hicieron todo lo posible por detenerlo pero fue imposible valiendose de sus habilidades Tai Lung llego al puente que conducia a la entrada de la prision.

-Ahora si. Estamos bien bien muertos.-dijo Zeng que seguia ahi.

-No todavia no.-dijo El comandante Vachir. El jefe de los guardias habia colocado explosivos bajo el puente haciendolo explotar cuando Tai Lung intento cruzar. Sin embargo Tai Lung logro volver a subir saltando desde los escombros del puente.

-ay no.- fue lo ultimo que Vachir dijo antes que Tai Lung lo asesinara con una tecnica que derribo a los demas guardias y la puerta. Milagrosamente Zeng pudo salir con vida pero tuvo la mala suerte de ser atrapado por el leopardo de las nieves.

-No me mates.-suplico el ganzo.

-No tengo intencion de hacerlo. Ve y dile a Shifu que su mejor alumno vuelve a casa.-dijo el leopardo de las nieves dejando ir a Zeng.

Continuara...

Bueno amigos mios un placer dejarles esta nueva historia. recuerden darle una ojeda a mis demas fanfics gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Kung Fu Panda AU.

Bueno aqui estoy una vez mas con un nuevo capitulo para esta historia primero que nada estoy agradecidos con los fans de Kung fu panda ya que esta es sin temor a equivocarme mi historia mas leida. Bueno no hay nada mas que decir asi que comencemos.

Capitulo 3: Sin Opciones.

Era de noche ya nuestros querido panda estaba con Vibora, Mono y Mantis quienes estaban atendiendo sus heridas despues del entrenamiento de Shifu.

-Sabes panda debo decir que me impresionas. Ninguno de nosotros habria podido derrotar a Shifu.-dijo Mantis mientras le hacia acupultura a Po.

-Creen que ya deje de deshacerse de mi?-dijo Po.

-Lo dudo eso Panda rojo es mas terco que una mula.-respondio el insecto. Desanimando a Po.

-Cual su problema? Porque siempre esta tan molesto?-dijo Po y justo en ese instante. Cierta felina inrrumpio en el cuarto.

-Fue por Tai Lung.-dijo la felina de ojos ambar.

-Eh Tigresa tenemos prohibido hablar de eso.- dijo cierta reptil.

-Bueno si va a ser uno de nosotros tiene que saberlo.-dijo Tigresa.

-Yo ya conozco a Tai Lung era un estudiante logro revelar 100 rollo del poder. Pero se hizo malo ahora esta en la carcel.-dijo Po pero se callo cuando Tigresa comenzo a verlo se forma intimidante. Luego la felina de ojos ambar comenzo a narrar.

-No solo era un estudiante...-

Flash Back:

Shifu lo encontro cuando era solo un cachorro. Lo crio como si fuera suyo cuando el vio su potencial para el Kung fu. Decidio entrenarlo Tai Lung tenia grandes ambiciones queria ser el guerrero dragon. Pero Oogwey vio la oscuridad en su corazon y se nego. Enfurecido Tai Lung arraso con el valle. Trato de tomar el rollo del dragon por si mismo y Shifu tuvo que destruir lo que habia creado. Pero no pudo Oogwey logro vencer a Tai Lung y tuvieron que enviarlo a la prision de Chorm gorm. Desde ese dia Shifu nunca volvio a reir.

Fin Flash Back.

-El queria que uno de nosotros fuese el Guerrero Dragon para redimirse. Pero el titulo tuvo que obtenerlo un panda fofo que piensa que esto es una broma.-dijo Tigresa. Molesto el Panda se quito la agujas de acupultura. Y encaro a la felina.

-Escucha Tigresa. Creo que ya debes aceptar la realidad. Yo soy el Guerrero Dragon.-dijo Po molesto.

-Si quieres que piense que eres el guerrero Dragon entonces has algo que solo el puede hacer. Derrota a Tai Lung.-dijo La felina molesta.

-Si derroto ¿Abmitiras que soy digno del titulo?-Dijo Po de modo exigente.

-Si derrotas a Tai Lung, No solo abmitire que eres digno. Me convertire en tu novia y te besare enfrente de todo el valle.-grito la felina de ojos ambar. Todos quedaron atonitos en especial Tigresa tanto asi que ella simplemente se fue del lugar.

-Por que dije eso?-dijo la felina de ojos ambar completamente ruborizada y apenada.

Mientras tanto Shifu estaba tratando de meditar. Pero su derrota ante Po se lo hacia dificil. Finalmente Zeng llego y cayo de la nada.

-Ah Zeng. Que bueno que estas aqui. Necesito oir buenas noticias.-dijo el panda rojo. Lo que hizo que el ganzo se apenara por que las noticas que trai eran todo menos buenas.

Aterrorizado. Shifu fue a donde estaba el Gran Maestro Oogwey quien se encontraba meditando el durazno celestial.

-Maestro Oogwey malas noticias.-dijo el panda rojo.

-Shifu solo hay noticias no son buenas o malas.-dijo la sabia tortuga.

-Tai Lung escapo.-dijo Shifu.

-Me retracto esas si son malas noticias si no tuvieramos al Guerrero Dragon.-dijo Oogwey.

-Maestro por favor ese panda no es el Guerrero Drangon. El no debia ganarle a Tigresa.-dijo el panda rojo molesto.

-Mi viejo amigo. No puedes controlarlo todo en esta vida.-dijo la Tortuga.

-Pero hay cosas que podemos controlar. Controlo cuando se cae la fruto y controlo donde plantar la semilla.-dijo Shifu haciendo justamente eso.

-Si pero no puedes controlar en cuanto tiempo crecera el arbol. Y esa semilla sera un durazno puedes desear un manzano o un naranjo pero tendras un manzano.-

-Pero un durazno no puede vencer a Tai Lung.-dijo Shifu.

-Tal vez pueda pero nunca lo sabras si no lo intentas.-dijo Oogwey.

-Pero como maestro necesito su ayuda.-dijo Shifu.

-Temo que este es un camino que debes recorrer solo.-dijo Oogwey entregadole su baston a Shifu. despues de eso unos petalos de flor de durasno rodearon a Oogwey y la sabia tortuga desaparecio en un remolino de estos.

Shifu sabia que su maestro tenia razon. Tenia que aceptar la realidad y solo habia una cosa que hacer.

Mientras tanto los 5 estaban con Po quien estaba preparando la cena. Ademas de las artes marciales Po tambien era muy bueno cocinando.

-Aqui tienen amigos sopa especial Receta de mi tio Ping.-dijo Po pasandole un tazon de sopa de fideos a cada uno de los cinco quienes quedaron maravillados por el buen sabor que tenia.

-Oye esto es fantastico.-dijo Grulla.

-No es nada.-dijo Po

-No en serio esto es lo mejor que probe en mi vida.-dijo Vibora.

-Tigresa tienes que probar esto.-dijo Mono Tigresa decidio hacerlo a diferencia de sus amigos no parecia impresionada.

-No esta mal.-dijo Tigresa. Para palabras tan simples resultaban muy alagadoras viniendo de su idola.

-Se dice que el guerrero Dragon. No necesita comer vasta con probar el agua de una hoja y el jugo del universo.-dijo la felina de ojos ambar.

-Bueno tal vez si aprendo como se obtiene el jugo de universo.-dijo Po sin darse cuenta que unos fideos se atoraron en su cara tipo bigote. Provocando risillas de parte de sus amigos. Po lo noto se le ocurrio algo gracioso.

-Tu nunca sera el Guerrero Dragon no eres mas que un panda obeso.-dijo Po imitando a Shifu. provocando que todos se rieran menos Tigresa.

-Entrena panda y tal vez algun dia. Tendras orejas como las mias.-dijo Po poniendose un par de tazas como la orejas de Shifu. los demas se rieron pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando vieron a Shifu detras de Po.

-¿Que les pasa actuan como si detras hubiera un fantasma.-dijo Po.

-Es Shifu.-dijo mono.

-claro que es Shifu a quien mas podria estar imitando.-dijo Po entonces Shifu se aclaro la garganta y Po se asusto.

-Si ya terminaron de burlarse de mi. Tengo noticias Tai Lung escapo.-dijo Shifu todos incluyendo a Po quedaron en Shock.

-Lograste tu cometido Panda. Te acepto como guerrero Dragon.-dijo Shifu y todos quedaron sorprendidos realmente Shifu se habia rendido.

-Maestro esta seguro.-dijo Tigresa.

-No tenemos opcion. Po es el unico que puede vencer a Tai Lung.-dijo el Panda rojo.

-¿Que hay de Oogwey?-dijo Grulla.

-Temo que el ya paso a la otra vida.-dijo Shifu Asombrando a todos. Po sabia que solo el podia hacerle frente a Tai Lung estaba asustado pero no podia darse el lujo de echarse para atras.

-Maestro Shifu. hare cualquier cosa que usted dicte.-dijo Po. Sin embargo cierta felina no estaba segura que Po pudiera con esto. Mas tarde cuando todos se fueron a dormir Tigresa decidio escabullirse mas alla del palacio de jade.

-Para esto me entreno.-dijo Tigresa mientras iba a buscar a Tai Lung sin embargo ella no era lo unica que se escabullo.

-No traten de detenerme.-dijo Tigresa.

-no venimos a detenerte Tigresa. iremos contigo.-dijo Vibora.

-Y asi los cinco furiosos fueron valientemente a demonstrar su valia como guerreros. Iban a demostrarle a todos que ellos seguian siendo los mejores guerreros de china.

Continuara...

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo. Despues de que termine mi version de la pelicula inicial despues vendran mis versiones de los cortos los capitulos de serie y las demas peliculas de modo que esto sera muy largo. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Kung Fu Panda AU.

Bueno una vez mas estoy aqui listo para traerles la penultima parte de mi version de la primera pelicula me disculpo su el capitulo es algo corto pero es que hoy mi familia tuvo que ayudar en la iglesia de mi comunidad bueno sin mas que explicar comencemos.

Capitulo 4: El poder de Tai Lung.

El maestro Shifu se desperto y se reunio con Po para comenzar su entrenamiento.

-Espero que estes listo para esto.-dijo el panda rojo.

-Siempre lo estoy.-dijo Po.

De inmediato ambos maestro y alumno emigraron a unos de los montes rocosos del valle. El maestro Shifu subio a un peñasco que habia cerca.

-El kung fu es mas que solo saber pelear panda. Es un estilo de vida una disciplina que busca harmonisar el cuerpo con la mente. No luchamos por dinero o poder. Luchamos para que haiga paz y harmonia. Estas listo para aprender Kung fu.-dijo Shifu conmoviendo a Po.

-No llores.-dijo Shifu.

Despues prosiguio el entrenamiento adiferencia de la vez anterior. El entrenamiento era mucho mas didactico. Ademas de hacer los tipicos ejercios de preparacion Po aprendio diferentes tecnicas para defenserse y contra atacar. Desde hacer abdominales desde sobre unos carbones ardientes. Realizar tecnicas de Tai Chi la cuales no solo servian para pelear sino para relajarse. Golpes, Patadas, bloqueos. Shifu le enseño a Po todo lo que le habia enseñado a Tai lung tal vez este panda era el alumno con quien debia redimirse.

Po estaba feliz finalmente estaba haciendo lo que vino a hacer desde un principio entrenar. Claro habia un leopardo spychopata en camino para destruir un valle lleno de habitantes inocentes pero de cualquier modo no iba a dejar que eso le arruinara el momento finalmente Shifu preparo a Po para un ultimo examen.

-Listo para una ultima prueba Panda.-dijo Shifu.

-De que se trata?-Cuestiono Po.

-Solo tienes que tomar el duppling que hay en este plato.-dijo panda rojo refiriendose a un plato que estaba sobre una roca frente a el. Parecia una tarea simple asi que sin pensarlo dos veces Po trato de tomar el Dumpling pero Shifu lo tomo primero.

-Nunca dije que te dejaria tomarlo.-dijo Shifu.

Lo que siguio despues fue el clasico juego de quitar la piedra de la mano a tu sensei pero con un Dumpling en lugar de piedra. Shifu era un abversario formidable no dejo sujetar el Dumpling en ningun momento. Pero Po habia llegado muy lejos para no lograrlo usando las tecnicas que recien habia aprendido Po logro hacer que Shifu soltara el Dumpling pero el viejo orejudo no iba ceder tan facilmente y volvio a tomar el Dumpling antes que Po pudiera comerselo. Al final ambos abversarios terminaron rodandon por una pendiente hasta que volvieron a separarse. Pensaba que aun tenia el Dumpling pero se dio cuenta que era una piedra.

-Buscaba esto.-dijo Po con el Dumpling en la mano.

-Muy bien, muy bien.-dijo Shifu.

Po le devolvio el Dumpling a Shifu. Lo cual sorprendio al panda rojo.

-No tengo hambre.-dijo Po.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos del Valle los Cinco iban en camino a enfrentarse a Tai Lung. Sabian que no iba a ser facil pero no iban a dejar que un panda Fofo fuese considerado mejor que ellos sabian que el triunfo de Po sobre ellos fue pura suerte o al menos eso creian.

Finalmente interceptaron a Tai Lung tratando de cruzar un puente de soga. Ellos intentaron frenarlo cortando las sogas del puente pero el estaba a punto de llegar al donde estaba ellos de un salto por lo que Tigresa se lanzo a patearlo mientras sus compañeros sostenian el puente. Ambos guerreros terminaron a mitad de ese puente.

-¿Donde esta el Guerrero Dragon?-dijo Tai Lung.

-¿Como sabes que no soy yo?-respondio la felina.

-Por favor no me hagan reir se que ninguno de ustedes es el Guerrero Dragon. Escuche que fue enviado por el consejo de maestros y barrio el piso con ustedes.-dijo El leopardo de las nieves irritando a Tigresa.

-Y que piensan? Que si me derrotan desmotraran que son dignos del titulo y recuperaran el honor que han perdido. Pues estan locos no pudieron vencerlo a el ¿Creen que pueden vencerme a mi?-dijo Tai lung.

Sin poder contener mas su ira Tigresa ataco a Tai Lung y ambos comenzaron una batalla impresionante pero Tai Lung no tardo mucho en dominar a Tigresa puesto que Grulla y vibora fueron a socorrerla. Mientras mono y mantis sostenian las cuerdas del puente. Vibora sujeto a Tai lung del brazo y su cuello mientras que Grulla fue a evitar que Tigresa cayera al abismo. Sin embargo Tai Lung logro liberarse por lo que mono fue a ayudar a su amiga. Finalmente Tigresa, grulla, vibora y mono. Decidieron atacar todos juntos Mono fue el primero en golpear a Tai lung, le siguio Vibora, Grulla lo ato con una de las sogas del puente y finalmente Tigresa lo mando lejos con un poderoso Digmax. Despues mantis jalo lo que quedaba del puente para que sus amigos pudieran volver a salvo.

Parecia que los cinco habian triunfado pero no paso ni un solo segundo antes que Tai Lung se balanciara hacia arriba otra vez y una ves ahi rompieran las ataduras y se lanzara hacia donde estaban los cinco cayendo frente a ellos.

-Shifu los entreno Bien. Pero no es suficiente.-dijo Tai lung antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Volvemos con Po y el Maestro Shifu. quienes estaban regresando al Palacio de Jade.

-Lo hiciste bien Panda.-dijo El viejo panda rojo.

-Solo bien. Lo hice barbaro.-dijo Panda dandole con su pansa a Shifu.

-ante todo la humildad. Pero si lo hiciste barbaro.-dijo Shifu golpiando a Po en la barriga,

Sin embargo justo en ese instante a ambos les parecio oir lamento de tras de ellos eran los Cinco. Pero lejos de parecer heroe triunfantes parecian como alguien a quien le hubiera pasado una estapinda de toros bravos encima estaban llenos de golpes y dos de ellos Mantis y Mono incluso venian paralizados.

-Maestros fuimos a enfrentar a Tai Lung.-dijo Tigresa martirizando a Shifu.

-Estan locos pudo haberlos matado.-dijo Shifu mientras revivia a Mono y Mantis.

-porque no lo hizo?-dijo Mantis ya reanimado.

-Para que volvieran y nos llenaran de miedo el corazon pero no funcionara.-dijo Shifu.

-Claro no funciono.-dijo Po mintiendo.

-¿Donde lo enfrentaron?-pregunto Shifu.

-En el puente de sogas.-

-Significa que esta cerca.-dijo Shifu molesto y horrorizado.

-¿Que podemos hacer maestro?-dijo Po.

-solo queda una cosa por hacer.-dijo El panda rojo y los demas fueron a ver el rollo del dragon. Valiendo del baston de Oogwey Shifu elevo un monton de petalos de flor de durazno y cuando una de estos se poso sobr el rollo este cayo y Shifu lo aplasto con el baston.

-Listo para esto Panda?-dijo Shifu.

-¿Que me va a pasar cuando lo lea?-

-No lo se. Muchos dicen que oiras el aleteo de las mariposas y te convertiras en el portador del poder ilimitado.-dijo el panda rojo entregando el Rollo.

-No vas a leerlo?-pregunto Tigresa.

-No.-respondio Po.

Continuara...

Bueno amigos mios espero esta historia sea de su agrado perdon por dejarlos en suspenso pero quiero reservar la batalla contra Po para el ultimo capitulo como sea Quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia pero tambien les pido que tambien les den un vistazo a las demas. No me agrada que mi lectores piensen que solo hago historias de Kung Fu panda. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Kung Fu Panda AU.

Bueno amigos mios lo prometido es deuda asi que aqui va. El capitulo final de la saga de Tai Lung. Espero les guste perdonen si este capitulo resulta algo corto pero bueno practicamente ya abarcamos todo lo visto en la pelicula en los ultimos 4 capitulos. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 5: La prueba final.

-¿Que quieres decir con que no lo leeras?-dijo un panda rojo molesto.

-No necesito el poder absoluto para vencer a Tai Lung. Si realmente soy el guerrero Dragon puedo vencerlo por mi cuenta.-dijo Po.

-Eso es una locura.-dijo Shifu.

-Soy un panda gigante al que le gusta el Kung fu. Creo que esta claro que no estoy cuerdo.-dijo Po decidido a enfrentar su destino. Pero cierta felina lo detuvo.

-Po espera. Si esto es por las cosas horribles que dije me rectracto. Eres realmente un maravilloso guerrero mucho mejor que todos nosotros. Solo dije esas cosas porque estaba celosa. Por favor no sabria que hacer si te pasara algo.-dijo la felina.

-Nada va a pasarme te lo prometo.-dijo Po de inmediato nuestro querido Panda. Salio del salon de los heroes para vencer a su mayor enemigo hasta ahora.

Mientras tanto en la calle principal del pueblo. Todo el mundo estaba aterrorizado el mas peligroso villano que aterrorizo el palacio de jade estaba caminando como si nada por su pacifico hogar.

-Hey Miren alli.-dijo una ciudadana cabra señalando al Guerrero Dragon todo el mundo se alegro al ver al mejor guerrero del mundo venir a salvarlos.

-Entonces tu eres Po.-dijo el leopardo de las nieves.

-El guerrero Dragon para ti.-dijo Po lanzando un mirada acida contra su abversario.

-Un panda que sabe luchar. Estoy impresionado es una pena que deba acabar contigo.-dijo Tai Lung.

-Como sea vamos a estar aqui todo el dia. Oh vamos a pelear.-dijo Po en ese momento Tai Lung se abalanzo sobre Po y comenzo la batalla por el destino del Valle de la Paz.

Tai Lung ataco con todas sus fuerzas pero Po logro esquivar sus ataques con relativa facilidad ambos abversarios se lanzaban golpes y patadas como si fuesen personajes de una pelicula de artes marciales.

Tai Lung logro conectar un puñetazo a la cara de Po pero este logro agacharse para esquivar el otro y luego conectar un golpe en la mandibula.

-Eres fuerte. Senti eso bastante.-dijo Tai Lung.

-solo estoy calentando.-dijo Po. Luego ambos contrincantes reanudaron la lucha. Mientras el Maestro Shifu y los cinco Furiosos observaban desde una distancia segura.

-Debemos ayudar a Po.-dijo Tigresa.

-No. Estan demasiado heridos para luchar.-dijo el panda rojo.

-¿Que podemos hacer?-dijo Mono.

-estar atentos y rezar por que Po gane. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer.-respondio Shifu.

Mientras tanto en la pelea Po estaba teniendo dificultades. Nuestro querido Panda empezaba a sentir la fatiga puesto que por mas que golpeara a Tai Lung el leopardo de las nieves parecia estar hecho del metal mas resistente. El villano apenas habia recibido daño.

-Fuiste un magnifico abversario Po. Pero no hay forma que puedas vercerme.-dijo Tai lung listo para lanzar el golpe de gracia contra su oponente quien yacia de rodillas frente a el. Tai Lung lanzo una patada con toda la intencion de Matar a Po. Pero nuestro heroe logro dentenerla con exito.

-Llevo entrenando desde que era un niño. Me prepare 15 años con el maestro Rhino, Logre vencer a los cinco furiosos, Logre vencer al maestro Shifu y definitivamente te vencere ati. Dijo Po lanzando un golpe tan contundente que mando a Volar a Tai Lung no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-No supere todos esos obstaculos para que tu me derrotes. Maton barato.-dijo dijo Po. Tai Lung viendo que habia subestimado a su oponente decidio jugar sucio. Tomo un poco de tierra y lo lanzo contra la cara de Po dificultandole ver.

-Esto termina aqui panda.-dijo Tai Lung entonces el villano golpeo a Po con su ataque a los nervios con intenciones de paralizarlo pero el panda solo se hecho a reir por lo que Tai Lung repitio el proceso.

-No vasta. Jejejej Me hago pipi..-dijo Po entre risa sin poder conterner su ira Tai Lung golpeo fuertemente a Po de alguna manera ete devolvio el golpe con mayor fuerza.

A partir de este punto la balanza se invirtio a favor de Po. Nuestro querido Panda domino el combate facilmente llegando a lanzar a Tai lung de manera orizontal contra una pared. Tai lung trato de usar esto a su favor usando la pared para impulsarse contra Po. Pero como solo consiguio rebotar contra la barriga de Po lanzandolo varios metros hacia arriba y callendo bruscamente contra el suelo enfrente de Po.

-No tu no puedes vercerme. Eres solo un panda grande y gordo.-dijo Tai Lung. Tratado de golpear a Po pero Po logro sujetar su mano.

-No soy un panda grande y gordo. Soy el panda grande y gordo.-dijo Po quien levanto el indice tal como lo hizo Shifu.

-La llave dactilar Wushi.-dijo Tai Lung asustado.

-Ah conoces la llave.-dijo Po.

-Fanfarron. Shifu no te enseño eso.-dijo Tai Lung.

-No. La aprendi yo solo. Skidush.-dijo Po bajando su dedo indice entonces una enorme explosion de energia similar a la del encuentro entre Po y Tigresa pero mucho mas grande.

-Los aldeanos finalmente salieron de sus refugios y entonces cuando las nubes de polvo se disiparon Po aparecio todo desaliñado y lastimado pero triunfante puesto que solo el habia sobrevivido.

-Viva al Guerrero Dragon.-grito el Sr. Ping y todos comenzaron a aclamar y victoriar a su heroe salvador. Shifu y los cinco se hicieron presentes al lugar.

-Hola chicos.-dijo Po.

-Buen trabajo Panda.-dijo Shifu y los cinco entonces estos hicieron una reverecia.

-Me alegra que pudieras vencer a Tai Lung por ti mismo. Porque al final el rollo no te habria servido.-dijo Mono revelando que en el rollo del Dragon solo estaba escrita una frase que decia.

LA CLAVE DEL PODER ABSOLUTO ESTA DENTRO DE TI.

Para Po esto no era una broma ya que sabia a que se referia el maestro Oogwey.

-Po si mal no recuerdo te hize una promesa en caso de que vencieras a Tai Lung.-dijo cierta felina con una expresion feliz en el rostro.

-Oye no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.-dijo Po.

-Quiero hacerlo.-dijo La felina quien sujeto a Po de las mejillas y entonces le dio un Tierno beso. Tal como ella dijo lo habia besado frente a todo el valle. Las alabanzas se hicieron muho mas fuertes.

De aqui pasamos a la aldea de los pandas. Donde los padres de Po estaban leyendo una carta que Po a todos sus amigos y conocidos de la aldea de los Pandas.

-Y asi amigos pandas es como Po salvo al valle. Como su maestro no podria estar mas orgulloso. Firma Shifu.-dijo el padre de Po mientras leia la carta.

-Esto exige una celebracion dijo una de los pandas que estaban presente y todos los habitantes de la aldea comenzaron a bailar y festejar. Po no solo habia alcanzado su sueño si no que los habia inspirado a ser como el.

-Fin por Ahora...

Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado pero no se preocupen tal como prometi tambien pienso hacer una version de los cortos los capitulos de la serie y las demas peliculas y la proxima semana tengo preparado un extra Lemon para todos los pervertidos que siguen mi historia. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Kung Fu Panda AU.

Bueno amigos mios espero que esten de lo mejor. Tal como prometi continuare con este AU de Kung fu panda empezando por los cortos. Bueno tal como les prometi la vez anterior pienso hacer un extra lemon para todos esos pervertidos que leen mis historia bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 6: Kung fu panda especial de las Fiestas.

Pov de Ping.

El festival de invierno. Una festividad especial donde las familias y amigos se reunen para convivir, cantar villancicos y darse regalos. Y valle de la paz lo celebramos a lo grande con un a elegante fiesta en el palacio de Jade donde todos en el valle estan invitados.

Fin del Pov.

-Lo se Tio Ping me lo haz dicho toda la semana.-dijo a su querido tio metaforico mientras lo ayudaba en la cocina.

-Perdona Po es solo que esta fecha muy importante puesto que el Palacio de jade me eligio para preparar en banquete de la fiesta.-dijo el viejo ganzo sintiendose orgulloso.

En eso llego Shifu con un carta entre sus manos.

-Buenos dias mis amigos me alegra ver que la cena va bien. Por cierto tus padres te enviaron esta carta.-dijo el panda rojo. Po la tomo felizmente y la leyo.

-Barbaro. Mis padres van a visitarnos por el festival de invierno.-dijo Po lo que por alguna razon sorprendio a Ping pero no le alegro.

-Suena como una fantastica noticia.-dijo Shifu.

-No no lo es.-dijo Ping. Molestando a Shifu.

-Sr. Ping esa una grave falta de respeto. A su hermano metaforico.-dijo el panda rojo de forma estricta.

-Perdon. Los padres Po pueden ser un poco imprudentes. Po recuerdas cuando fui a visitarte por tu decimo cumpleaños.-dijo el viejo ganso. Y Po comenzo a recordar.

Flash back en 2D.

En el podemos ver los habitantes de la aldea de los pandas en una fiesta alocada. Baile frenetico, los invitados comiendo de manera voraz y algunos incluso estaban un poco ebrios. Po simplemente estaba alli listo para apagar las velas de su pastel cuando un pada ramdon de por ahi se tropezo y lo arruino.

Fin del Flash Back.

-si los panda pueden ser algo salvajes en las fiestas.-dijo Po apenado.

-Bueno Po confio en que podras hacer que tus padres se comporten. La fiesta del Palacio de Jade siempre a sido la mas elegante y perfecta y quiero que asi se quede.-dijo Shifu.

-Si maestro Shifu.-dijo Po.

Mas tarde ese dia Po fue a ver a sus amigos y compañeros los Cinco Furiosos en busca de algun consejo Tigresa y el resto estaban ocupados colocando las decoraciones.

-Entonces chicos ¿Que puedo hacer para que mis papas se comporten en la fiesta?-dijo nuestro querido Panda.

-Bueno personalmente no creo que debas hacer nada. Obligar a alguien a ser otra persona no es algo muy etico.-dijo Grulla.

-No seas estupido Grulla. Oiste al maestro Shifu el palacio de Jade tiene un legado que mantener.-dijo cierta felina de ojos ambar.

-Lo se Tigresa pero enseñarles modales a mi papa y mama es tan dificil como que yo deje de comer.-dijo Po.

-Bueno. A mi me gustan los retos. Que clase de novia seria si no te ayudara.- dijo Tigresa alegrando al panda.

-Tigresa no creo que a los padres de Po les guste que su nuera le de ordenes.-dijo Mantis.

-Lo dice el primate que piensa que a las chicas les gusta que las nalgueen.-dijo Tigresa. recordandole a mono su desastroza cita que tuvo la semana pasada.

-Gracias Tigresa ahora de acuerdo a la carta de mis padres ellos deberian venir...-dijo Po cuando la puerta del frente del palacio se habrio de golpe.

-Hola todo el mundo.-dijo un viejo panda acompañado de su esposa.

-ahora...-dijo Po al reconocer a sus padres.

-Mama Papa. Que alegria verlos.-dijo Po a lo que su familia respondio abrazandolo.

-Ay Po. Es gusto verte tambien no puedo creer que mi bebe sea el Guerrero Dragon.-dijo la madre de Po Tin Tin. Avergonzando a su pobre hijo.

-Usted debe ser Shifu un placer conocerlo.-dijo el padre de Po Li shin extediendo su mano.

-un placer conocerlo tambien...-dijo Shifu antes que Li Shi comenzara a agitar su mano fuertemente. Por lo que Tigresa tuvo que socorrer a su maestro.

-Disculpe señores Shin. Mi nombre es Tigresa la novia de Po.-dijo nuestra querida felina. A lo que sus suegros repondieron sonriendole.

-Mucho gusto señorita Tigresa. Po nos a hablado mucho de ti. Es mas su figura de accion favorita es la tuya.-dijo la risueña madre de Po avergonzando a su hijo aunque a Tigresa se le hacia un lindo detalle de parte de Po. Sus padres parecian ser agradables aunque demasiado energicos. Nada que unas lecciones de buenos modales no pudiera arreglar.

Mas tarde ese dia los padres de Po fueron llevados por su hijo y nuera al durazno de la sabiduria celestial.

-Buenos mama y papa este es el durazno de la sabiduria celestial. Donde a nos gusta venir a meditar y ver el atardecer.-dijo Po.

-Igual que la colina mas alta en nuestra aldea.-dijo Li shi.

-si bueno. La verdad señores Shin la razon por la que los trajimos aqui es porque tenemos algo que decirles. Como tal vez ya sepan el Palacio de jade ofrece una gran fiesta por el festival de invierno y por supuesto que estan invitados. Pero...-dijo Tigresa.

-¿pero que?-dijo Tin Tin.

-esta es una fiesta elegante. Y Shifu siempre hace que todos se porten de lo mas refinado. Eso significa que no podran hacer las cosas que suelen hacer el las fiestas de la aldea de los pandas. Creanme a mi tambien me molesta pero el Maestro Shifu siempre insiste en eso. Y Po podria meterse en problemas.-dijo Tigresa.

-Entiendo.-dijo Lin shin.

-entonces realmente trataran de comportarse.-dijo Po sonriente.

-Por ti hijo lo que sea.-dijo Li shin.

El resto del dia Tigresa estubo enseñandole a los padres de Po como debian comportarse. A pesar de que eran de lento aprendizaje Tigresa llego a adiestrarlo con exito.

Mientras tanto Po estaba sirviendo las cosas del banquete. Y Shifu llego a verlo.

-hola Maestro Shifu.-dijo Po desanimado.

-te encuentras bien.-dijo el panda rojo.

-si.-dijo mintiendo a lo que Shifu respondio con una mirada incredula.

-Deacuerdo no. No me siento bien obligando a mis padres a ser otro persona.-dijo Po.

-Te entiendo Po. Pero descuida estoy seguro que tus padres se divertiran tanto como en la aldea de los pandas.-dijo Shifu. entonces cierta felina de ojos ambarino aparecio pero no se veia nada feliz.

-Po tengo malas noticias. Tu padres decidieron no participar en la fiesta.-dijo la felina de ojos ambarinos.

-¿Que?- Dijo Po desconcertado.

-dijeron que si no podian ser ellos mismo. Lo mejor seria irse para evitarte problemas.-dijo Tigresa poniendo triste a Po.

-Po lo lamento esto nunca habra pasado si no le dije a tus padres que te meterias en problemas. Soy fracaso como novia.-dijo Tigresa abrazando a su adorable osito.

-No tigresa si alguien aqui es culpable soy yo. Dbei aceptar a los padres de Po como son y nunca obligarte a cambiarlos. Tenemos que ir por ellos.-dijo Shifu.

Mientras los padres de Po estaban abandonando el valle cuando derrepente cierta felina de ojos ambarinos aterrizo frente a ellos.

-Maestra Tigresa.-dijo Tin Tin.

-señores Shin. El maestro Shifu tiene algo que decirles.-dijo Tigresa. luego ambos pandas voltearon y el panda rojo traia unos Dumplins.

-Son Dumplins de disculpas?-dijo Li Shin.

-para ustedes y para Po. Fui un tonto por obligarlos a cambiar. Ustedes tienen derecho a ser como quieran y nadie debe decirles que hacer. Tambien se que para Po es muy importante que esten con el durante las Fiestas. ¿Que dicen? ¿Olvidemos esto celebremos juntos estas fiestas?-dijo Shifu a lo que el maestro Shifu a los que los padres de Po repondieron con una sonrisa.

Mas tarde en la fiesta todos los habitantes del valle asistieron y los padres de Po se comportaron tal como lo hacian los pandas. Y no les dio verguenza hacerlo.

-Entonces Maestro no le molesta que mis papas arruinen su reputacion.-dijo Po a su maestro.

-Lo que hay en tu cabeza no siempre es claro pero lo que hay en el corazon nunca nos defrauda.-dijo Shifu.

-Ademas creo que todos en se estan divirtiendo. Rara vez escuchamos risas por aqui.-dijo el panda rojo en efecto la fiesta del palacio de jade normalmente era aristocratica y aburrida pero gracias a los padres de Po nunca volverian a aburrirse.

Fin por ahora...

Extra lemon:

Era la medianoche y la fiesta habia terminado Po y los demas llevaron a los padres de Po al cuarto de Tigresa quien accedio a darselos voluntariamente. Por lo que ella dormiria con Po esa noche.

-Gracias por darle a mis padres tu cuarto esta noche. Tigresa.-dijo Po.

-es mi forma de compensarlos. Ahora es tiempo de compensarte a ti.-dijo la felina de manera traviesa. Antes de cerrar con cerrojo la puerta de Po.

-Tigresa?-

-Escucha se que esto puede ser presipitado para ti. Pero te deseo desde que te vi enfrentar a Tai Lung por favor las hembras como yo nesecitamos a un macho que nos haga sentir amadas.-dijo la felina suplicante Po nunca podria negarle nada a su amadisima Tigresa.

-Esta lista Tigresa.-dijo Po a su amante.

-Si-respondio la felina de manera deseosa.

-Me deseas?-dijo Po.

-Mucho.-respondio la felina mientras Po le manosiaba el pecho con una mano y le apretaba el trasero son la otra todo mientras ambos amantes se besaban apasionadamente.

-Po te deseo ahora.-dijo la felina en celo y sin cuestionarse ella tomo la ereccion de Po y la introdujo dentro de su salvaje coño ambos amantes comenzaron a fornicar como locos. La verga de Po encajaba a la perfeccion en la vagina de Tigresa.

-Adora esta sensacion cuando me golpeas adentro.-dijo la felina mientras el pene de Po le daba ¨BESOS¨ en la parte cervical.

-Y este apenas es mi primer orgasmo.-dijo la felina con una expresion de extasis en su rostro el panda no se quedaba a tras arremetiendo contra la intimidad de la felina como si fuese un violador. Ambos amantes continuaron haciendo el amor por dos horas seguidas en las cuales Po habia hecho que tigresa se corriera 4 veces finalmente Po dejo salir su esperma luego del climax final de Tigresa.

-Te amo.-dijeron al unisono.

Fin del lemon.

Bueno colegillas espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado cuando quieran que haga lemon pueden decirmelo en los Reinwens tambien pueden visitar mi fic historias porno sin fines de lucro. Por algo que les interese bueno eso es todo. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Kung fu panda AU.

Muy buenas a todos sean bienvenidos una vez mas a una nueva historia. El dia de hoy les traigo mi propia version de los Secretos de los 5 furiosos. A diferencia del capitulo anterior aqui la trama sera la misma exepto por un cambio al final. Bueno sinmas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 7: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos.

Nuestra historia comienza con Po y el maestro Shifu corriendo hacia una mision.

-¿Estas listo para esto?-dijo Shifu.

-siempre estoy listo.-respondio nuestro querido panda.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta Po se coloco de espalda contra ella a modo sigiloso.

-¿Que son? Rinocerontes dementes, Cocodrilos malvados, lobos rabiosos.-dijo Po enumerando todos los posibles abversarios.

-abrela.-ordeno Shifu y Po lo hizo haciendo su tradicional pose de batalla esperando encontrar un abversario digno pero solo encontro a unos niños conejo jugando a ser guerreros.

-Bienvenido a tu primera clase de iniciacion al kung fu.-dijo Shifu.

-de hecho mi primera clase de iniciacion fue con el maestro Rhino.-dijo Po Shifu lo miro con cara seria.

-Lo se. Pero en esta ocasion tu seras el instructor. Cada generacion entrena a la siguiente asi el Kung fu vivira a traves de ti y atraves de estos(pasa un conejito junto a el tirando patadas) Adorables niños.-dijo Shifu antes de retirarse.

-Suerte.-dijo Shifu antes de cerrar la puerta. Pero Trato de ir por el pero no lo alcanzo. Po estaba preocupado nunca habia dado clases antes. Pero armadose de valor decidio intentarlo.

-Niños. Sentados.-dijo Po tratando de llamar la atencion de los conejitos pero lo ignoraban a si que decio dar una patada a un gong. Que estaba cerca de el.

-El Guerrero Dragon.-dijo uno de los conejos y todos los infantes de sentaron frente a Po.

-Bienvenido a su primera clase de iniciacion al kung fu. Soy Po y voy a enseñarles de que se trata el Kung fu.-dijo Po. Y todos infantes presentes se alegraron.

-Po nos va enseñar a dar palizas.-dijo uno de los alumnos de Po.

-Oigan pequeños. Dar palizas es solo una pequeña parte del Kung fu. Una parte barbara pero pequeña.-dijo Po. Desjando sorprendido a los conejitos.

-Kung fu. Alta exelencia y para por ser eso tienen que dominar los secretos de Kung Fu igual que los cinco furiosos.-dijo Po captando rapidamente el interes de los niños.

-¿Que secretos? Dinos.-dijeron los pequeñines.

-No se si deba decirles por eso es secreto.-dijo Po entoces los conejitos pusieron caras suplicantes con ojitos tiernos. Como los 3 gatitos diablitos del gato con botas.

-De acuerdo esta bien pero no le digan a nadie que yo les dije.-dijo Po comenzando a narrar la historia de sus amigos comenzando por la de cierto insecto verde.

Flash back narrado por Po.

Cuando el maestro mantis era Joven era el luchador mas veloz que habia cuando alguien necesitabba ayuda. El iba al rescate.

-Ayuda.- grito una pobre hormiga rodeada por escarabajos malvados a los que mantis derroto con demasiada falicidad.

Mantis era el heroe del valle. Pero tenia un pequeño problema era un muy impaciente.

-Camarero me estoy muriendo de hambre.-dijo Mantis impaciente por su almuerzo.

Para mantis el mundo se movia muy despacio y para el mundo el iba muy deprisa y eso un dia le trajo problemas. Un mujer oveja llego a solicitar su ayuda.

-Unos cocodrilos bandidos rubaron nuestros abrigos de...-

-tela.-dijo Mantis interrumpiendo a la mujer.

-No de lana. Y si no lo recuperamos estaremos...-

-pasados de moda.-volvio a interrumpir Mantis.

-congelados.-aclaro la oveja.

-Lo que imaginaba para donde huyeron esos bandalos escamosos?-dijo el insecto impaciente.

-fueron al...

-este.-

-No oeste.-

-a la..

-colina.-

-No isla de los...

-Loros..-

-cocodrilos bandidos.-finalizo la oveja.

-Lo sabia. Necesitare un bote.-dijo mantis la oveja le proporciono un bote.

-Mantis debes saber que tienen...-dijo la oveja.

-los dias contados.-dijo Mantis.

-Trampas. Son famoso por poner trampas.-dijo la oveja pero mantis ya habia partido. El insecto viajo hacia una isleta donde estaba la guarida de los reptiles. Y alli pudo ver los abrigos de lana robados. Pero cuando fue para alla termino cayendo en una trampa.

-Una trampa porque nadie me lo abvirtio.-dijo Mantis quien no habia oido la abvertencia y ahora estaba en una jaula.

-vaya vaya. El gran maestro Mantis tan veloz que no vio que habia trampas.-dijo el lider de los cocodrilos.

-Porque no me dejan salir para ver la velocidad en la que los hago llorar.-dijo Mantis.

-Mejor te dejamos alli para ver la velocidad a la que envejeces.-dijo el cocodrilo burlanamente.

Por mas que lo intentaba Mantis no podia escapar.

-Por mas que lo intento no puedo escapar.-dijo Mantis. Solo podia quedarse ahi y esperar que pasara algo asi que espero y espero hasta que paso algo sorprendente por primera vez el mundo se movia mas rapido que Mantis. Habia descubierto lo que es la paciencia y un plan brillante.

-Hey Mantis. Tu comida.-dijo unos de los cocodrilos con un plato en la mano. Pero mantis no se movia parecia muerto. Los cocodrilos lo picaron con una rama para serciorarse pero el logro mantenerse quieto. Los cocodrilos cayeron en su tecnica quedate estatico mucho tiempo. Cuando abrieron la jaula Mantis se abalanzo sobre ellos y comno si fuera escarabajos los derroto. Mantes descubrio un gran poder. Poder de la paciencia.

Fin Flash Back.

Devuelta en el mundo Po vio que los niños se habian puesto a jugar otravez paraceia que no habian captado el mensaje.

-Oigan. Colitas de algodon al suelo.-dijo Po y los conejitos se sentaron.

-Haber si ponen atencion esta vez.-dijo Po. Empezando con la historia de Vibora.

Flash back:

Se dice que el clan de la viboras decienden de poderosos dragones cuyo fuego se destilo en el veneno del clan. El gran maestro Vibora fue el mejor de ese afamado Clan con sus colmillos podia derribar a 15 gorillas guerreros y un cocodrilo mediano. El mal temblaba ante el y ante su tecnica del colmillo venenoso. Un dia el gran maestro recibio a su hija recienacido.

-al fin una heredera para mi clan.-dijo el pero cuando la pequeña viborita sonrioa su padre revelo que no tenia colmillos.

-No tiene veneno.-dijo el gran maestro Vibora desconsertado. Pasaron años y el Gran maestro era el unico que podia protejer a su pueblo puesto que la pequeña todavia no tenia colmillos.

-Puedo ayudar.-dijo la pequeña viborita.

-No mi pequeña es muy peligroso.-dijo el gra maestro. La pequeña bailo para alegrar a su padre y funciono muy poco.

Una noche llego el festival de la cosecha de tanto bailar para su padre la joven Vibora se convirtio en la mejor bailarina de la aldea pero sin colmillos tenia miedo de ir al festival. El gran maestro iba al puesto de Woo top(no se como se escribe). Cuando de la nada un Gorilla bandido aparecio.

-Pronto tu aldea se arrodillara ante mis puños.-dijo el primate criminal.

-No si te derroto con mi tecnica del colmillo venenoso.-dijo el gran maestro Vibora.

-aver. Muerdeme colmillo.-dijo el Gorilla a lo que el padre de Vibora respondio mordiendo el brazo del villano pero sus colmillos se rompieron.

-Pero como?-dijo el Gran maestro.

-jejeje. Mi armadura aprueba de veneno vencio a tus colmillos.-dijo el villano. Vibora quien oyo toda la conmosion fue a ayudar a su padre no estaba segura de como pero si sabia algo.

-A mi padre nadie le pega.-dijo ella.

-Una viborita. Con unas bonitas listonas que vas a hacer? Bailar para mi.-dijo burlonamente el primate.

-si eso te hace feliz. Bailemos.-dijo Vibora enredando su liston alrededor de los brazos del Gorilla.

-No necesito morder para pelear.-dijo ella mientras hacia que el gorilla se pegara a si mismo. Luego enredo su cinta por el resto del criminal ato.

-Mi danza engañosa vencio tu armadura.-dijo Vibora consolidando su victoria. El gran maestro estaba maravillado. Aquella viborita que bailo para alegrar a su padre descubrio el poder del valor.

Fin del flash back.

Po vio que sus alumnos estaban tristes.

-oigan que les pasa?-dijo Po.

-Vibora era muy cool pero nosotros no. No somos como ella.-dijo uno de los conejitos.

-No necesitan ser como ella. Creen que Grulla era cool.-dijo Po comenzando otra historia.

Flash back.

Hace tiempo los mejores alumnos de Kung fu entrenaban en la academia de ding lang y la mejor de todos era Mei Ling. Grulla tambien estaba ahi como conserge. A el encantaria entrar como alumno pero pensaba que era muy flaco. Una noche Grulla fue visto por Mei ling y la lince se impresiono por sus destrezas y agilidad.

-Grulla eso fue impresionante.-dijo Mei Ling.

-en serio.-dijo Grulla alagado.

-deberias hacer las pruebas de ingreso.-dijo Mei Ling.

-No. No creo tener lo que hace falta.-dijo el pajaro.

-Pues nunca lo sabras si no lo intentas.-dijo la lince Grulla sabia que tenia razon debia intentarlo asi que todas las noches despues del trabajo el entreno y finalmente llegaron las pruebas de ingreso. Para entrar como alumno bastaba con tomar una bandera roja an final de una pista de obstaculos. Era simple pero imposible.

-Que vergueza. Ninguno lo ha conseguido.-dijo el maestro de la academia.

-espere todavia falta uno.-dijo Mei Ling refiriendose a Grulla.

-Grulla? Por favor el nunca podria hacerlo. Con esas patas de alambre.-dijo el maestro y los demas alumnos se rieron del el. Despues de eso el maestro de ordeno a Grulla barrer los dientes que cayeron por el lugar.

-Lo siento.-dijo la lince apenada por su amigo.

-no te preocupes. Como dije, no tenia lo necesario.-dijo Grulla pero mientras barria accidentalmente quedo atrapado el la pista de obstaculos. Aterrando a todos.

-tranquilo Grulla sal de ahi muy despacio.-dijo el maestro. Pero Grulla vio la pista de obstaculos y la relaciono con sus tareas de conserge. Grulla sentia algo totalmente nuevo confianza la sentia desde las patas hasta la punta del pico la sentia hasta su sombrero. De manera habilidosa Grulla logro pasar la pista y tomar la bandera. Dejando a todos impresionados.

No se preocupen si no son cool. Basta con que sean tan anti cool como lo era Grulla.

Fin del Flash back.

Volviendo al presente Po oyo a su estomago rugir.

-Tengo hambra paremos para comer.-dijo Po.

-espera todavia no nos has contado todos los secretos.-dijo uno de los niños conejo.

-Claro que si..-dijo Po pero al repasar las historia se dio cuenta de que no.

-De acuerdo sigamos.-dijo Po.

Flash back:

Todo comenzo en el orfanato de Bao Wu. Cada mes los niños de Bao Wu. Se les daba la oportunidad de encontrar una familia. Pero el orfanato tenia un horrible secreto. Un monstruo una bestia que nadie podia controlar y una noche escapo. El monstruo de Bao Wu no era otro que Tigresa.

-solo quiero jugar.-

Ella no era como los suaves conejos o los lindos patos. La pobre Tigresa no tenia control sobre su fuerza todo lo que tocaba lo rompia.

-Nadie vendra a adoptar a los niños porque tienen miedo de ella es un monstruo.-dijo la encargada del orfanato. El orfanato necesitaba ayuda.

-Tigresa. Soy Shifu vengo...-

-con miedo.-dijo Tigresa molesta.

-No tengo miedo.-respondio Shifu.

-deberias. Soy Tigresa. tigresa el monstruo, el monstruo que nadie quiere.-dijo la pequeña felina.

-no eres un monstruo solo eres una niña.-dijo el panda rojo. Sacando fichas de domino.

-Jugamos?-dijo el panda rojo. Tigresa tomo las fichas pero se rompieron.

-debes aprender a controlarte este juego requiere control.- dijo el panda rojo. Los dias se tornaron semanas, las semanas meses Tigresa se esforzo enormemente la fe que Shifu tenia en ella no iba a ser en vano. Finalmente un dia logro ordenar las fichas de domino en un simbolo del ying y el yang sin romperlas finalmente completo su entrenamiento.

El orfanato volvia a ser el lugar mas feliz de china pero a Tigresa le quedaba un desafio. ¿Encontraria una familia? Al parecer no. Todos los adultos seguian temiendole menos uno.

-Shifu.-dijo felizmente tigresa al ver a su maestro.

-ven Tigresa vamos a casa.-dijo el panda rojo y ambos volvieron juntos al palacio de jade.

Fin del Flash back.

Despues de esa conmovedora historia Po dejo salir un ligero sollozo provocando risitas de los conejitos.

-Les parece gracioso eh. ¿Debe ser mas facil burlarse de los demas a que se burlen de ti? No les he hablado de mono.-dijo Po y los conejitos negaron con la cabeza.

Ultimo flash back:

4 palabras M-A-L-O. MALO esperen esa es una palabra con 4 letras. Como sea el punto es que mono era malo con todo. Robaba sus bananas y dejaba las cascaras tiradas para que los demas se tropezaran. Hartos los aldeanos idearon un plan.

-Vete.-dijeron ellos. Pero mono los ignoro.

Bien no era un mal plan. Pero entonces los aldenos decidieron que debian obligar a mono a irse contrataron a maestros de Kung fu para que lo echaran pero nadie era rival para mono el podia dejar a cualquiera sin pantalones. Literalmente. Entonces los aldeanos llamaron al nada menos que Oogwey.

-Mono debes irte de aqui.-dijo la tortuga.

-claro si me vences me marchare pero si no tu tendras que irte sin pantalones.-dijo Mono pero Oogwey no usaba pantalones. Aun asi mono lo enfrento pero el joven primate no era rival para la tortuga a pesar de su avanzada edad el reptil de caparazon era muy veloz finalmente Mono estubo a punto de ser aplastado por un poste pero Ogwey lo salvo.

-Me salvaste ¿Porque?-dijo el langur dorado.

-puedo ver que tienes un gran talento Mono pero tambien un gran dolor.-dijo la tortuga. Y no se equivocaba cuando era niño Mono se tropezo con una cascara de banana y perdio sus pantalones todos los demas se burlaron cruelmente de el asi que el fue cruel con los demas.

-Tu ganas me ire.-dijo Mono.

-Quedate pero usa tu poder para el bien. Dale a los demas lo que te fue negado.-dijo Ogwey.

-mis pantalones.-

-la compasion.-

Asi fue como mono decidio tratar con respeto a los demas y se volvio bueno pero tambien era malo pero solo con los villanos.

Fin del flash back.

Al terminar la historia los alumnos de Po se pusieron a jugar de nuevo y entonces llego Shifu con los cinco.

-Maestro.-dijo Po.

-No fue facil verdad?-dijo el panda rojo.

-no se si aprendieron algo.-dijo Po apenado.

-vamos a ver. Digannos niños que les enseño Po?-dijo Shifu.

-Que el Kung fu consiste en pelear pero tambien en tener paciencia .-dijo uno de los conejitos.

-tambien que debemos tener valor.-dijo otra coneja.

-que hay que saber controlarse.-dijo otro conejo.

-debemos usarlo para ayudar a los demas.-agrego otro conejo.

-y te ayuda a ganar confianza.-dijo timidamente otra conejita. Shifu estaba impresionado.

-nada mal Po.-dijo el panda rojo.

-Vaya estoy impresionada como les enseño Po todo eso.-pregunto cierta felina a los infantes.

-Po nos conto las historias de cada uno de ustedes.-dijo la misma conejita timida de antes.

-en serio? Eso incluye mi pasado en el orfanato.-dijo Tigresa y los conejitos asintieron.

-Po no te habia dicho que no le contaras nadie.-dijo Tigresa molesta. Sin decir palabra Po salio corriendo. Y su novia Yandere fue tras el.

-bueno niños la clase acabo.-dijo Shifu y los niños se despidieron.

Fin por ahora...

Vaya no sabia que esta historia seria tan larga. Bueno aqui esta recuerden que mis historias se actualizan semanalmente pero les aclaro que de ahora en adelante si quieren lemon tendran que visitar mi otro fic Historias porno sin fines de lucro. gracias y que tenga un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Kung fu Panda AU.

Bueno amigos mios espero que esten bien. Por cierto lamento no haber publicad historia ayer pero me di cuenta que no tiene sentido publicar la mismas historias del canon oficial asi que a partir de ahora todos los capitulos son inventados por mi. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 8: El festival.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el palacio de jade. Po estaba enpacando un juego de boligrafos. Mientras tarareaba alegremente.

-Disculpa Po te vez muy feliz esta mañana ¿Que ocurre?-dijo cierto Panda rojo acompañado por Tigresa y Grulla.

-Recuerdan al cerdo que nos visito ayer bueno me pedio que fuera a firmar autografos al festival.-dijo Po. Felizmente.

-argg. El festival de muñequitos.-dijo Grulla repudiendo.

-Asi es. el organizador incluso propuso pagarme pero le dije que no hacia falta.- dijo lleno de orgullo.

-Yo habria aceptado el pago.-dijo Grulla.

-Po no puedo creer que vallas a esa cosa tan ridicula.-dijo Tigresa.

-Ya veo piensa que los que van ahi son unos ñoños que juegan con juguetes y se ponen disfraces ridiculos. Pues esos ñoños los adoran arian cualquier cosas por ustedes incluso saltarian de un barranco si se los pidieran. Me parece que no deberian despreciarlos.-dijo Po dejando el lugar para ir al festival.

-Ah no otra vez.-dijo Tigresa sobandose las sienes.

-Culpa?-pregunto Grulla. A lo que la felina asintio.

-Te entiendo supongo que no debiamos ser mas comprensivos con nuestros fans.-dijo Grulla.

Fuera del palacio Po iva bajando las escaleras cuando cinco individuos que todos conocen bien silvaron detras de el. Po los quedo viendo con una sonrisa ganadora.

-No digas ni una palabra.-dijo Tigresa.

Una vez que se reunieron con el organizador fueron al lugar donde se realizaba el Festival era como la version Kung fu panda de una convencion de comics Fans con disfraces comprando toda clase de mercansia de sus heroes favortios. Incluso habia una mesa donde Po iva a dar autografos.

-No esperaba que los cinco vinieran con Po pero descuiden lo arreglare.-dijo el cerdo y de inmediato unos patos llegaron y agreganron mas mesas y sillas.

-Gracias Don.-dijo Po agrdeciendo al organizador. Una vez que todos tomaron sus lugares de inmediato los fans llegaron al lugar para que le firmaran sus cosas. mientras sus fans los llenaban de toda clase de cumplidos.

-Gracias maestro Mantis eres el mejor. –dijo un cerdito feliz de recibir loq ue queria.

-Gracias jovenes.-dijo Mantis. Quien sentia una gran satisfaccion. A pesar que algunos eran unos ñoños como decia Po a los cinco les encantaba recibir cumplidos y reconocimiento por sus acciones.

-Debo abmitirlo venir al festival fue una gran idea.-dijo Mantis.

-si. Realmente estos chicos harian cualquier cosa por nosotros.-dijo Mono entonces una coneja llego a darle una bebida refrescante a mono.

-Gracias linda.-dijo picaronamente mono y la coneja se desmayo.

Lamentablemente no todos estaban felices Tigresa todavia pensaba que esto era tonto. No por los niños las figuras de accion eran hechos para ellos. Pero ver sujetos de 20 años o mas era vergonzoso.

-Oye Tigresa veo que no te diviertes.-dijo nuestro querido.

-No preocupes por eso Po.-dijo Tigresa. Entonces en ese instante aparecio una conejo periodista para hacerles unas preguntas. A los guerreros.

-Disculpen maestros son Toho del pergamino de noticias podria hacerles una pequeña pregunta.-dijo el conejo.

-Por supuesto señor adelante.-dijo Po.

-¿Que opinan sobre el festival de muñequitos?-Pregunto Toho.

-Fabuloso.-dijo mono.

-Asi es finalmente alguien agradece lo que hago.-dijo Mantis.

-pienso que los pequeñines se ven tiernos con sus disfraces.-dijo vibora.

-Tenias dudas sobre esto pero me agrada.-dijo Grulla.

-¿Que hay de usted Maestra Tigresa.-dijo Toho.

-bueno siendo honesto. No me gusta.-dijo Tigresa dejando en shock a todo el lugar.

-Los juguetes y los disfraces son para niños pequeños. Que hombre y mujeres adultes los usen es vergonzoso a esa edad ya deberian haberlos regalado.-dijo la felina rayada y todos los presentes se ofendieron y/o se pusieron tristes. Entonces alguien toco el hombro de Po.

-Hola Don. No estas molesto verdad.-dijo Po.

-Y no regresen.-dijo el organizador echando a nuestros heroes del festival.

-Tigresa no te ofendas pero tenias que ser grosera.-dijo Vibora.

-Grosera? Solo les di mi opinion.-dijo la felina de ojos ambar.

-Asi? No te escuchado decirle eso a Po.-dijo la serpiente. Entoces tigresa la agarro del cuello.

-Aunque claro a Po es tu novio y no estaria bien ser malo con el.-dijo Vibora mientras luchaba por respirar.

-Tigresa agradezco que tengas consideracion conmigo. Pero esto puede tener consecuencias.-dijo Po preocupado.

-Por favor. Que es lo peor que puede pasar.-dijo Tigresa a la mañana siguiente el Pergamino de noticias publica en primera plana. LA MAESTRA TIGRESA INSULTA A SUS FANS.

-Los niños lloraron? Lo que dije no iba dirigido a los niños.-dijo la felina leyendo el diario.

-Bueno tal vez debas decircelos a la turba iracunda que esta en el patio delantero.-dijo Mono y efectivamente habia un turba iracunda en el patio delantero. Insultando a Tigresa con frases pegadizas.

-Escuchenme. Cuando dije eso no me referia a los niños.-dijo Tigresa pero la muchedumbre solo la abuchea.

-La caja dice que la edad maxima son 12 años.-dijo Tigresa la abuchean mas fuerte.

-Si juegan con juguetes nunca tendran citas.-dijo la felina.

-Es buen punto pero...-dijo un cerdo antes de volver a abuchear. Finalmente Shifu tuvo que intervenir.

-Vuelvan dentro de una hora amigos y Tigresa les dara una respuesta que los dejara conformes.-dijo el panda rojo y la gente obedecio.

-Que clase de respuesta maestro?-dijo Tigresa.

-Una disculpa.-dijo Shifu.

-Oh no. No pienso disculparme por algo que nisiquera es una ofensa.-dijo la felina terca como siempre.

-Tigresa le dijiste a cientos de personas que su pasatiempo favorito es vergonsozo.-reprendio Shifu.

-Pero esa es mi opinion. Y no les voy a mentir.-dijo Tigresa.

-ven conmigo.-dijo el panda rojo. Entonces ellos fueron directamente a la casa de la señora Yun.

-Oh maestro Shifu. que alegria verlo.-dijo la cabra alegremente.

-Que tal señora Yun ella es Tigresa. queria que le dijeran tu opinion sobre las mujeres rudas.-dijo Shifu.

-no me agradan.-dijo Yun.

-¿QUE? ¿PORQUE?-Dijo tigresa indignada.

-Son muy tontas. A los hombres no les gusta que su mujer los mande o sea mas fuerte que ellos a menos que sean como Po osea que tengan mal gusto.-dijo la cabra entonces Tigresa agarro a la señora Yun de su camisa preparandose para golpearla.

-Tigresa porque estas tan enojada? Es solo la opinion honesta de Yun.-dijo el panda rojo.

-Esta bien que no le guste ser ruda. Pero no le hacemos daño a nadie no deberia ser ta cruel con... oh cielos.-dijo Tigresa al darse cuenta de todo. Luego bajo a la señora Yun.

-Me alegra ser de ayuda.-dijo la cabra antes de volver adentro.

-A maestro. Soy una tonta nunca debi decir esa ofensa.-dijo Tigresa el panda rojo la anima entonces tigresa se da cuenta de lo que debe hacer.

La hora paso y la muchedumbre volvio al palacio armada con antorchas y trinches en caso que la respuesta de Tigresa no lo sastisfaciera.

-Amigos mios humildemente pido que me perdonen crei que solo estaba dando mi opinion pero alguien me ayudo a ver que realmente fui cruel. Cada quien es libre de tener sus gustos y creencias siempre y cuando no lastimen a los demas.-dijo la felina de inmediato un cerdo que estaba entre la muchedumbre comenzo a aplaudir y todos le siguieron. La multitud quedo conforme y decidieron irse.

Mas tarde esa noche Tigresa Po habia preparado una cena especial para Tigresa. Tofu de 100 años con brotes de bambu.

-vaya Po para ser una comida que no te gusta. La preparas muy bien.-dijo Tigresa.

-estoy orgulloso de ti Tigresa. nos enseñaste una leccion a todos.-dijo Po.

-Que no es bueno ser cruel.-dijo Tigresa.

-exacto. Y si necesitas quejarte de algo hazlo en privado.-dijo Mantis a tratando de ser gracioso pero nadie se rio.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les guste esta historia la proxima semana veramos a Song y Tigresa en uno de esos clasicos fics donde compiten entre ellas. Recuerden que mis historias se actualizan semanalmente Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Kung fu Panda AU.

Bueno amigos mios espero que esten de lo mejor. Tal como les prometi en esta ocasion traigo un competencia entre feminas. Espero les guste bueno sin nada mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 9: Pelea de Gatas.

Era un hermoso dia en el palacio de jade. Era el dia del guerrero Dragon y Tigresa estaba preparando su regalo para su querido Novio Po.

-Listo. A Po le gustara este Nunchaku autografiado por Kwan. No se que le vera a ese carnero egolatra pero bueno lo importante es que este feliz.-dijo Tigresa riendo. Despues de preparar el regalo de Po Tigresa se decidio ir al salon de los heroes para ayudar a los padres de Po con la fiesta que estaban preparando para el.

-Quiero los Dumplings ahi.-dijo la madre de Po indicandole a los aldeanos donde poner cada cosa entonces vio a su querida nuera.

-Oh Tigresa querida. Me alegra verte.-dijo la Mujer panda. Abrazando a Tigresa hasta que esta tuvo dificultades para respirar.

-Tam bien me alegra verla.-dijo Tigresa jadeado.

-Oye es el regalo de Po? Pon lo con los demas.-dijo la esposa de Lin shi. A lo que tigresa obedecio dejo el regalo en la mesa pero desafortunadamente tuvo que encontrarse en con la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo.

-Vaya vaya. La marimacho con suerte.-dijo Song. Quien tambien habia llegado a dejar su obsequio.

-Song. ¿Como esta mujerzuela ladrona?-dijo Tigresa mirando con despresio a la leopardesa de las nieves.

-Para tu informacion deje de ser ladrona hace mucho. Y estoy aqui para demostrarle a Po cuanto lo amo.-dijo Song de forma soberbia.

-Escuchame bien basura. Po es mio nada me lo va a quitar mucho menos tu.-dijo tigresa llena de rabia.

-Tu no lo mereces. Cuando llego aqui lo despreciaste por ser un panda.-dijo La leopardesa.

-ay si tu muy inocente. Te aprovechaste de su buen corazon para robarte el caliz,-dijo Tigresa ambas gatas comenzaron a mirarse con desprecio y odio. Como si fuesen dos rivales apunto de tener su ultimo combate. Por fortuna cierto panda rojo se hizo presente en el lugar.

-Suficiente. Tigresa una maestra de tu calibre no se comporta de esa manera. Y Song no creo que Po le agrade que ambas se peleen de esa forma.-dijo cierto maestro orejudo. Ambas felinas se disculparon y abandonaron en lugar.

Mas tarde esa noche la fiesta en honor a Po resulto todo un exito. Nuestro querido panda estaba abriendo sus regalos.

-Woau. Es la mejor camisa que me han regalado.-dijo Po.

-Gracias Po no fue nada facil conseguirla.-dijo Mono. El primate tenia buenos contactos en el mercado del valle.

-ahora ¿Cual deberia abrir?-dijo Po.

-Abre estos Tigresa y Song los hicieron de forma especial para ti.-dijo Lei Lei. La adorable pandita abmiraba mucho a las grandes guerreras como Tigresa y Song.

-Muy bien veamos que me obsequio mi dulce Tigresa.-dijo Po abriendo su obsequio para encontrar un Nunchaku ortografiado por Kwan su luchador favorito.

-Feliz dia del guerrero dragon.-dijo Tigresa pero a Song no le gusto nada.

-Eso no es justo le regalaste lo mismo que Yo.-dijo la leopardesa llena de Rabia. Po entonces abrio el regalo de Song para confirmar lo que ella decia.

-Eres una copiona.-dijo Song señalando a Tigresa.

-Yo? Fuiste tu la que me copio a mi.-dijo Tigresa.

-Ya me tienes harta. Voy acaar contigo.-dijo Tigresa tomando una espada.

-la que va a morir aqui eres tu.-dijo Song con una lanza en sus manos. Ambas guerreras se atacaron una a la otra abrian lastimado a alguien si Po no hubira intervenido. Peñiscandole los nervios.

-Buen trabajo Po.-dijo cierto panda Rojo.

A la mañana siguiente Tigresa y song se levantaron en la enfermeria.

-Buenos dias Maestra Tigresa y Señorita Song.-dijo Lei Lei quien junto con Bao estaban cada uno sentado al lado de una de las felinas.

-Lei ¿Que paso?-dijo Tigresa. A la niña panda que estaba junto a ella.

-Tu y Song comenzaron a atacarse y Po tuvo que ponerlas bajo control.-dijo Bao quien estaba a la par de Song.

-Perfecto significa que se molesto con nosotras. Gracias Tigresa.-dijo Song.

-Oye no soy la que quiera robarle el novio a otra chica.-Respondio Tigresa.

-Oigan la Señora Tin Tin. Dice que puede ayudarlas a resolver esto.-dijo inocentemente Lei Lei mientras comia cubitos de Tofu. Entonces ambas felinas decidieron ir con su querida suegra.

Tin Tin estaba podando un arbolito bonsai. Cuando ciertas felinas llegaron al jardin.

-Buenos dias Tigresa y Song. Durmieron bien.-dijo la madre de Po.

-Si señora Shin.-dijo Tigresa.

-disculpen Señora Shin Lei y Bao dijeron que usted podia ayudarnos a resolver nuestra ¨pequeña rensilla¨-dijo Song.

-Yo no usaria el termino pequeña pero si. Veran cuando eran pequeña me entrenaron para ser una buena esposa. Se me ocurrio que ustedes podrian recibir ese entrenamiento tambien la mejor se quedara con Po.-dijo la madre de nuestro querido Panda.

-Me parece justo. No puede ser mas dificil que los entrenamientos de Kung Fu.-dijo Tigresa.

-Por favor en serio crees que una Marimacho como tu puede ser buena esposa.-dijo la leopardesa.

-No no niñas. Una buena esposa no se pelea ahora empecemos con esto.-dijo Tin Tin.

Durante el resto del dia las dos felinas estuvieron recibiendo el entrenamiento de como ser una buena esposa. La primera leccion cocinar.

-la cocina es algo que toda mujer debe dominar por lo que su primera Leccion sera hacer un plato de fideos.-dijo La madre de Po.

Tigresa replico todo lo que habia visto hacer a Po. Para alguien con memoria fotografica como ella no era dificil igualar la receta de su querido Po.

-Listo.-dijo la Maestra del estilo tigre. Tin Tin tomo un cucharon lo probo.

-Delicioso lograste recrear mi receta a la perfeccion pero temo que Song al hacer un plato original.-dijo Tin Tin revelando que Song habia creado una deliciosa receta de Diosas con salsa dulce. Tigresa rompio el utensilio que tenia en la mano.

La segunda leccion consistio en limpiar.

-Para esta leccion deberan limpiar el piso. Aqui no hace falta cocinar pero hay que ser eficiente.-dijo la madre de Po.

-No hay problema el piso del salon de los heroes quedara tan limpio que se podra comer... en el.-dijo Song quedando estupefacta al ver que el piso ya estaba limpio.

-El casco de velocidad maxima.-dijo Tigresa quitandose un casco parecido al del la patada trueno. Song solo pudo formar una sonrisa rigida y falsa.

Finalmente la madre de Po llevo a las chicas a buscar a su hijo. Song y Tigresa no dejanban de empujarse.

-Relanjense chicas estoy segura que podran facilmente con esta prueba.-dijo Tin Tin. Mientras iban caminando cierto Panda aparecio detras de ellas.

-Mama,Chicas. Las encontre.-dijo Po quien iba a compañado de un Tigre blanco apuesto.

-Po. Donde has estado?-dijo Tigresa.

-Y quien es tu amigo?-dijo Song. Sonando algo interesada.

-Song el es Mao Lee uno de los estudiantes del maestro Rhino.-dijo Po.

-Song querida Po me hablo de ti hace unas semanas atras y me preguntaba si estarias interesada en salir.-dijo Mao.

-Bueno supongo que podriamos ir a pasear por ahi.-dijo la joven leopardesa. Despues de eso la feliz pareja se fue del lugar muy feliz uno con el otro.

-Disculpe señora Tin. De casualidad Todo esto fue un plan para distraernos mietras Po conseguia un novio para Song?-dijo la felina rayada.

-Tal vez pero ve el lado amable no solo tiene a tu novio pa ra ti sola. Tambien te enseñe cosas que te ayudaran si decides casarte con Po. Aqui entre nos los pandas macho son muy inmaduros.-dijo Tin Tin.

-Creame eso me consta.-dijo La felina de ojos ambas. Esa noche ambas Po y Tigresa tuvieron una cita doble con Mao y Song. Ambas chicas habian encontrado al hombre de su vida. Pero lo mejor vendria esa noche cuando ambas chicas pondrian a prueba sus conocimentos en la artes amatorias.

Extra lemon.

Po y tigresa estaban en un cuarto de hotel. En medio de una apasionante secion de besos. Mientras Po manosiaba su pecho y trasero nuestro querida felina estaba apariciando los testiculos de Po. Segun el libro de Tin Tin esto era agradable para tu amante.

Por su parte Song estaba comiendosela a Mao. La leopardesa chupaba y saboriaba la verga d esu amado como una profesional usanba la lengua procurando que sus dientes no tocaran el miembro.

-Se que no tengo el tamaño de una Tigresa. pero no te contegas.-dijo Song.

-como si pudiera.-dijo Mao entonces el introdujo su virilidad de manera brusca era una verga enorme y el coño de Song era tan absurdamente estrecho.

-Dios mio la tienen muy estrecha.-dijo Mao.

-eres un tigre malo. Violame tigre malo.-dijo la leopardesa y Mao comenzo a arremeter de manera brutal ambos felinos estaban engolocinados con el otro era una escena digno de un manga hentai.

-si papi. Dame mas duro.-dijo la leopardesa. Mientras el tigre blanco seguia embistiendo su intimidad sus pechos rebotaban de un lado a otro como globos de agua. Finalmente ambos amantes se corrieron a la vez.

Devuelta en el cuarto de Tigresa ella y Po estaban follando el posicion del misionero. Mientras lo hacian Tigresa movia sus caderas de manera frenetica y apasionada habia leido que esto incrementaba el placer mutuo y vaya que no se equivoco.

-Oh si Po violame lido osito.-dijo la felina con expresion de extasis en el rostro. Los pechos de tigresa parecian estar hechos de goma exepto por sus pesones que estaban mas duros que una piedra. Era pechos capaces de criar a decenas de niños saludables. Pero por ahora el unico niño que recibia atencion era Po.

-mirate Po amamantandote como un niño hambriento.-dijo La felina sonriendo de manera altanera.

Fue una noche magica llena de placer y amor. Amabs parejas viviran felices para siempre.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado recuerden que pueden enviarme sus sugerencias atraves de un PM Tambien les recuerdo que los fics se actualizan cada semana gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	10. Chapter 10

Kung Fu panda AU.

Saludos a todos aquellos que leen mis fics espero que esten de lo mejor. Bueno como siempre espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y tambien les recuerdo que pueden enviarme sus sugerencias atraves de un PM. Bueno sin nada mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 10: El valle de la paz VS. El Valle del loto.

Nuestra historia comienza con un par de cerdos entrando al valle de la paz ambos cerdos llegan donde esta el monumento al guerrero Dragon.

-Muy bien es hora de trabajar.-dijo una de los cerdos quienes tenian la intencion de vandalisar la estatua de Po. Pero en ese momento cierto panda aparecio detras de ellos.

-No recuerdo solicitar que le pusieran un bigote a mi estatua.-dijo Po. Los cerdos intentaron defenderse pero poco o mas bien nada pudieron hacer contra Po.

A la mañana siguiente Po y tigresa fueron a entregar a los dos marranos bromistas al valle vecino. Los recibio Mei Ling y un tigre de bengala llamado Yang. Quienes tambien traian un par de bromistas del valle de la paz.

-Tambien Ustedes?-dijo Tigresa.

-Si asi es.-dijo la lince.

Ambas parejas intercambiaron a sus prisioneros y volvieron a sus respectivos valles. Mientras tanto un elefante Alguacil supervisaba que repararan los daños a la estatua de Po.

-cielos es la cuarta vez esta semana.-dijo Hu. Lleno de disgusto.

-Jefe Hu.-llamo Po haciendo que el elefante volteara.

-ah Po. Que alegria verte los daños a tu estatua estan siendo arreglados con exito.-dijo el elefante burocrata.

-Gracias señor.-dijo Po haciendo reverencia.

-Por cierto me gustaria hablar con Shifu.-dijo el elefante llamando la atecion de Tigresa.

-Para que lo necesita.-dijo La felina de ojos ambar.

-solo quiera hablar traquilamente con el.-dijo Hu sin embargo cuando el paquidermo fue a ver a Shifu hablo de manera totalmente opuesta a tranquila.

-SHIFU ESTO ES DEMASIADO ESTA RENSILLA ABSURDA CON EL VALLE DEL LOTO DEBE TERMINAR. MI HERMANO Y YO ESTAMOS ARTOS DE TENER QUE ARREGLAR LOS DESASTRES DE LOS BROMISTAS.-dijo Hu lleno de molestia.

-Ademas este conflicto absurdo tampoco nos deja ir al valle del Loto cada vez que vamos ahi la gente quiere lincharnos-dijo Grulla. Y los demas furiosos asintieron.

-Amigos mios este conflicto me molesta tambien pero tristemente no puedo hacer nada la Maestra Mugan me tiene mucho odio.-dijo el panda rojo.

-Mugan?-dijo Po quien se encontraba en el lugar.

-La maestra del Palacio de Grannatte- dijo el panda Rojo

FLASH BACK NARRADO POR SHIFU:

cuando era Joven ella presumia ser la mejor maestra de su Generacion. Un dia ella me desafio a un combate y la venci. Como consecuencia todo el mundo se burlo de ella por alardiar tanto. Cuando fue nombrada como maestra del palacio de Grannatte se propuso una meta demostrar que era mejor maestra de Kung fu que yo y su deseo de superar al palacio de jade llevo a una enemistad entre el valle de la paz y el valle del loto.

Fin del flash back.

-Aun asi Shifu debo insistir en que acaben con este conflicto. Los gastos de reperar los desastres de las bromas implican un gran gasto de dinero de los impuestos-dijo El elefante antes de retirarse.

-Maestro Shifu el Jefe Hu tiene razon. Debe de haber algun modo de resolver esto.-dijo Tigresa.

-Y si trata de enviarle una cesta de regalos con una disculpa escrita.-dijo Mono y Shifu solo quedo viendo serio.

-Por su mirada puedo ver que ya lo hizo.-dijo el primate.

Justo en ese instante aparecio Zeng con una mensaje para Shifu.

-Maestro Shifu la maestra Mugan le envia este mensaje.-dijo el ganzo entregando el Rollo.

-espero que no sea otro poema de odio.-dijo el panda rojo. Entonces lo leyo.

El mensaje decia:

Saludos mi viejo orejudo. El alguacil de mi Pueblo no deja de molestarme con los gastos para reparar los bandalismos de tu gente. Asi que creo que es hora de resolver esto. Un duelo entre los guerreros de ambos palacios, si ganan ustedes dejaremos de molestarlos pero si ganamos nosotros tendras que abmitir que soy mejor maestra que tu.

-¿Que opina maestro?-dijo Po.

-opino que debemos prepararnos para un combate.-concluyo Shifu.

El combate se realizaria en el Palacio de Grannatte el caul era bastante parecido al palacio de jade. Pero la pintura de sus paredes eran principalmente rojas. Los sirvientes de palacio cabras en su mayoria llevaban el tanque donde se encontraba Mugan. Quien se trataba de un pez.

-Ya veo por que la llaman la asesina de los rios.-dijo Po.

-Habitantes del Valle del Loto e invitados del Valle de la Paz. El dia de hoy se resolvera el conflictos entre nuestras provincias los guerreros del palacio de Jade y el palacio de Grannatte se enfrentaran en un combate que decidiera quienes son los mejores.-dijo el pez dorado.

Po y los cinco se pusieron de frente a sus oponentes entre los que estaban Mei Ling y Yang. Junto a ellos estaban un mandril, un jabali, una araña y un cocodrilo. El referi se puso a un lado del tatami listo para dar la señal.

-No puedo creer que en serio vayamos a hacer esto.-dijo Mei Ling.

-No te preocupes esto no cambiara nada.-dijo Yang sujetando la mano de su novia.

-Comienzen.-dijo el referi y el combate comenzo.

Nuestros heroes como sus rivales en turno se lanzaron para lanzarse en un epico combate. Cada uno combatio con el oponente de su preferencia. Po y Yang estaban dandose con todo lo que tenian era como la pelea entre Po y Tai Lung pero sin trucos sucios.

-No lo haces mal Panda.-dijo Yang.

-Gracias. Tu tambien eres un buen oponente.-respondio nuestro querido Panda mientras esquivaba y devolvia los ataques de Yang.

Por su parte Tigresa estaba enmarcada en su combate con Mei ling la lince era una rival dura de roer pero no iba a rendirse. Mei Ling trato de darle un puñetazo a su oponente pero Tigresa la tomo del brazo y la catapulto fuera de la arena Mei Ling entonces saca su baston Bo y trato de golpear a Tigresa con el pero entonces rompio el baston y le dio a Song un golpe directamente a los nervios.

-Perdoname amiga.-dijo Tigresa.

Mientras tanto Mantis estaba en un brutal duelo con la araña. Era una oponente muy poderosa pero mantis era capaz de bloquear sus golpés con sus ataques.

-Los siento querido pero soy muy veloz para tus ocho patas.-dijo Mantis.

-por fortuna no solo tengo ocho patas.-dijo la Araña y ella entonces lanzo su tela de araña la cual apreso a Mantis. Y lo dejo incapaz. De moverse pero en su victoria la araña no vio venir al su compañero cocodrilo quien callo noqueado encima de ella.

-bien hecho Vibora.-dijo Tigresa.

-Mejor vamos a ayudar a nuestros chicos.-dijo la serpiente. Entonces Vibora fue a ayudar a Grulla a vencer al Jabali. Y con el apoyo de Tigresa Po logro vencer a Yang. Todos los del valle de la Paz terminaron victoriando alegremente a sus heroes. Incluso los del valle del Loto reconocieron la habilidad de nuestros heroes.

-Muy buen trabajo amigos. Ahora si me permiten todavia hay dos Guerreros que deben enfrentarse.-dijo Mugan dejando confundida a nustros heroes.

-Me refiero a Shifu y a mi.-dijo La pez dorada. Entonces los ojos de Mugan comenzaron a Brillar y el agua de su tanque se junto con el agua de unas vasijas que estaban por ahi y se convirtieron en un monstruo de hielo que todavia tenia agua dentro de el.

-Barbaro. Pero oye significa que solo querias pelear con Shifu-dijo nuestro panda.

-Por supuesto que si. No creeran que soy tan cruel como para exigirle a mis alumnos que los vencieran a ustedes solo queria saldar cuentas con Shifu. Y el no puede negarse puesto que el codigo de los maestros los maestros tambien deben participar en los desafios entre palacios.-dijo Mugan.

Decidido a obedecer el codigo creado por su maestro Oogwey. Se dispuso a enfrentar al enorme golen de Hielo de Mugan. Mugan fue la primera en atacar pero no fue lo suficientemente rapida a un asi a Shifu no le fue mejor el hielo del que estaba hecho el golen era demasiado duro.

-JAJAJA. Necesitaras mas que golpes basicos para vencer a mu Golen de hielo Shifu. Apredi de mis errores la ultima vez que peleamos.

-Supongo que tendre que esforzarme un poco mas.-dijo Shifu. entoces el panda rojo comonzo a acumular una enorme cantidad de Chi. El cual comenzo. Manifestarse haciendo que de Shifu irradie un enorme brillo.

-¿Que esta haciendo?-dijo Po.

-esta haciendo la tecnica mas peligrosa de los 7 golpes imposibles.-dijo Tigresa.

-Tormenta de Chi.-grito Shifu. entonces el panda Rojo comenzo lanzo una rafaga de energia similar a una genkidama que destrozo sin piedad el golen de hielo de Mugan. Dejandola como un pez fuera del agua.

-Maestra.-dijo Yang mientras el y sus compañeros fueron a ayudarla Shifu parecia el ganador del combate pero entonces el panda rojo se desmayo.

Mas tarde ese dia el maestro Shifu por fin se levanto de su letargo para vencer rodeado de sus queridos alumnos y sus oponentes.

-Esta bien maestro.-dijo Tigresa.

-Si estoy bien Tigresa pero que ocurrio.-dijo el panda rojo.

-La cantidad de Chi requerida lo abrumo Maestro. Estubo inconsiente por 3 horas.-explico grulla.

-pero la buena noticia es que Mugan decidio aceptar su derrota y poner fin a los conflictos entre los valles.-dijo Mono.

-En serio? Donde esta ahora?-dijo Shifu. Po señala a la derecha de Shifu donde el la maestra Mugen estaba en un Tanque enyesada. Estaba molesta pero al menos todo esto le enseño que la venganza no vale la pena.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos espero les haya gustado este capitulo por favor sientanse libres de ejarme sus opiniones en los reinwens y tambien les recuerdo que mis fics se actualizan cada semana. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	11. Chapter 11

Kung fu panda AU.

Buenos dias mis amigos una vez mas su querido amigo masternica trayendoles otra historia para pasar el rato bueno espero que esten de animos porque este capitulo es el principio de una saga. Osea que es la mi version alterada de Kung fu panda 2 bueno sin nada mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 11: El festival de Gogmen.

Nuestra historia comienza en una fabrica en alguna ubicacion desconocida en ella podemos ver a unos lobos trabajando con metales. En eso uno de los lobos se acerca a un trono y se inclina ante una figura oculta entre las sombras.

-Ya casi esta listo mi lord.-dijo el Lobo.

-Excelente pronto toda chica se inclinara a mis pies.-dijo la misteriosa figura.

Mientras en el Valle de la paz. Un par de niños estaban jugando con figuras de accion de Po y Tigresa.

-nunca me venceras. Porque soy el guerrero Dragon.-dijo el niño con la figura de accion de Po.

-Shhh. Escucho al guerrero Dragon. Entrenando..-dijo el pequeño al escuchar unos alaridos dentro del salon de entrenamiento. Alli podemos ver a los cinco observando el inmenso esfuerzo que realizaba Po.

-Es increible.-dijo mantis sorprendido. Pero cuando la camara nos muestra a Po podemos ver que en realidad intentaba meter otro bocadillo a su boca.

-Listo cien bocadillos de una sola vez.-dijo Po cuando finalmente logro meter todos los bocados en su boca. Y luego se los trago de un solo.

-Vaya Po debo abmitirlo crei que terminarias atrangantandote.-dijo Tigresa. orgullosa de su novio.

-que puedo decir. Asi somos los pandas.-dijo Po luego en ese mismo instante aparecio el maestro Shifu.

-Interrumpo algo.-dijo Shifu.

-No maestro.-dijeron los cinco y Po al unisono.

-muy bien porque tengo grandes noticias. La familia de los pavo reales. Nos estan invitando al Festival de Gogmen.-dijo el panda rojo mostrando la invitacion.

-En serio eso es fantastico.-dijo Po sumamente feliz.

-Vaya Po parece que la noticia te alegro mucho.-dijo Mono.

-Pues claro La familia de Pavo reales siempre a sido amigos de los pandas. Por generaciones los pandas hemos cultivado los vegetales que se comen en ciudad Gogmen. Y cambio los pavo reales nos han ofrecido todo lo que necesitamos para subsistir.-dijo Po.

-De hecho habia un pavo real que era muy amigo nuestro.-dijo Po.

-Lo sabemos Po. Lord Shen.-dijo Mono.

Flash Back narrado por Tigresa.

Desde que era un niño Lord Shen siempre sintio un gran afecto por los pandas todas las semanas visitaba la aldea para jugar con ellos. Segun el propio Shen los pandas eran la raza mas noble de china no rechazaban ni juzgaban a nadie.

Fin del Flash Back.

-si Shen siempre jugaba los juegos mas divertidos.-dijo Po recordando su niñez.

-Bueno el punto es que el festival se acerca y lord Shen quiere que el Guerrero dragon y los cinco furiosos sean los invitados de honor.-dijo Shifu. llenos de emocion nuestros heroes fueron a empacar sus cosas. El festival de Gogmen era la celebracion mas alegre de toda china y ellos serian los invitados de honor.

-El festival de Gogmen. Oja pudiera ir.-dijo el señor Ping.

-Y ¿Porque no? Podria cerrar su tienda unos dias.-dijo Grulla.

-Olvidalo es la epoca de mayores ventas y no pienso perdermela. Tengan enpaque sus almuerzos favoritos para el camino y saluden a los padres de Po por mi.-dijo Ping entregandoles sus almuerzos a nuestros heroes.

Despues de eso nuestros heroes emprendieron su camino fue un camino largo pero no iban a perderse la celebracion mas grandiosa de toda china.

-Oigan segun este mapa la aldea de los Pandas esta camino a Gogmen.-dijo Mono leyendo el mapa.

-pues si de hecho los pandas tienen derecho a visitar gogmen cuando quieran.-Dijo cierta serpiente.

-Pero lo que me extraña es que ya deberiamos habernos encontrado con la señal del pueblo.-dijo Mono quien por no leer el mapa termino chocando con la señal del pueblo de los pandas.

-Bien mono ahi tienes tu señal.-dijo Po. Y apenas nuestros heroes entraron fueron recibidos por los pandas como heroes.

-Po estoy tan feliz de verte.-dijo Li shin. Dandole a su hijo un abrazo de padre orgulloso.

-Tambien estoy feliz de verlos.-dijo Po a sus queridos padres.

-Maestra tigresa.-dijo Lei Lei. Mientras ella y otros niños panda iban a saludarla. Los pequeños panda realmente queria mucho a Tigresa debido a que Po hablaba mucho de ella es sus cartas.

-¿Van al festival de Gogmen? Que concidencia. Justo algunos de nosotros ibamos a ir.-dijo el padre de Po.

-Y diganme señor Shin. ¿Como les ha ido?-dijo Vibora.

-De maravilla el exito que Po tuvo como Guerrero Dragon inspiro a otros jovenes en convertirse en guerreros. Ahora tenemos nuestra porpia brigada panda para defendernos de los criminales.-dijo Lin shi. Señalando a unos jovenes panda armados con nunchakus y bastones.

-Suena a que les va muy bien.-dijo Tigresa cargando a Lei Lei.

-Claro que si querida.-Los pandas ya no son una raza debil. Ahora somos temidos.-dijo Li shin.

-¿Como puede alegrarte eso?-se escucho a lo lejos. Apenas oyo ese atrevido comentario el padre de Po puso una cara de fastidio.

-Bao no tengo tiempo para tus estupidas quejas.-dijo Li shin.

-¿QUE? Yo te dire lo que es estupido que toda la aldea piense que tu hijo es un heroe. Cuando en realidad en un traidor. Hay una razon por la que los pandas no pelean y es porque pelear es un acto barbarico y sangriento los guerreros no son mas que unos asecinos.-dijo Bao pero antes de que Li puediera respondiera Tigresa se adelanto.

-Escucheme bien anciano. El mundo esta lleno de peligros personas malas con las que no se puede negociar estas personas que solo quiere robarle y/o matar a sus seres queridos. Y por eso es que peleamos para mantenerlos a raya y evitar que lastimen a los inocentes si no fuera por los guerreros como Po. Usted y toda sus aldea vivirian con temor.-dijo Tigresa.

-Es cierto. Si no fuera por Po tendriamos que pagarle a los bandidos.-dijo un panda de por ahi y enseguida echaron a Bao con desprecio.

-Buen trabajo querida nuera. Ese viejo se lo merecia.-dijo Tin Tin.

-de nada.-dijo la maestra Tigresa.

Finalmente nuestros heroes llegaron a la Ciudad de Gogmen era como una version de la antigua china de una metropolis moderna con edificios altos y calles concurridas. Al llegar al palacio fueron recibidos por el principe heredero de la ciudad Lord Shen quien se alegro al ver a su viejo amigo

-Po ¿cuanto tiempo sin verte?-dijo el pavo real luego el y Po se dan un saludo caracteristico de amigos. Lo cual dejo confundidos a los cinco.

-Por su mirada puedo deducir que Po no les dijo que el y yo eramos viejos amigos.-dijo Shen.

-¿En serio?-dijo Vibora confundida.

-Claro Shen era literalmente el unico que compartia mi aficcion por el Kung fu.-dijo Po.

-Si recuerdo como soliamos jugar a que eramos heroes que luchan contra el mal. Y mis modales un gusto conocerlos cinco furiosos.-dijo Shen saludando a Tigresa.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo Lord Shen. Soy tigresa.-dijo la felina de ojos ambar.

-Lo se la gran guerrera de la que Po estaba enamorado. Debo decirlo Po tienes buen gusto.-dijo el pavo real.

-Shen querido?-llamo una voz femenina perteneciente a una Panda.

-Mei Mei. Cielito nuestros invitados de honor llegaron.-dijo el pavo real.

Mei Mei no era parecida a la tercera pelicula. Era una pandita gordita pero con curvas con una cara menos fea que la de la pelicula, un cuerpo como el de una pandaren de Warcarft y un cabello parecido al de Chun li de Street Fighter.

-Amigos mios ella el Mei Mei. Mi prometida y la prima de Po.- Explico Shen.

-Un placer conocerlos amigos.-dijo Mei Mei.

-tambien es bueno conocerte. Querida como novia de Po siempre no agrada conocer miembros de la familia de Po ¿No es cierto chicos?-dijo Tigresa. A lo que todos asintieron menos Mono quien estaba perdido en su mundo. Hechizado por la belleza de Mei Mei.

-Mono. Por favor vuelve.-dijo Po a su amigo.

-Bueno mientras Mono vuelve de donde esta porque no les mostramos sus habitaciones.-dijo Mei entonces ella le mostro a Po y los demas donde iban a quedarse. Lo que nuestros heroes no sospechaban es que un plan perverso se estaba gestando.

Continuara...

Bueno amigos mios espero que este primer capitulo sea de su agrado les recuerdo que todas mis historias se actualizan semanalmente. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	12. Chapter 12

Kung fu Panda (AU).

Apuesto que muchos creian que me habia olvidado de este fic. Pues no. Aqui estoy trayendoles la actualizacion semanal como siempre lo hago. Bueno espero que esten de lo mejor continuamos exactamente donde nos quedamos.

Capitulo 12: El festival de Ciudad Gogmen: parte 2.

Amanecio en la metropolis de Gogmen y nuestros heroes se despertaron de golpe.

-Buenos dias Maestro.-dijeron nuestros heroes al unisono.

-Maestro? Chicos estan de vacaciones.-dijo Mei Mei quien habia llegado para escoltar a nuestros heroes al comedor.

-Perdon Prima es la costumbre.-dijo Po.

-bueno de cualquier modo. Estoy feliz de que sean nuestros invitados de honor. Por favor siganme al comedor.-dijo la mujer panda.

-Te seguiria hasta el fin del mundo.-dijo mono en las nubes.

-disculpa.-dijo Mei.

-nada.-dijo Mono los demas solo rieron disimuladamente. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Lord Shen el pavo real habia recibido un mensaje de un halcon mensajero. Inmediatamente despues Shen entrega su respuesta al halcon y se marcha. Despues de esta actividad sospechosa Shen va areunirse con su prometida en el comedor. Para su disgusto tambien estaban sus padres.

-Shen llegas tarde.-dijo el rey pavo real.

-Llego un mensaje de la fabrica de hierro. Lo tenia que respoonder.-dijo el principe.

-Un minuto tarde es un minuto tarde sin excusas.-Replico seriamente el monarca de plumaje azul.

-Perdona cielo pero solo queremos que seas el mejor Rey que Gogmen pueda tener.-dijo la reina Pavo real tratando de calmar a su hijo.

-Si lo se madre.-respondio Shen antes de sentarse.

-Wuao Mei. Tus suegros son muy estricto.-dijo Mono a la prima de Po.

-es algo que Shen y Yo tenemos en comun.-dijo la mujer panda.

-Disculpe Majestad.-dijo Po al padre de Shen.

-solo quiero que sepa que si necesitan ayuda con los preparativos del festival. Siempre pueden contar conmigo.-dijo Po.

-No Guerrero Dragon ustedes son nuestros invitados solo queremos que disfruten su estadia.-dijo El rey.

-Bueno si usted insiste.-dijo Mantis sentado comodamente sobre un cojin de terciopelo en la mesa.

-Ahora que los mencionas Mei querida porque no le muestras a nuestros invitados la ciudad.-Dijo la madre de Shen.

-Si mi señora.-dijo respetuosamente. La prometida de Shen.

-Y tu Shen vendras conmigo para supervisar los preparativos del Festival tal vez aprendas algo del mejor.-dijo el rey pavo real Shen solo lo miro de reojo.

-Y quite esa cara arrogante. Solo quiero que seas la mitad de bueno de lo que yo fui.-regaño el rey pavo real a su hijo.

Mas tarde ese dia. Mei Mei llevo a Po y a los cinco a conocer la ciudad. Pasaron primero por el monumento del Consejo de maestros los protectores de Gogmen.

-Esta estatua fue eregida como un tributo a los Lideres de las academias de Kung fu. Y heroes de nuestra ciudad.-dijo la prometida de Shen.

-Lo sabemos Po literalmente sabe cada detalle de la historia.-dijo Grulla.

-Incluso detalles que nosotros desconociamos.-dijo Mono.

-Bueno creo que entonces los llevare al mercado.-dijo Mei Mei.

-Aqui se puede conseguir todo lo que uno desee. Me gusta venir y comprar cosas para los huerfanos y eso me recuerda. Po podrias ayudarme a recoger una carga de dulces para la escuela primaria.-dijo Mei a lo que Po asintio.

-Ella es todo un angel.-dijo Mono otra vez en las nubes.

-Mono olvidalo ella esta comprometida.-dijo Vibora. Arruinando las fantasias del primate.

-Si ademas lo esta con un principe y tu eres un plebeyo.-dijo Mantis.

-Un plebeyo que la tiene chica.-dijo Tigresa burlandose de mono.

-Para tu mayor informacion la tengo de veinte centimetros.-dijo Mono.

-A Po le mide veinte cinco.-dijo Tigresa. ofendiendo a mono.

-saben algo apuesto que ella es infeliz con Shen. Voy a preguntarle.-dijo Mono lleno de confianza.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Po.-dijo Mei a su primo. Quien hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no soltar los caramelos. En tonces Mono se puso detras de Mei Mei y le toco el hombro.

-Dime Mei. ¿Como es tu relacion con Shen?-dijo Mono.

-Pues siendo honesta es el mejor hombre con quien he estado.-dijo Mei Mei en ese momento el corazon de Mono quedo roto.

-el siempre me da todo lo que le pido. Me trata con ternura y siempre esta ahi para hacerme feliz. Pero lo que mas me gusta es cuando hacemos el amor.-dijo Mei esto ultimo termino mantando a Mono.

-Bueno mejor continuamos Mono?-dijo Mei percatandose que ya no estaba.

Mientras tanto habia terminado de supervisar los preparativos del festival.

-Espero que hayas aprendido algo Shen.-dijo el rey pavo real a su hijo.

-Por supuesto padre. Siempre aprendo algo contigo ahora si me disculpas voy a segurarme que el banquete del festival vaya segun lo planeado.-dijo Shen.

-Bien pero no hagas una locura.-dijo el padre de Shen a lo que su hijo se fue hablando bajo. Mientras tanto Mei Mei habia llevado a nuestros heroes a unas aguas termales. El baño era mixto y todos estaban desnudos. Ya se podran imaginar como se sentian los Po, Grulla, Mono y Mantis. Ya que eran los unicos chicos en el lugar. Y para su desgracia no se permitia apariarse en los balnearios. Asi que pueden imaginar el tormento de estar entre varias mujeres hermosas y no poder hacerles nada.

-Oigan chicas nada cae mejor que echarse agua tibia en los senos.-dijo Mei Mei. Con toda intencion de molestar a los chicos. Luego ella tomo un cucharon y se echo un poco de agua en los senos. La cual fluyo delicadamente sobre estos. Enseguida todas las mujeres del lugar ncluyendo a Tigresa hicieron lo mismo. Los pobres chicos estaban completamente ruborizados.

-Adelante chicos deleitense. Esta prohibido tocar pero no mirar.-dijo Tigresa burlona Y todas las otras hembras presentes rieron. Los chicos solo tenian una pensamiento en su cabeza. ¨malditas succubus¨.

Volviendo con Shen el joven principe fue a un lugar desconocido a las afueras de Gogmen. Y alli se encontro con una misteriosa figura encapuchada.

-Trajiste lo que te Pedi?-dijo el pavo real albino.

-Si como lo acordamos.-dijo el encapuchado resultando ser Bao. Quien tambien traia una bolsa consigo.

-Excelente. Este sera un festival que nunca se olvidara jajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-DIJO Shen malevolamente.

Continuara...

Bueno amigos espero les guste este capitulo perdonen se lo sienten algo corto pero ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir puesto tambien deo ayudar a mi familia con el negocio. Bueno recuerden que todos mis fics se actualizan semanalmente Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	13. Chapter 13

Kung fu panda AU:

Bueno espero que esten de lo mejor perdonen por mi inactividad la semana pasada pero ya estoy de vuelta y listo para traerles una historia para pasar el rato. Bueno continuamos donde lo dejamos la ultima vez. Sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 13: El festival de la ciudad de Gogmen. Parte 3.

Despues de un dia de diversion por ciudad Gogmen nuestros heroes fueron devuelta al palacio de los pavo reales.

-¿No fue genial chicos?-dijo Mei Mei feliz como siempre.

-seguro pero habria sido mejor si Tigresa no hubiese hecho que nos echaran del balniario.-dijo Mono. Viendo feo a la felina de ojos ambar.

-Oye no es mi culpa es la primera vez que voy a un balniario.-dijo Tigresa Molesta.

Flash Back:

Nuestros heroes estaban relajados en el lugar. Cuando un ganso entro silvando al lugar y se acerco a Tigresa antes de que pudiera hablar Tigresa lo sujeto del cuello.

-¿Que quieres ladron?-dijo la felina de ojos ambar.

-No soy ladron. Solo venia a dejarles toallas limpias.-dijo el pobre ganso con dificultad paras respirar por lo que Tigresa lo solto apenada.

Fin del Flah Back.

-Tigresa necesitas tomar clases de control de ira.-dijo Vibora.

-Si lo tendre el mente.-dijo Tigresa sin prestar mucha atencion.

Finalmente Mei Mei y nuestros heroes llegaron al palacio de los Pavo reales y fueron recibidos por Shen. Muy sonriente como de costumbre.

-Mei querida. Estoy tan feliz de verte.-dijo el pavo real blanco dandole un beso a su prometida. Cosa que le dio celos a cierto primate.

-Dime cielo. ¿Como te fue con los preparativos esta mañana?-dijo La prima de Po.

-Nada que reportar. Solo a mi padre fastidiandome.-dijo Shen con cara seria cosa que disgusto a su prometida y a nuestros heroes. Desde leguas de distancia podia verse que Shen y su padre no tenian la mejor relacion.

-Lamento eso Shen.-dijo Mei.

-esta bien querida. Es solo que no importa cuando me esfuerze o que tan bien haga las cosas. El nunca esta satisfecho siempre que el lo habria hecho mejor y siempre dice que nunca sere tan buen rey como el.-dijo el pavo real.

-Se como te sientes amigo. Al principio mis padres no me apoyaban con ser guerrero. Pero no deje que eso me desanimara. Yo segui luchando para demostrarles que se equivocaban y al final logre convencerlos de que era mi destino. El punto es que no debes dejar que tus padres te desanimen si no que debes demostrarles lo que vales.-dijo Po tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Gracias Po asi sera.-dijo el pavo real albino.

Mas tarde ese dia finalmente llego la celebracion que todos estaban esperando. El festival de Gogmen. Dijo festejo se realizaba. En la plaza central del pueblo. En dicho lugar se montaba una tarima en donde se sentaban la familia real de Gogmen, el consejo de maestro y los invitados especiales. Mientras que el resto de la poblacion gozaba de todas las actividades que el Festival ofrecia.

-Woau tenias razon Po este es el mejor festival al que yo haya asistido.-dijo Grulla.

-Gracias maestro Grulla significa mucho viniendo de ti.-dijo el Rey pavo real. Mientras un numero de baile estaba realizandose frente a la tarima. Cuando dicho numero termino el Rey se puso de pie y llamo la atencion de todos golpeando su copa con una cuchara.

-atencion mis subditos. Gracias a todos por otro año de prosperidad en nuestra amada gogmen. Es un placer y un privilegio estar aqui y antes de continuar mi hijo tiene unas palabras de agradeciemento. Para nuestros invitados especiales.-dijo el pavo real azul. Entonces Shen se pudo de pie.

-Gracias Padre. Solo me gustaria decir que es todo honor tener a los mejores guerreros de China entre nosotros. En mas de una ocasion ustedes arriesgaron su vida para protejer a los inocentes y siempre ha salido airosos de la situacion. Son un orgulllo para china especialmente mi viejo amigo Po el guerrero Dragon y por esa razon hice que prepararan un sake especial solo para ustedes y el consejo de maestros.-dijo Shen entonces un cerdo les relleno la copa a cada uno de nuestros heroes.

-Propongo un brindes. Por nuestra amistad. Yo moveria el cielo y la tierra por ti mi amigo.-dijo Shen entonces nuestros heroes tomaron el trago. Pero al poco tiempo nuestors heroes quedaron completamente embriagados. Con un solo trago.

-SHEN. Que les hiciste?-dijo Mei Mei. En ese momento Shen abrio su abanico de plumas y una jauria de lobos guerreros hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Aterrorizando a la poblacion dos de ellos tomaron a los padres de Shen por detras. Amenazando con cortar sus cuellos.

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-grito el padre de Shen de manera exigente.

-Es golpe de estado padre para hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste.-dijo el principe rebelde.

-¿De que hablas?-

-desde que tengo memoria. Padre nunca me haz valorado. Siempre presumiendo que eres el mejor rey y nunca podria superarte y que no seria ni la mitad de bueno que tu. Bueno probare que te equivocas. Hare algo que ni tu ni ningun otro pavo real ha hecho antes. Conquistar china.-dijo El pavo real blanco.

-Llevenselo. Y a los maestros tambien.-Ordeno shen a su ejercito de lobos y gorilas quienes obedecieron. Sin dudarlo. Mei Mei estab aterrorizada su el hombre de quien se enamoro era un despota usurpador impotente observaba como se llevaban a su primo y los demas maestros mientras que los lobos saqueban la ciudad. Shen solo reia maniaticamente.

Esa misma noche en la prision de gogmen nuestros heroes estaban recuperandose de la inmensa cruda que Shen les habia dado. A pesar de estar borrachos estaban consientes de lo que paso y estaban furiosos.

-Ese pajarraco como pude llamarlo amigo.-dijo Po. Lleno de rabia. Shen lo habia arrojado a el y sus compañeros en la prision de Gogmen. La cosa no podia ir peor para nuestros heroes pero justo en ese instante cierto panda gruñon con el que se habian encontrado en la aldea de los pandas hizo acto de presencia.

-Bao ¿Que haces aqui?-dijo Po molesto de ver al viejo miserable.

-Solo vine a decirles que fui Yo quien hize ese sake-dijo Bao.

-¿QUE?-Respondieron todos al unisono. Bao solo sonrio.

-Esta loco. Porque traicionar a los pandas.-dijo Tigresa.

-para salvarlos. Una vez que Shen se convierta en emperador. Me nombrara a mi como nuevo gobernante de Gogmen tendre el poder para hacer que los pandas dejen el kung fu. El kung fu es una enfermedad en la sociedad de los pandas y yo voy a curarla. Y ninguno de ustedes podra impedirlo-dijo Bao antes de retirarse.

Continuara...

Bueno amigos espero les guste esta historia y lamento decepcionarte Dante pero Shen es el villano de esta saga pero descuida talvez se reforme en una saga futura bueno espero les guste. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	14. Chapter 14

Kung fu panda AU.

Muy buenas a todos una vez mas su querido y amable paisano. Masternica trayendoles el capitulo final de esta saga. Lamento que sea un capitulo mas corto que la anterior pero descuiden prometo que mi proxima saga durara como minimo seis capitulos. Sin mas que añadir comencemos.

Capitulo 14: La caida del Pavo real.

La ciudad de Gogmen ese bello paraje que solia estare lleno de alegria. Se habia convertido en una distopia tiranica. Gobernada un despota señor de la guerra. Shen habia esclavizado toda la ciudad obligandoles a jurarle lealtad y obedecer todos sus caprichos. Mientras que Mei la bondadosa panda que solo queria lo mejor para sus subditos todavia no podia creer que su principe encantador resultara un Rey malvado. Pero no dijo nada sabiendo que podia empeorar las cosas.

-Bueno Shen ahora que tienes el control de la ciudad ¿Que haras ahora?-dijo la adorable panda hembra.

-Me alegra que preguntes cielito.-dijo Shen. En ese preciso instante aparecieron dos gorilas cargando un extraño objeto tenia forma de cañon pero la Mei no pudo deducirlo puesto que no habia cañones en China.

-¿Que es esto?-dijo la inocente Mei Mei.

-Esto querida es una inveccion mia. El cañon de fuegos artificiales. Como sabras mis ancentros inventaron los fuegos artificiales pero solo como una forma de entretenimiento. Yo acabo de darles un mejor uso. Armas.-dijo el perverso pavo real. Dejando a su prometida aterrada a la vez que intrigada como los algo como los fuegos artificiales que solo habian traido alegria al mundo podian ser usados como un arma.

-Seguro te preguntas como funciona. Bueno permitele a mis muchachos darte una pequeña demostracion.-dijo Shen de inmediato los gorilas de Shen movieron el aterrador astefacto al balcon que estaba en el ultimo piso de la torre.

-Vez esa la estatua de mi padre erejida en la plaza central.-dijo Shen. Señalando dicha estatua.

-Si?-dijo Mei Mei. Entonces los sirvientes de Shen encendieron la mecha del aparato y de la boca de este. Emergio una gigantesca bola de fuego que parecia estas hecho de materiales incandecentes puesto que de ella salian chispas. El disparo llego justo a donde estaba la estatua del rey Pavo real. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la imponente estatua quedo reducia a restos calcinados.

-Ahora imaginate lo que le haria a un enemigo. Mañana Yo y mi ejercito partiremos a conquistar China con la luna llena y marea alta. No sabran que los golpeo o mejor dicho quemo.-dijo el tirano de Gogmen. Mei Mei quedo completamente aterrorizada Su esposo habia creado un arma capaz de destruir todo en china.

-Por supuesto que nunca te obligaria a ver un espectaculo tan sangriento. Mi cielo tu te quedaras aqui bajo el cuidado de las mucamas. Pronto toda china se inclinara a mis pies.-dijo El pavo real mientras reia como un demente.

Mientras tanto en la prision de Gogmen. Nuestros heroes habian perdido la esperanza. Esta ahi sin poder hacer nada.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.-dijo el Rey pavo real.

-Querido tu solo querias lo mejor para el.-dijo su esposa.

-Si pero no lo hice bien. Todo el tiempo despreciandolo tal como mi padre me despreciaba a mi. Pense que eso lo ayudaria a ser fuerte. Pero me equivoque.-dijo el rey destronado.

-El desprecio no genera fuerza.-dijo una misteriosa voz.

-Solo genera odio.-dijo la misma voz revelando ser el espiritu de Oogwey.

-Maestro Oogwey..-dijo Po con alegria todos estaban felices.

-Un placer verlos de nuevo amigos. Veo que no pude elegir mejor momento para visitarlos.-dijo la sabia tortuga.

-Maestro Lord Shen planea destruir la ciudad tiene que aydarnos.-dijo el cierta felina.

-Con gusto los libero pero primero necesito que me escuchen. Shen tiene un arma poderosa capaz de vencerf cualquier tecnica la unica forma de vencerlo es con la paz interior.-

-La paz interior?-dijo Po recordando lo que le habia dicho Shifu.

Flash back.

-No lo olvides panda cualquier cosa es posible con paz interior.-dijo el panda rojo.

Fin del Flash back.

Despues de recordar eso Po se desanimo.

-No he dominado la paz interior. Y es nuestra unica esperanza.-dijo el panda.

-No te preocupes Po, estoy seguro que la hallaraz a tiempo.-dijo el espiritu del anciano. Entonces como por arte de magia. Oogwey abrio la celdas.

Mientras tanto la tropas de Shen estaban preparandose para zarpar decidieron que empezarian su ataque por la ciudad imperial. A la cual se podia llegar por via maritima. En ese momento un viejo panda cascarrabias se acerco a Shen.

-Entonces Shen. ¿Cuanda me daras la ciudad?-dijo Bao.

-temo que hay un ligero cambio de planes.-dijo el pavo real blanco. Entonces un lobo ataco a Bao por la espalda y lo esposo.

-¿Que significa esto?-dijo Bao.

-en serio creiste que te daria Gogmen. Por favor a mi no me molesta que los pandas practiquen Kung fu. De hecho una vez que conquiste China los convertire en mi guardia personal. Llevenselo.- dijo el pavo real encerraron al viejo panda en una jaula que colgaba del mastil.

-Creo que eso es todo. Ya no hay nada ni nadie que me pueda detener.-dijo el pavo real.

-Ni lo sueñes Shen-dijo Po quien junto a sus amigos. Quienes estaban sobre un barco que estaba frente la flota de Shen. Y para el desagrado del Pavo real. Mei Mei estaba con ellos.

-¿Que significa esto MEI MEI?-Dijo el pavo real que se sentia igual que mono. Cuando la panda le rompeo el corazon.

-Lo siento Shen. Pero no puedo amar aun tirano despiadado.-dijo la mujer panda.

-Si eso quieres.-dijo Shen recuperando la compostura entonces el pavo real aplaudio dos veces y sus soldados se lanzaron a la carga. Y comenzo una batalla de proporciones legendarias. Nuestros heroes eran realmente un obstaculo a tomar en cuenta. Junto con el consejo de maestros demostraron ser una fuerza sin igual. Incluso Mei Mei era habilidosa con los nunchakus. Las tropas de Shen estaban siendo abatidas ferozmente. Shen estaba furioso no iba a dejar que lo vencieron facilmente. Aprovechando que su barco estaba detras de donde otros por donde venian los guerreros. Dio na orden arriegada.

-Dispara el cañon.-dijo el pavo real y su lugarteniente sabiendo que no tenian opcion obedecio el Cañon salio disparado a destruyendo todo lo que habia frente a el por fortuna nuestros heroes salieron con heridas menores. Po cuya amada Tigresa arriesgo su vida para salvarlo a el estaba molesto y con deseos de matar a Shen pero recordo lo que Oogwey le dijo. Decidido a acabar con esto se puso de pie.

-Si eso quieres. Terminemos con esto.-dijo Shen entonces sus tropas prepararon los cañones mientras Po estaba entrando en un profundo estado de meditacion.

-Paz interior, paz interior, paz interior.-decia el joven guerrero para si mismo. Finalmente se lanzo el primer disparo y Po logro tomar la esfera llameante y lanzarla lejos.

-Imposible.-dijo Shen.

Pero era cierto Po logro atajar los disparos y como si fueran pelotas. Nada podia hacerse contra el panda. Incluso empezo a alardear.

-Matenlo, quie alguien lo mate.-decia Shen molesto pero era imposible Po deestruyo la flota de Shen con sus propias municiones. Y cuando el ultimo disparo fue atajado Po dio muchas vueltas sobre si mismo formando algo parecido al simbolo del ying y el yang.

-Skidush.-dijo Po antes de lanzar la esfera incandecentes tan fuerte que no solo destruyo la barcaza de Shen si no que mato a todos los que estaban a bordo.

Al ver a su dictador derrtado la gente comenzo a victoriar a Po quien con la poca fuerza que le quedaba volvio a la orilla nadando.

-Buen trabajo osito lindo.-dijo la felina dandole a su novio un dulce beso.

Mas tarde ese dia.

-Por habernos librado de Lord Shen. Ofecialmente Gogmen esta en deuda con ustedes. Cualquier cosa que pidad la tendran.-dijo el Rey pavo real.

Mientras tanto Mono se reunio con su amada Mei Mei. Con una rosa en la mano.

-Mei no es que quiera aprovecharme...-dijo Mono con una rosa en la mano sin pensarlo por un segundo la prima de Po tomo a mono y le dio un beso en los labios. Mientras esto ocurria Bao volvio a la aldea de los pandas esperando una sentencia de prision pero en lugar de eso le dieron una bienvenida.

-Pero no lo entiendo. Traicione a tu hijo.-dijo Bao.

-Shen ya te dio tu merecido. Viejo amigo.-respondio el padre de Po. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bao sonrio.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos mios espero que este historia sea de su agrado gracias por leer y se preguntaran como puedo redimir a Shen si esta muerto bueno esperen a la proxima saga para saberlo. Gracias y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	15. Chapter 15

Kung fu Panda AU.

Bueno aqui una vez mas trayendoles otra historia para pasar el rato. Recuerden que siempre pueden enviarme cualquier sugerencia que tengan atravez de un PM gracias y que disfruten la historia.

Capitulo 15: Mi vieja rival.

Era un dia comun en el valle de la paz habian pasado un par de horas. Po y los cinco estaban visitando a su clud de fans. Un alegre grupo de niños que abmiraban a nuestros heroes como sus heroes.

-El nombre del Clud de fans del guerrero Dragon y los cinco furiosos. Les agredezcon que hayan venido a nuestra fiesta para celebrar el inicio del verano-dijo una conejita jefa del clud.

-De nada lo que sea por nuestro fan. ¿Que tienen planeado para sus vacaciones?-dijo Po tomando jugo.

-Aun no sabemos, solo estamos felices de no tener que ver a Zain.-dijo la coneja.

-¿Quien es Zain?-dijo Tigresa.

-Un bravucon que siempre nos molesta. Nos insulta nos golpea y nos obliga darle nuestros almuerzo.-dijo la un pequeño cerdito dandole rabia a Tigresa.

-woau. Suena como alguien desagradable. Ojala pudieramos ayu...-dijo Po antes que su novia lo interrumpiera.

-Vamos a ayudarlos.-dijo Tigresa.

-Nos disculpan un momento.- dijo Grulla. Luego nuestros heroes juntaron cabezas.

-¿que haces Tigresa?-dijo Po.

-No voy a dejar que esos pobres niños sean victimas de un bravucon.-dijo la felina de ojos ambar.

-Y eso a que viene?-pregunto Vibora.

Flash back narrado por Tigresa.

-Cuando estaba en la clase de iniciacion al Kung fu tenia una compañera que me molestab todo el tiempo su nombre era Kira. Me decia debil, que no servia para el Kung fu y que seria mejor que estuviera muerto. Finalmente me harte y le di una paliza. A pesar que me castigaron por eso fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Jure que si alguien mas estaba en problemas. Lo ayudaria

Fin del Flash Back.

-Bueno supongo que si debemos ayudarlos. Pero no crees que deberiamos usar otros metodos.-dijo Mono.

-Los bravucones solo entienden por la fuerza. Ademas es culpa de los padres de Zain por criar a un monstruo.-dijo Tigresa. despues de eso nuestros heroes voltearon a ver a sus fans.

-Niños vamos a ayudarlos con el tal Zain.-dijo Tigresa. A lo que los pequeñines se alegraron. Despues de eso nuestros heroes eligieron a un pequeño cerdito llamado Zang. Para entrenarlo y enfrentar a la padilla de Zain.

Paso el verano y los chicos volvieron a la escuela. Una pequeña casita que contaba con un patio de juegos Po y Tigresa fueron a ver como le iba a sus alumnos ambos se pusieron en una colina cerca de la escuela.

-Hola tonto.-dijo un niño pantera. Acompañado de un cerdo y un pato.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo la coneja jefa del clud a lo que Zain respondio empujandola.

-Mas respeto. Recuerda que todos son unos perdedores.-dijo la pantera. Finalmente los alumnos de Po y Tigresa entraron en escena.

-Oye Zain.-llamo Zang.

-Eres un Perdedor. Solo los miedosos se meten con los debiles. Apuesto que podria derribarte de un golpe.-dijo Zang. Enfureciendo al abusivo de Zain. Quien fue molesta a donde estaba Zang.

-date por muerta.-dijo Zain entonces Zang le dio al bravucon a una patada en el estomago.

-Como dije un golpe.-dijo Zang. Mas furioso que nunca Zain trato de golpear a Zang muchas veces pero no funciono. Zang esquivaba y golpeaba como el guerrero Dragon. Aunque tambien empleaba movimientos de los cinco Furiosos. Los amigos de Zain intentaron ayudarlo pero terminaron del mismo modo que su jefe.

-Que te quede claro Zain. Ahora yo estoy a cargo de esta escuela y si veo que tu o tus horrorosos amigos molestan a alguien te ira peor.-dijo El victorioso Zang a lo que Zain simplemente se fue llorando. Y todos alabaron a Zang como un gran heroe. Mientras Tigresa y Po celebraban su exito brindando con jugo.

Mas tarde ese dia Po y Tigresa estaban entrenando cuando el maestro Shifu entro al salon de entrenamiento y no se via contento.

-¿Que hicimos esta vez?-dijo Po. A lo que Shifu respondio pegandole con el baston de Oogwey.

-Le enseñaron a un niño pequeño a pelear.-dijo el panda rojo molesto.

-Oigan el tal Zain se lo merecia por molestar a los otros niños.-dijo Tigresa.

-bueno tal vez debas decircelo a la turba enardecida que hay en nuestro patio delantero.-dijo Shifu. efectivamente habia mucha gente molesta en frente al palacio de jade. Sin embarg Tigresa no se dejo intimidar y encaro a la gente.

-Escuchen la razon por la que Zang golpeo a Zain es porque el estuvo molestandolos por todo un año. Zain es un bravucon no la victima.-dijo Tigresa.

-Mentirosa.-dijo una voz entre la multitud dicha persona tambien le arrojo un cuchillo a la felina de ojos ambarinos. Que por fortuna Tigresa pudo esquivarlo.

-Hola Kira.-dijo Tigresa llena de frialdad. Entonces una pantera salio de la multitud ella y tigrsa eran identicas pero con distintos color de pelaje y ademas Kira tenia ojos verdes como sea estaba molesta y no es bueno molestar a la mejor cazarecompensas de china.

-Mi hijo no es un bravucon. No se como te permitieron juntarte con Zang.-dijo Kira.

-miren quien habla la que no sabe aducar a su hijo.-dijo Tigresa.

-muy bien rayitas. Veo que solo hay un modo de resolver esto un duelo si gano tu alumno y tu tienen que pedirle disculpas a Zain.-dijo Kira.

-Bien pero si yo gano es Zain quien debe pedir disculpas.-dijo Tigresa. despues de eso ambas felinas fueron a la calle principal del pueblo. Y ambas comenzaron su batalla. Tigresa era capaz de vencer a un ejercito por si solo pero Kira era un hueso duro de roer. Ambas Guerreras estaban completamente inmersas en su pelea. Golpes y patabas volaban como mosquitos en pantano.

Ambas mujeres se habian hecho bastante daño pero ninguna iba a ceder finalmente. Cierto panda gigante tuvo que calmar las cosas. silvando para llamar su atencion.

-Tigresa no es que no confie en ti pero yo y el esposo de Kira logramos arreglar las cosas.-dijo Po junto a una pantera macho con lentes.

-Querida. La razon por la que Zain molestaba a los otros niños es porque tu siempre estas ocupada y no le prestas mucha atencion.-dijo el esposo de Kira.

-De verdad?-dijo la mama de Zain a lo que el respondio asintiendo.

-ah cielo.-dijo Kira abrazando a su hijo.

-acordamos que tanto zain como Zng pindan disculpas pero ustedes deben prometer no volver a pelear.-dijo Po a lo que ambas mujeres accedieron.

Al dia siguiente Tigresa y Po volvieron a pasar por la escuela. Les alegro ver que nadie estaba molestando a nadie.

-No te sientas mal Tigresa tu solo querias ayudar.-dijo Po.

-Si lo se. Bueno al menos ahora se que la violencia no es la mejor forma de resolver los problemas Solo debes usarla cuando no hay opcion.-dijo la felina antes de que Po la abrazara.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Diganme ¿Como juzgarian el actuar de Tigresa? por cierto recuerden que siempre pueden enviarme un PM con sus sugerencias ojala les haya gustade esta historia y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	16. Chapter 16

Kung fu Panda AU.

Bueno espero que todos esten de lo mejor. Hoy les tengo un capitulo muy especial el sabado pasado fue el dia del padre en mi pais asi que aqui les traigo un fic relacionado a ese dia. Espero les guste bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 16: Tiempo de Calidad.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el palacio de Jade. Po y los cinco habian vuelto de una exitosa mision. Y su maestro estaba esperandolos como siempre.

-Buen trabajo estudiantes. Veo que recuperaron la Espada de los heroes.-dijo Shifu.

-Asi maestro y tambien enviamos a Tong fo devuelta a Chormg Ghorm.-dijo Po presentando la espada que habian recuperado.

-Muy bien hecho alumnos en especial tu Po eres el mejor alumno que he tenido.-dijo el panda rojo cosa que no agrado mucho a cierta felina. Po no tardo en notarlo.

Despues de eso Tigresa fue a hacer lo que mas le relajaba. Meditar en el arbol de la sabiduria celestial. Fue entonces que cierto panda aparecio para hacer feliz a su novia.

-Pense que te gustaria tomar Tea mientras meditas.-dijo Po con una tenera y un vaso.

-Gracias Po al menos tu me valoras.-dijo Tigresa estas palabras llamaron de inmediato la atencion de Po.

-Tigresa si hay algo que te molesta puedes decirmelo. Tu sabes que siempre estare ahi para ti.-dijo nuestro querido panda.

-Bueno veraz es solo que cuando Shifu dijo que eras su mejor alumno me dieron celos. El a sido lo mas cercano que he tenido a un padre pero siento que solo soy una estudiante para el.-dijo la felina. Po estaba conmovido sentia que era su deber alegrar a Tigresa.

-Tigresa eres la mejor hija que se pueda tener. Eres lista, bondadosa, fuerte y bonita. Si Shifu no valora eso entonces es un idiota. Te mereces tener un padre mucho que ese viejo ingrato. El gruñon, es hipocrita y esta detras de mi ¿Verdad?-dijo Po a lo que la felina asintio.

Mas tarde Shifu llevo a Po al salon de entrenamiento.

-Panda eso fue la peor cosa que alguien dijo de mi.-dijo Shifu.

-Maestro Yo...-dijo Po antes que Shifu lo interrumpiera golpeandolo en la cabeza.

-La peor parte es que tienes razon.-dijo Shifu sorprendiendo a Po.

-Soy lo mas parecido a una familia que tiene Tigresa. Y lo unico que e hecho es ignorarla todo por la estupida idea que se vuelva como Tai Lung. Desearia poder demostrarle cuanto lo siento.-dijo Shifu.

-Bueno podria pasar un tiempo de calidad con ella eso hacia papa para demostar que nos queria.-dijo Po.

-Brillante hare justo eso.-dijo Shifu.

-entnces puedo dejar de hacer esto.-dijo Po revelando que estaba haciendo flexiones.

-No todavia te faltan cien.-dijo Shifu quien habia castigado a Po.

Mas tarde ese dia Tigresa estaba organizando los rollos de sabiduria cuando Shifu aparicio.

-Tigresa buenas noticias. Po me hizo entender que no te valoro como deberia. Dime ¿Te gustaria pasar un tiempo de caridad conmigo.-dijo el Panda rojo. Alegrando a Tigresa.

-Por supuesto que si. Digo me encantaria señor.-dijo Tigresa. tratando de mantener su estatus. Sin embargo lo que ellos desconocian es que un criminal peligroso habia escapado de su celda.

-Ya veran cinco furiosos pronto tendre mi venganza.-dijo Tong fo.

-Y que tiene planeado para hoy maestro?-dijo Tigresa.

-Bueno pensaba que podriamos ir festival de primavera del valle del loto. No he ido desde que tenia tu edad.-dijo el panda rojo. Sin saber que un loris perverso estaba espiandolos.

-Asi que Shifu esta pasando tiempo de calidad con su alumna. Bueno algo me dice que sus planes se veran interrumpidos.-dijo el peligroso criminal.

Llegando al festival de primavera. Tigresa se sentia como niña. Finalmente sentia lo que era salir a pasear con su padre y le encantaba.

-Tigresa te compre un algodon de azucar.-dijo Shifu.

-gracias maestro.-dijo la felina feliz. Mientras tanto Tong fo estaba en un viejo barril con una cervatana.

-Este festival pasara a la historia como el que mato a Shifu.-dijo el Loris mientras ponia un dardo en su arma pero entonces sintio que el barril se movia.

-HEY HEY ¿Que esta sucediendo?-dijo Tong fo mientras un par de cerdos se llevaban el barril creyendo que era un barril de vino. Tong fo sale enojado y los apalea.

-Cerdos bobos.-dijo el loris antes de darse cuenta que Shifu se habia ido.

Unos minutos despues Tigresa estaba arrasando en el juego donde derribas las botellas apiladas.

-como lo hiciste esas botellas estaban pegadas con pegamento.-dijo la cabra que atendia el juego.

-Pegamento. Eso no es ilegal.-dijo Shifu. poniendo nervioso al sujeto.

-Gracias por jugar.-dijo La cabra dandole su premio a Tigresa. Entre tanto tong fo estaba disfrazado como un peluche estaba listo para abalanzarse con un cuchillo sobre la desprevenida Tigresa pero entonces alguien gano en el juego donde el estaba y el encargado lo tomo a el.

-Oigan yo no soy un juguete.-dijoTong fo.

-AY. Muñeco maldito.-dijo el vendedor entonces todos fueron a pisar al pobre loris.

-Un muñeco maldito? Hablando de cosas extrañas.-dijo Shifu. antes de irse.

Finalmente Shifu y Tigresa volvian al palacio de jade.

-Hoy fue el mejor dia de mi vida. Gracias maestro Shifu.-dijo Tigresa felizmente.

-Ni lo menciones Tigresa solo quiero que sepas que eres la mejor hija que pude desear.-dijo Shifu. lo cual conmovio a Tigresa al punto de abrazar a su padre. Sin darse cuenta que cierto loris con cara de Spychopata les estaba apuntando con una arco y flecha.

-Esta vez no voy a fallar. Esos dos van a morir o mi nombre no es...-dijo Tong fo antes de ser noqueado por detras.

-Lo siento Tong fo pero es el dia especial de Tigresa y no pienso dejar que lo arruines.-dijo Po poniendo al maleante en una jaula pequeña. Luego volvio a ver feliz a su novia y suegro ambos divirtiendose como familia.

-Asi se hace. Viejo Gruñon.-dijo Po con lagrimas en los ojos.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les guste estas historia hace mucho que queria hacerla. Por cierto para todos esos pervertidos que leen mis historias la proxima semana se viene un capitulo lemon gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	17. Chapter 17

Kung Fu panda: AU.

Buenos dias mis amigos. Yo soy Masternica una vez mas trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato. Como prometi esta sera una historia lemon. De hecho tengo algo que decirles al respecto pero bueno lo hara al final de este capitulo. Sin mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 17: La isla de calipso(lemon).

Nuestra historia no comienza en el valle de la paz si no en el mar en donde Po y su querida Tigresa naveganban placidamente en un barco de vela.

-Muy bien Tigresa de acuerdo al mapa la isla de Calipso debe estar...-dijo Po tratando de decifrar su mapa.

-Po lo tienes al reves.-dijo Tigresa quien dirigia el navio. Po se sonrojo avergonzado.

-Oigan todo el mundo. El almuerzo esta listo.-dijo Mei Ling quien hablaba dentro de la cocina del barco.

El emperador habia enviado a Po y Tigresa a una mision diplomatica con Mei Ling y Yang. Ademas de ellos nuestros heroes tambien fueron convocados Song y Mao.

-Oigan a nadie le parece extraña esta mision. Es decir porque nos envian a nosotros y no a los embajadores de China.-dijo la leopardesa de ojos azules.

-Segun Shifu la reina Lazuli nos pidio especificamente a nosotros. Como sea la isla de Calipso es el unico lugar donde se consigue la flor milagrosa. La cual tienen poderes curativos asi que esta mision no puede fallar.-dijo Yang serio como siempre. Justo en ese preciso momento nuestros amigos notaron que encayaron derrepente. Al salir Tigresa pudo ver que habian llegado a una isla con abundante vegetacion.

-Habremos llegado a la isla correcta?-dijo Po y en ese instante se escucho un extraño sonido como cuando alguien sopla atravez de una concha de mar.

-en ese momento aparecio un grupo de felinas que llevaban una especie de bikinis similares a las amazonas de Futurama. Quien las lideraba era una Tigresa blanca y ojos azules quien lucia un vestido azul revelador adornados con flores.

-Bienvenidos a la isla de Calipso. Yo soy la reina Lazuli.-dijo la felina. A lo que nuestros heroes respondieron con una reverencia.

-Reina Lazuli. Somos los enviados de china que usted solicito.-dijo Po Lazuli se quedo ida por unos segundos. Antes de volver en si.

-Bienvenidos sean nobles guerreros por favor dejen que mis sirvientas lleven su equipajes a mi palacio.-dijo Lazuli. En el camino Po se sintio algo incomodo por que todas las mujeres del lugar los miraban con miradas lujuriosas.

-Seguro se preguntaran porque los solicite a ustedes para que vinieran a Calipso.-dijo La bella reina.

-Pues ahora que lo menciona. Si ya que pues no tenemos experiencia con la diplomacia.-dijo Song apenada. La reina solo rio picarona mente.

-Veran hace 500 años el pueblo de Calipso trataba con desprecio y cureldad a los hombres a tal punto que ellos viian en calidad de esclavitud. Tales actos terminaron por despertar la ira de los dioses quienes lanzaron una maldicion sobre nuestro pueblo. Ya que solo apreciabamos a las mujeres, mujeres era lo unico que podriamos enjendrar de ahora en mas. Des pues de que el ultimo hombre de calipso murio hicimos un acuerdo de paz con china. Cada año nos enviarian a 3 hombres para enjendran a la proxima generacion.-dijo la reina Lazuli.

-Esta diciendo que nos trajo aqui para tener sexo con nosotros?-dijo Po.

-Asi es.- a lo que Mao y Yang pusieron miradas lujuriosas.

-Ah no claro que no. No se si lo saben pero estos chicos tienen novia. Y no nos pasa por el coño que alguien mas se lo tire.-dijo Tigresa llena de rabia. Pero Lazuli ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Por supuesto que se que tienen novia. Por eso las invite a ustedes tambien. Quiero que sean parte del temporada de apariamiento de Calipso.-dijo Lazuli haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno si debo ser honesta.-dijo Tigresa. Antes que Song le cubriera la boca.

-Por supuesto que aceptamos su oferta alteza. Lo que sea por mantener la paz entre nuestras naciones.-dijo Mei Ling cortezmente.

-Disculpa?-dijo Tigresa entonces las chicas juntaron cabezas.

-Vamos Tigresa eso es un sueño hecho verdad. Una fiesta llena de pasion en donde podremos experimetar el placer de primera mano. Por favor, por favor, Por favor.-dijo Song suplicante. Tigresa acepto recelosa.

Mas tarde ese dia comenzo el ritual de apareamiento. Los chicos fueron puestos frente a unas cabañas y les quitaron los pantalones en frente de todas las hermosas mujeres de la Tribu. Quienes quedaron encantadas con el majestuoso tamaño que tanian sus virilidades.

-Atencion mis hermanas. Llego la hora de dar inicio a nuestra temporada de celo las reglas son simples cada una puede irse con el macho de su preferencia pero no puede haber mas de 3 mujeres en las chozas muy bien amigas ya saben que hacer.-dijo Lazuli antes de unirse a sus hermanas. Despues de eso el primer grupo de mujeres paso entre las que estaban incluida Lazuli y las chicas. Cada una fue con el macho de su preferencia.

En las chozas:

Nuestros machos se sentian en el paraiso. Cada uno tenia a 3 hermosuras comiendoselas en una magnifica mamada. Mientras una de sus amantes en turno le chupaba la punta del pene como si fuera un chupon las otras dos. Lamian con delicadesa el resto de la zuculenta verga de nuestros heroes.

-Ay Po tu verga sabe de lo mas rico.-dijo Lazuli quien estaba mamandosela a Po junto a Tigresa y una de las guerreras de la Tribu. Por su parte Mao tampoco se quedaba atras con Song, una loba y una leona.

Y por ultimo Yang tenia a su novia dandole clases sobre mamadas a sus otras dos amantes.

-Asi se hace chicas.-dijo Mei Ling. Finalmente los penes de los suertudos estuvieron erectos. Llego la hora de empezar el ritual. Las primeras fueron Tigresa, Song y Mei Ling por ser las invitadas especiales. Cada una se acosto en la cama que habia en cada cabaña y abrieron las piernas para sus amados y ellos introdujerons sus virilidades en sus vajinas y luego comenzaron a follar salvajemente. Violando a sus amadas de manera apasionada. Las penetradas de los chicos hicieron que sus tetas rebotaran como pelotas de goma.

-Oh si osito. Follame, como la ramera que soy.-dijo Tigresa mientras ella y sus amigas eran penetradas. La verga de Po era tan grande que incluso los labios estirados de Tigresa sentian como le desgarraba el interior. Igualmente Song y Mei Ling solo que su placer era mayor gracias a que eran de menor tamaño que sus amantes. Ambas chicas estaban tan felices que no notaron que se habian corrido 3 veces antes de correrse por ultima vez al mismo tiempo que sus amantes.

-Muy bien hecho osito pero tu y tus amigos todavia tienen una tribu entera que enseminar.-dijo Lazuli y asi lo hicieron los suertudos estivieron teniendo sexo con cientos de felinas y canidas calenturientas las cuales gemian como si fueran violandas. Era un espetaculos erotico lleno de tetas saltarinas. Conos apretados y gemidos que podian oirse a cientos de km a la redonda. Po y sus compañeros quedaron completamente secos.

-Gracias a Todos por darnos la mejor temporada de apareamiento que hemos tenido.-dijo La reina de Calipso. Mientras sus guerreras cargaban canastos llenos de la flor milagrosa. En el barco de nuestros heroes.

-Por nada altesa puede contar con nosotros cada vez que necesite pretendientes.-dijo Tigresa. respetuosamente. Despues de eso Po y los demas zarparon a casa.

-Fue algo muy noble de su parte chicos y no se preocupen sus pelvis mejoraran pronto.-dijo Mei Ling.

-No hay problema querida estaremos bien.-dijo Yang quien tenia la cadera enyesada igual que Po y Mao.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno mis compañeros espero que les haya gustado estas historia. Por cierto he decidido que los lemon de KFP, Sonic Y Omega hero solo se den en sus respectivos fanfics sacandoles de historias porno. Asi que si quieren lemon de las series anteriormente sitadas vayan a sus respectivos fanfics. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	18. Chapter 18

Kung fu panda AU.

Bueno amigos mios una vez mas aqui para traerles otra historia para pasar el rato. Bueno espero que esten de humor para otra saga porque el dia de hoy iniciaremos una historia multi chapter de 6 capitulos espero les guste. Sin mas que agregar comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 18: El desafio del infierno.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el palacio de jade. Po y los cinco Furiosos estaban entrenando y como siempre Po estaba cansado pero se rehusaba a detenerse.

-Po me enorgullese que quieras seguir esforzandote pero no creo que seguir asi sea bueno para tu salud.-dijo cierto panda rojo mientras que Po continuaba tratando de hacer barras. Algo sumamente dificil para un panda.

-No se preocupe Shifu cuando ya no pueda seguir mi cuerpo me lo dira.-dijo Po y por puro impulso los brazos de Po terminaron soltandose.

-Creo que tu cuerpo ya hablo.-dijo Shifu. entonces Tigresa llego a socorrer a su novio.

-Vamos osito ya tuviste demasiada accion.-dijo la felina de ojos ambarinos.

Mas tarde ese dia Tigresa llevo a su adorable osito a su habitacion lo acosto en su cama y luego ella se puso encima de el y se quedo dormida.

-Tigresa tu y los demas han hecho que mi vida sea perfecta. Haria cualquier cosa por ustedes.-dijo Po. Sin sospechar que pronto tendria que hacer algo importante por sus amigos. Mas tarde ese dia. El consejo de maestros habia llegado al palacio de jade. Sus rostros se veian llenos de preocupacion. Llevaban consigo un cofre el cual contenia un artefacto antiguo e importante.

Po se levanto de su siesta y fue directamente al salon de los heroes donde El maestro Shifu y el consejo de maestro lo estaban esperando.

-Maestro Shifu. ¿Paso algo malo?-dijo nuestro querido panda.

-no pero algo malo esta a punto de ocurrir.-dijo el panda rojo despertando el interes de Tigresa.

-Po se aproxima una crisis y solo tu puedes hacerle frente.-dijo el maestro Rhino. Sacando un rollo. Y abrirlo mostro una serie de imagenes.

-Como sabras en el universo esta dividido en 2 planos de existencia el material y el espiritual. Este ultimo esta dividido en 2 reinos el paraiso y el infierno.-dijo el maestro buey. Mostrando imagenes de dichos lugares.

-Que hay con eso?-pregunto Po.

-Hace 1500 años. El infierno trato de invadir nuestro mundo. Dragon infernal Ke-pa. Lo habrian destruido todo si no fuera por Ogwey quien suplico a los Dioses dragon una forma de salvar su mundo. Ellos respondieron invocando al desafia del infierno. Cada 100 años Oogwey tenia que vencer a los retadores de Ke-Pa. Si el llegaba a perder la tierra seria subyugada por el infierno.-dijo el maestro cocodrilo.

-Una vez mas el desafia se aproxima y alguien tiene que enfrentar a los demonios.-dijo Shifu.

-Y quieren que yo enfrente a los demonios de Ke-Pa. Pero no tengo el poder de Opgwey. Dijo Po asustado.

-Por eso trajimos el poder de Oogwey aqui.-dijo el maestro Rhino. Sacando el artefacto que habian traido con ellos.

-este es el talisman matademonios. Durante los proximos dias deberas aprender a manejarlo.-Dijo Shifu.

-Ustedes me enseñaran?-dijo Po un poco mas aliviado.

-No yo lo hare.-dijo una voz misteriosa que se manifesto como cierta tortuga anciana. Todos se pusieron felices al verle pero cierta felina de ojos ambar estaba preocupada.

Al dia siguiente. El maestro Oogwey llevo a Po a la montaña donde Shifu lo entreno para vencer a Tai Lung alli la vieja tortuga coloco una maniquies de golpes en una linea.

-Po el talisman otorga un gran poder pero debes aprender a controlarlo.-dijo el espiritu. A lo que el panda asintio.

-ahora concentra tu energia en el muñeco de en medio.-dijo Oogwey Po entonces levanto las manos. Y lanzo un esfera de energia al muñeco que estaba en el centro destruyendolo.

-Que tal.-dijo Po pero de inmedito le comenzaron a salir rayos de energia de las manos sin ningun control.

-Controla tu energia Po.-dijo Oogwey entonces Po hizo penso que ya no queria soltar rayos y asi lo hizo.

-Debes aprender a controlar el talisman Po. Si no puedes lastimar a mucha gente inocente.-dijo Oogwey.

-¿Como debo hacerlo?-dijo Po.

-del mismo modo en que Tigresa aprendio a controlar su fuerza.-dijo la sabia tortuga. Entonces el entrenamiento prosiguio. Mas tarde esa noche Tigresa fue a la habitacion de Po a visitarlo. El pobre se via preocupado.

-Te sientes bien Po?-dijo la felina de ojos ambarinos.

-Si Tigresa estoy bien es solo que estoy preocupado. ¿Que pasaa si no gano este desafio? No quiero imaginarme las cosas horribles que los demonios le harian a la tierra.-dijo el Guerrero Dragon.

-puedo ver que necesitas algo de animos.-dijo la felina. Entonces ella comenzo a desvestirse.

-¿tigresa?-dijo Po nerviosito. Entonces la felina calenturienta comenzo a besar a su amado osito de peluche como novia de Po el deber de Tigresa era animar a Po a dar lo mejor de si y que mejor forma que haciendo el amor. Tigresa le bajo los pantalones a Po y comenzo a darle una mamada para dejar su verga erecta despues de eso ella dejo que Po la violara a su antojo era un momento de felicidad para los dos. Y ningun fin del mundo los iva a separar. Finalmente cuando el momento magico termino. Tigresa y Po volvieron a la realidad.

-Recuerda Po si vences a esos demonios tendras mucho mas de mi.-dijo Tigresa.

Con las fuerzas revovadas Po se comprometio a aprender como controlar el medallon. El guerrero Dragon tuvo algunas dificultades para controlar los poderes del Talisman pero no iba a permitir que su mundo fuera destruido. Pasaron los dias cuando finalmente. Po demostro tener control total sobre los poderes del Talisman. Era capaz de conjuran cualquier cosa con la energia que este manisfestaba.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Po.

-Impresionante.-dijo Tigresa.

-tenias mis dudas al principio pero creo que estamos listo. para lo que sea.-dijo Shifu.

-muy bien ahora que tengo el control del Matademonios. ¿Cuando apareceran Ke-Pa.-dijo Po.

-justo ahora.-dijo Oogwey y en ese preciso instante un remolino de nubes negras se manisfesto sobre el valle y de el cayeron todo tipo de enjendros incluyendo un enorme dragon Rojos con cuernos amarillos. Y placas azules en la espalda.

-Planeta tierra tu fin se acerca.-dijo Ke-Pa.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les guste este primer capitulo de esta saga les prometo mucha accion y Lemon Pero tambien quiero que sepan que despues de esta saga empezara un nuevo fic de Kung Fu panda y espero que me apoyen en eso bueno que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	19. Chapter 19

Aviso:

Me disculpo de antemano por lo dicho en el capitulo anterior pero en realidad no pienso terminar el fic aun solo fue una idea que me paso por la mente. Pero ya e arrepenti. Sin embargo si alguien quiere ayudarme con ideas para los fics es bievenido. Gracias y disculpen las molestias.


	20. Chapter 20

Kung fu panda AU.

Muy buenos dias mis compañeros el dia de hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta espectacular saga de 6 partes. Bueno espero que les guste sin mas preambulos comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 19: El desafio del infierno: Parte 2.

Po y los demas miranban con asombro el cielo. El clima cambio radicalmente en un solo segundo literalmente. Todos en el valle observaban aterrorizados como de aquel remolino de nubes negras salian horribles enjendros demoniacos. Liderando esta horda infernal habia un enorme y aterrador Dragon rojo. El cual fue directamente donde se encontraban nuestros heroes mirando directamente a Po.

-Asi que tu eres Po.-dijo el reptil demoniaco con una voz siniestra.

-Y tu debes ser Ke-Pa. Dios dragon del infierno.-dijo Po sin inmutarse.

-Veo que nuestra reputacion nos precede. Debo abmitirlo Oogwey fue unas sabia decision la que tomaste. Eligir a panda raza que te enseño a manejar el Chi.-dijo Ke-Pa. Sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Po.

-Me gustaria charlar mas pero el tiempo es oro. Asi que te parece si pasamos al desafio. Conozcan a mi retador.-dijo el rey de los demonios en ese momento aparecio en un gigantesco demonio parecido al demonio del puño mongol pero de piel negra y con unos cuernos retorcidos.

-Yo soy Bestialidad el mas poderoso demonio del puño que existe.-dijo el monstruo del piel negra.

-Muy bien monstruito. Hora de sentir...-dijo Po siendo interrumpido por un golpe del monstruo.

-Bestialidad odia que le diagan pequeño.-dijo Oogwey. A nuestro querido Panda. Quien habia caido en el techo del palacio. Bestialidad aprovecho para darle el golpe de gracia pero logro volver en si justo a tiempo para bloquear el golpe con un escudo de energia.

-ahora es mi turno amigo.-dijo Po quien devolvio el golpe con una gran fuerza sus puños estaban cubiertos con Chi. En ese momento comenzo un intercambio de golpes con el demonio. Todo mientras era observado por Ke-Pa y los amigos de Po.

-Vaya Po lo esta haciendo muy bien. Noto que el demonio no crece al ser golpeado.-dijo cierto primate obsevando el poder de Po.

-Esa es uno de muchos usos que tiene el Chi. Al cubrir sus puños con el La energia que recibe el demonio no le permite crecer.-explico Oogwey. Mientras tanto Po y El demonio del puño seguian luchando pero a pesar que el tamaño de la bestia no aumentaba su ira.

-Que te parece esto bestia demoniaca. Acaso no puedes con simple mortal.-dijo Po entonces la cosa se complicaron. Bestialidad lanzo un horroroso grito de rabia y comenzo a atacar con mas fuerza estaba tan molesto y sus golpes eran tan contundentes que a Po comenzo a costarle detenerlos.

-No voy a perder ante un panda.-dijo el monstruo.

-No eres mas que un simple mortal. Es absurdo que puedas vercerme. Te hare sufrir como nunca antes haz sufrido.-dijo el monstruo mientras masacraba brutalmente a Po el pobre panda apenas podia manternerse en pie. Parecia que el final de Po estaba proximo.

-Voy a matar a todos tus seres queridos.-dijo el monstruo en ese momento algo desperto en la mente de Po no sabria explicar muy bien que pero de alguna manera Po solto una enorme explosion de Chi que alejo al monstruo de el.

-No creas que me voy a asustar...-dijo Bestialidad antes de ser atacado por Po quien lo empezo a golpear brutalmente al demonio. Un gancho al costado derecho. Varios golpes en la cara y una patada en lo genitales(suponiendo que los demonios tienen) dejaron a la bestia completamente abatida la cual cayo inconciente a los pies de Po. En ese momento nuestros heroes se pusieron a celebrar pero se vieron interrumpidos por Ke-Pa.

-Felicitaciones Po ganastes la primera ronda.-dijo el villanesco dragon.

-¿Primera Ronda?-

-asi es son 3 retadores y si cualquiera de ellos te derrota tu mundo sera mio. Por ahora descansa lo vas a necesitar.-dijo Ke-Pa antes de irse.

-WOAU eso fue Barbaro. La pelea mas grande de mi vida.-dijo comenzando parlotiar como siempre.

-Vamos Po necesitar reponer tus fuerzas.-dijo Tigresa agradecida que su osito estuviera bien.

Mas tarde esa misma noche Po habia decisido tomar una ducha para relajarse. Po estaba felizmente pensando en sus cosas. Cuando escucho a alguien detras de el. Haciendo que Po se ponga ala defensiva.

-Traquilo Osito solo somos nosotras.-dijo cierta felina de ojos ambar quien estaba completamente desnuda.

-Asi solo estamos aqui para hacerte sentir bien.-dijo nada menos que Lazuli. Al igual que tigresa estaba completamente desnuda. Po no pudo evitar sonrojarse exitandose de manera inmediata.

-Tal solo el vernos te pone caliente? Que pervertid osito.-dijo Lazuli tocandose pervertidamente los senos. Entonces en ese momento ambas succubus felinas se aferro a Po y cada una le dio un pervertido beso de lengua mientras sentian la dureza de la majestuasa verga de Po. Sin poder resistir sus instintos carnales Po abrazo ambas felinas y comenzo a jugar con sus tetas.

-Po espera no lo hagas tan fuerte.-dijo la felina de ojos ambar. Despues de eso las felians comenzaron su ritual de apareamiento cada una se turno para que su amado panda las hiciera correrse. La primera en ser penetrada fue Lazuli en la pocision del misionero. La siguiente fue en la posicion del perrito. Lazuli volvio a retomar su lugar estaves siendo follada en el aire. Para que luego tigresa cabalgara la indomable verga de su nocvio. Fue una noche inolvidable. Po dejo salir todo lo que habia en sus panditas. No solo en el coño si no tambien en sobre las ttetas, boca e inclusive anos de sus amantes en turno.

-Dios mio Tigresa estas totalmente cubierta del semen de Po.-dijo Lazuli.

-Tu tambien tienen un monton de deliciosa leche encima.-dijo Tigresa en ese momento ambas felinas se dieron un apasionado y sexual beso de lesbianas. Y usaron sus lenguas para impiarse la una a la otra.

Fin por ahora...

Buenos mis queridos compañeros espero les guste esta historia. Recuerden que todos mis fics se actualizan semanalmente y que tambien pueden dejarme sus sugerencias en los reinwens o si lo prefieren dejarme un Pm con todo lo que tengas que decir. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia tarde o noche.


	21. Chapter 21

Kung Fu pánda AU.

Buenos dias mis amigos estoy muy feliz de traerles una nueva historia. Sobretodo por que hoy es la tan esperada redencion de Shen y Tai Lung espero les guste. Tambien debo aclararles que el infierno de Ke-Pa esta directamente basado en el Diyu de la mitologia china. Sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 20: escape del infierno.

El infierno era la mitad baja del plano espiritual un reino infernal donde los condenados recibian penitencia por sus crimenes en la tierra. Los peores villanos de la historia de china estaban ahi. Todos te sacan de la carcel para torturarte y matarte despues revives para que el castigo vuelva a realizarse. Nos centramos en una celda donde habia dos prisioneros que destacaban del resto. Un leopardo de las nieves que respondia al nombre de Tai Lung y un pavo real albino que respondia al nombre de Shen. Ambos estaban en la misma celda esperando su castigo de hoy cuando un guardia oni llego a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Es hora de nuestro castigo?- pregunto el pavo real a lo que el Oni asintio. Tai Lung y Shen fueron llevados a un misterioso cuarto en lo mas recondito de la prision del infierno.

-Porque nos trajiste aqui?-dijo el lepordo de las nieves. Y el Oni le pego con su maza.

-Silencio los traje aqui porque necesito hablar de algo importante con ustedes.-dijo el Oni. Dejando extrañado a los dos exvillanos.

-Ke-Pa planea hacer trampa en el desafio infernal. Necesito que me ayuden a llegar al paraiso para decircelo a los dioses Dragon.-dijo el demonio confundiendo a los condenados.

-¿Porque un demonio tracionaria a Ke-Pa?-dijo el leopardo de las nieves exigente.

-Ke-Pa no es el verdadero amo del infierno el titulo le correspondia a Yama el dragon negro pero el dragon rojo lo traiciono. Aunque Yama este muerto mi lealtad es solo para el pero no puedo vengarlo solo. Tenemos que juntar nuestro Chi si queremos escapar del infierno.-dijo el demonio. Tai Lung no estaba seguro de confiar de un demonio cosa que el pavo real no tardo en notar.

-Lung es una gran oferta. Si salvamos al panda los dioses Dragon no liberaran de nuestra condena.-dijo el pavo real.

-¿Como sabemos que no nos miente?-dijo el leopardo de las nieves.

-Prefieren quedarse aqui para siempre?-dijo el oni y todo tipo de recuerdos horribles llegaron a Tai Lung.

-De acuerdo ¿Como fucionamos nuestros chis?-dijo el leopardo de las nieves.

-Asi.-dijo el demonio convirtiendose en una neblina roja y cada mitad de la neblina entro en Shen y Tai Lung. Mientras tanto en el lugar donde arrancaba la lengua de los condenados. La actividades de torturan interrumpieron por un demonio que llego completamente aterrado al lugar.

-Señor un par de condenados intenta escapar.-dijo el pequeño diablillo.

-Todos los condenados inteta escapar sin exito ¿Cual es el problema?-dijo el oni de alto rango. En ese momento hubo una gran explosion.

-el problema es que no somos simples condenados.-dijo Tai Lung entonces el y Shen se batieron a duelo con los demonios del lugar y les dieron un paliza.

-como es esto posible?-dijo un oni de alto rango obsevando la escena entonces pudo olfatear el aura demoniaca dentro de esos condenados renegados.

-Shang?-dijo el oni al reconocer el aura de su camarada. Minutos altos que Tai Lung lo noqueara.

-asi que te llamas Shang.-dijo Tai Lung.

-Si si concentrense en salir de aqui. Estoy seguro que nos estan observando.-dijo el demonio desde el interior del leopardo. Lamentablemente el demonio tenia razon desde el palacio de Ke-Pa una perversa figura los estaba observando un demonio que tenia el aspecto de un leon de Fu pero con cuernos y de un color negro con tatuajes blancos.

-Asi que Shag finalmente decidio mostrar su verdadera cara.-dijo este ente mosntruoso.

-¿Cuales son sus ordenes señor?-dijo un pequeño Oni de un solo ojo.

-Si Shag quiere pelea pues pelea le vamos a dar. Suelten a orochi dijo la el segundo al mando de Ke-Pa y de inmediato una mostruosa serpiente de 7 cabezas salio del castillo de Ke-Pa. Mientras tanto los dos condenados fugitivos caminaban como si nada por uno de los caminos del infierno hasta llegar a una señal.

-Salida al paraiso. ¿Porque los demonios dejarian una indicacion por donde salir?-dijo el pavo real incredulo.

-Porque saben que nadie podia llegar hasta alla.-repondio Shag dentro de la cabeza del pavo real.

-Hay que movernos estoy seguro que los demonios enviara vendran a buscarnos.-dijo Tai Lung pero justo en ese instante una mostruosidad multicephala. Les bloqueo el paso.

-Mas bien los demonios enviaran una serpiente a buscarlos.-dijo el reptil engendro.

-¿Que demonios es esa cosa?-dijo Shen aterrado.

-Orochi la serpiente demonio. De ocho cabezas.-dijo Shag.

-asi que finalmente decidiste vengar a Yama he Shag lastima que no estoy a punto de devorarte.-dijo la cabeza principal de Orochi en ese momento las demas cabezas se abalanzaron contra nuestros protagonistas y comenzo una batalla campal. Tai lung y Shen hacian todo lo posible para evitar que el monstruo los engullera.

De manera muy eficaz los dos condenados esquivaban las cabezas del engendro mientras le lanzaban rayos de energia. Pero eso no le hacia nis cosquillas al monstruo.

-Jejejejeje pierden su tiempo mis cabezas son inmunes a cualquier ataque.-dijo el monstruo.

-tal vez pero que me dices de tu cabeza principal.-dijo Tai Lung entonces se lanzo hacia el monstruo y de un certero puñetazo de la muerte Tai Lung asesino a orochi.

-Buen trabajo leopardo. Ahora te sugiero que nos movamos si es que queremos salir de aqui. Entonces ambos condenados siguieron su camino. Mientras tanto el general de Ke-pa estaba muy molesto.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH.-Gritaba el monstruo lleno de rabia.

-¿Que haremos ahora señor Mara.- dijo el pequeño Oni de azul.

-Tendre que encargarme yo mismo de Shag.-dijo el tenebroso leon de Fu. Antes de retirarse del lugar donde estaban. Mientras tanto Tai lung y Shen finalmente llegaron a su lugar mas alto del habia una escalera.

-Llegando en la parte superior de esa escalera esta el paraiso.-dijo Shag.

-perfecto una vez que le digamos el plan de Ke-Pa a los dioses dragon seremos libres.-dijo Shen lleno de alegria. Pero justo en ese instante detras de ellos se escucho un poderoso rugido.

-no van a ir a ningun lado.-dijo Mara completamente molesto.

-Tu debes ser Mara uno de los que ayudaron a Ke-pa a hacerse con el control del infierno.-dijo Tai-Lung.

-Si ustedes y ese Oni traidor no iran a ningun lado.-dijo Mara atacando a nuestros redimidos heroes. En ese momento comenzo una batalla campal entre los condenados y el general demonio. El leopardo y el pavo real hicieron todo lo que estaba a su alcance para vencer pero al final no pudieron.

-Tonto Shag si en el pasado no pudiste ganarme porque deberias hacerlo ahora.-dijo Mara preparandose para aplastar a Tai Lung.

-Talvez yo no pueda ganarte pero ella si.-dijo Shaq atravez de Tai lung entonces una misteriosa leopardesa con alas de fenix decendio al infierno y con espada en mano conto en miles de pedazos al demonio.

-Rapido suban.-dijo la angel. Justo antes que Mara pudiera recuperarse. Finalmente en el paraiso Shag se separo de nuestros heroes. Y se reincorporo otra vez.

-Gracias por salvernos.-dijo Shen.

-de nada. Me llamo Mimi los dioses dragon me enviaron a salvarlos siganme.-dijo la leopardesa alada.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Debo aclarar que este capitulo ocurre paralelamente con el capitulo de la proxima semana donde veremos el segundo combate del desafio infernal. Gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	22. Chapter 22

Kung fu panda: AU.

Buenos dias amigos mios. Un placer saludarlos como siempre les traigo una historia para pasar el rato pero debo aclararles primero. Este capitulo ocurre de manera paralela que con el capitulo anterior. Osea que que los sucesos narrados acontinuacion ocurren al mismo tiempo que los narrados en el capitulo anterior. Habiendo aclarado eso comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 21: La Samurai Succubus.

Habia pasadp un dia entero desde que Po tuvo su primer encuentro con el primer retador del infierno sabia que el segundo retador no iba a ser nada facil.

-¿te sientes bien Po? Te vez preocupado.-dijo Tigresa.

-Lo estoy pero no puedo echarme para atras.-respondio nuestro querido panda decidido a proteger a sus seres queridos. El reloj marcaba la misma hora que ayer y tal como la vez anterior el cielo se torno negro y se formo un remolino infernal en el cielo entoces el rey del infierno y sus ezbirros decendieron al palacio de jade.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo Guerrero dragon.-dijo Ke-Pa.

-Asi es Ke-Pa. No importa quien me desafie yo aceptare el reto.-respondio Po de manera descidida.

-Que asi sea. ASACHI.-dijo el dragon infernal. Entonces del cielo bajo haciendo una entrada triunfal una hermosa diableza con aspecto similar a una loba de blanco pelaje pero con cuernos y alas de demonio. Iba vestida con un tradicional traje japones. Y llevaba una espada katana en su respectiva funda.

-Mi nombre es Asachi la Samurai Succubus.-dijo la diableza de forma intimidante.

-La Succubus no se dedicaban a seducir mujeriegos para arrastrarlos al infierno.-dijo Mono confundido.

-La mayoria yo no.-dijo Asachi.

-Como sea. No importa contra quien deba luchar lo hare si eso significa mantener a salvo a mi familia y amigos.-dijo nuestro heroico panda tomando su postura de combate. De igual manera la guerrera infernal desenfundo su espada. Cuya hoja estaba en llamas literalmente. Ambos oponentes se pocisionaron cada uno al lado del tatami. Y el duelo comenzo lA succubus comenzo muy agrasiva pero Po fue lo suficientemente rapido para esquivar su ataque y lanzarle un ataque de energia.

-No esta vez.-dijo La Succubus quien bloqueo los ataques con su espada.

-Nada mal.-dijo Po.

-Gracias mi padre me enseño ese truco y tambien este.-dijo la loba demonio lanzando una rafaga de fuego pero Po logro generar un escudo de Chi justo a tiempo. Y enseguida respondio con un golpe que la Succubus bloqueo con facilidad.

Ambos abversarios estaban dandose con todas las ganas de acabar con el otro. Asachi era toda una samurai su espada como toda una profesional pero Po no iba a dejarse amedrentar por una sicaria al servicio del demonio.

-Jyaaaaaannnnnnnnn.-dijo la Succubus lanzando su mas poderoso ataque contra Po en el cual se lanzaba como su fuese una lanza siendo su espada la punta de dicha lanza Po trato de defenderse con otro escudo de Chi pero en lugar de revotar en el la Succubus comenzo a penetrarlo entonces Po viendo que no tenia otra opcion comenzo a concentrarse para realizar un ataque que lo liberara. La Succubus la estaba por penetrar cuando derrepente hubo una gran explosion que desintegro su espada. Dejando a Asachi tumbada en el suelo.

-El duelo termino. Felicidades panda pero aun tienes que vencer a mi retador mas fuerte. Y creeme es no sera tan respetuoso como yo.-dijo el dragon infernal antes de irse.

Mas tarde esa noche Po estaba en su habitacion con sus queridas Tigresa y Lazuli. Tomando te.

-Te preparamos tu Te favorito Po.-dijo Lazuli mientras ella y Tigresa se lo servian.

-Gracias chicas.-dijo Po.

-te lo mereces querido.-dijo la felina de ojos ambar.

-Realmente lo merece.-dijo una voz femenina. De inmediato la voz femenina se materializo en cierta demonio con aspecto de loba.

-Asachi que haces aqui.-dijo el guerrero Dragon.

-Mas vale que te vayas o te estrangulare hasta matarte.-dijo Tigresa mientras ella y Lazuli se ponian en guardia.

-Relajate tigresita. Solo vine a jurarle lealtad a mi amo.-dijo Asachi.

-Amo?-dijo Po.

-Si amo. Veraz la ley del infierno exige que cada Succubus tenga un amo este puede ser un demonio, un mortal o incluso un angel. Basta con que sea de agrado para la Succubus y quiero que tu seas mi amo Po. Quiero ser usada por el mayor guerrero al que me haya enfrentado.-dijo Asachi. Pero como era de esperarse Tigresa y Lazuli no estaban nada felices.

-Escuchame mujerzuela del infierno. Si piensas que puedes quitarme a mi novio estas muy equivocada.-dijo Tigresa. Pero Asachi fue mas rapida que ella y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio tanto a Tigresa como a Lazuli un sesual beso lesbico.

-No hay porque pelearnos amigas mias. El corazon del amo Po es lo bastante grande para todas nosotras.-dijo Asachi abrazando a ambas felinas.

-Si el amo Po estara feliz de usarnos a las tres.-dijo Lazuli.

-hare cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz.-dijo Tigresa.

-Maestro por favor usenos para satisfacer su gran y majestuosa verga.-dijeron las tras hembras al unisono. Ya sea por su perversion o no ser descortez Po se bajo los pantalones y entonces las tres doncellas comenzaron a darle placer a su amo usando sus lenguas.

-chicas lo hace de maravilla.-dijo Po recibiendo la felacion de sus amantes.

-Oh amo. Sus palabras nos alagan.-dijo Tigresa. finalmente cuando la verga de Po estubo totalmente erecta la chicas comenzaron el verdadero ritual de placer.

-Oh amo. Su verga es maravillosa siento que estoy haciendo el amor con el mas hermoso de los angeles decia Asachi mientras cabalgaba la verga de Po. Mientras nuestro querido panda se daba un festin con las tetas de las dos tigresas. Cuyos senos de alguna manera comenzaron a lactar y Po cual niño habriento bebio la leche de sus amantes felinas turnando un sorbo para cada chica. Finalmente po dejo salir su semen al tercer orgasmo de Asachi. Ni siquiera las demonios pueden evitar el orgasmo con Po. Y lo mismo ocurrio con Tigresa y Lazuli al final las tres bellezas furry decidieron dormirse abrazadas a Po como un gran oso de peluche.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del infierno.

-Shag fue a decirle nuestro plan a los Dioses dragon?-dijo Ke-Pa mientras ante el habia un vervioso Mara.

-JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE.-rio malevolamente el dragon rojo.

-No le preocupa señor.-dijo Mara.

-No porque los dioses Dragon no pueden intervenir en el desafio. Su unica opcion seria enviar a los condenados a abvertirle al panda. Y el nunca le creera a sus enemigos.-dijo Ke-Pa.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les guste Gracias por leer. Aqui su amigo masternica les desea a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	23. Chapter 23

Kung Fu panda: AU.

Buenos dias mis amigos aqui esta Masternica una vez mas para traerles una historia para pasar el rato bueno una vez mas llegamos al final de otra saga. Perdonen que no durara los seis capitulos pero para ser sincero ninguna de mis sagas dura tanto. Bueno sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 22: La derrota del Dragon rojo.

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza de un modo atrevido con nuestro querido Po en las duchas del palacio acompañado de sus amadisima amantes.

-Bueno chicas creo que esto se acabo mañana me enfrentare al ultimo de los retadores de Ke-Pa y si tengo suerte. La tierra estara a salvo otros 100 años.-dijo nuestro panda casanova.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora cielito.-dijo Asachi.

-si por el momento solo preocupata por nosotras.-dijo Tigresa apunto de besar a Po pero justo en ese momento se escucharon ruidos tremendos provenientes del salon de los heroes. Po y su harem dejaron lo que hacian y fueron directamente a ver lo que ocurria. Y encontraron a sus amigos combatiendo con un Oni y dos peleadores que ellos conocian bien.

-Tai Lung? Shen?-dijo Po entonces nuestro heroico panda uso el medallon mata demonios. Para someter a los intrusos. Despues nuestros heroes llevaron a los tres individuos a las catacumbas donde los interrogaron.

-Buen pajarraco tengo preguntas y no me marchare sin respuestas.-dijo Mono haciendo de policia malo.

-Tranquilo primate. Lo venimos a vengarnos de Po.-dijo el Pavo real.

-Ah no?-dijo Po.

-No. Vinimos a abvertirles. Ke-Pa esta planeando hacer trampa en el desafio Infernal.-dijo el leopardo de las nieves.

-Trampa? Y esperas que creamos eso de ustedes. Tu traicionaste lo que representa el Kung Fu y casi destruyes el valle de la paz. Y tu traicionaste a tu propia familia y casi subyugas a toda china.-dijo Shifu al leopardo de las nieves y al pavo real.

-Tu si confias en mi cierto hija. Nunca te he mentido.-dijo Shaq a Asachi.

-Es cierto Po mi padre nunca a dicho una mentira. Y al ser un lugarteniente del ejercito demoniaco tiene acceso a cualquier informacion sobre el dragon rojo.-dijo Asachi.

-Puede ser pero tambien puede que Ke-Pa le haya ordenado venir aqui para engañarlos.-dijo Tigresa cosa que molesto a Asachi.

-Todo depende de ti Po. Debemos confiar en nuestros antiguos enemigos a tomar sus abvertencias como un engaño.-dijo cierta tortuga espiritual.

Paso el tiempo y llego la hora del ultimo combate del guerrero Dragon. Esta vez Ke-Pa no llego solo si no que fue acompañado por su general Mara. Al igual que las veces anteriores Po se hizo presente para enfrentar el desafio.

-Guerrero Dragon.-dijo Ke-Pa.

-Dragon Infernal.-dijo Po.

-dejemos las formalidades de Lado y comenzemos el combate de una vez. Conoce a nuestro ultimo retador.-dijo el rey del infierno y al lugar de la batalla se hizo presente el ultimo demonio un ser de aspecto semejante a una gargola pero con los pantalones de combate negros.

-Muy bien terminemos con esto.-dijo Po entonces ambos abversarios se pusieron uno frente al otro Po adopto su postura de combate y la pelea comenzo. A pesar de no parecer muy fuerte este ultimo retador era un hueso duro de roer se movia como si estuviese bajo la influencia de sustancias alucinojenas saltaba, corria y atacaba. Pero nuestro valiente panda no iba a dejarse ganar a este punto. Haciendo uso de los poderes del mata demonios el guerrero dragon logro igualar la velocidad del demonio. Para poder conectarle unos golpes.

-Te rindes?-dijo Po. A lo que el demonio respondio con un horrible Chirrido.

-Y yo creia que las urracas cantanban mal.-dijo Po reanudando la lucha fue una batalla feroz pero finalmente nuestro querido panda logro agarrar al monstruo del cuello y comenzo a estrellarlo contra el piso matandolo. Sin embargo cuando Po se dio la espalda el demonio comenzo a comvulcionar como loco hasta que finalment exploto y cuando el humo e disipo. Po ahora tenia los ojos rojos.

-Finalmente lo logre.-dijo el dragon rojo riendo malevolamente.

-Que le hiciste?-dijo Tigresa aterrada.

-Ese era un demonio kamikase. Una creacion mia que al morir termina por soltar un aura maligna que corrompe a su asecino. Po ahora es mi sirviente y justos conquistaremos este mundo.-dijo Ke-Pa.

-ni lo sueñes Ke-Pa.-dijo una voz proveniente del interior del palacio. Al salir del palacio se revelo que se trataba de Po.

-¿Pero Como?-dijo Ke-Pa.

-lo que vencio a tu demonio era solo un clon de madera. Que por cierto ya deberia volver a ser un tronco.-dijo Po y de inmediato el clon de Po se convirtio en un tronco enegrecido por el aura maligna.

-Si te preguntas como lo supe pues. Unos viejo oni me lo dijo.-dijo Po entoces Shaq hizo acto de presencia junto con Tai Lung y Shen.

-Tu? Como puedes traicionar al rey del infierno?-dijo Ke-pa enfurecido.

-Yama es el rey del infierno. Tu eres solo el bastardo que lo traiciono.-dijo Shaq.

-se acabo el Dragon amable detruyanlos.-dijo el Dragon rojo y de inmediato un ejercito de demonios del inframundo aparecio en el lugar y nuestros heroes entraron en accion. Incluyendo a Asachi, Shaq y los condenados. Fue una batalla eipica y campal a pesar de no contar con un matademonios los amigos de Po pudieron hacerle frente a los ezbirros de Ke-Pa.

Tigresa estaba ocupada partiendole la madre a unos demonios que no se dio cuenta que un Oni estaba justo detras de ella. Pero antes de que el monstruo la golpiara con su Kanabo. Esta fue atacado por la espalda.

-buen trabajo amigas.-dijo Tigresa a los que Lazuli y Asachi asintieron. Mientras tanto Po estaba en una feroz pelea con un demonio random de por ahi cuando cierto dragon demoniaco. Lo llevo a lo alto.

-Saludo al suelo por mi.-dijo Ke-Pa antes de dejar a Po caer. Sin embargo nuestro querido panda uso el poder del medallon para volar devuelta a donde estaba Ke-Pa.

-Acabo de dominar el vuelo justo en este instante. Que conveniente.-dijo Po. Y un dragon furioso se lanzo sobre el para matarlo. Fue una batalla epica tanto que todos en el suelo dejaron de luchar para obsevar lo acontecido el Po hacia su mejor esfuerzo pero al final no pudo con el poder demoniaco de Ke-Pa.

-Eres un guerrero sin igual panda. Pero no tienes el poder sufieciente como vercerme.-dijo Ke-Pa apunto de comerse a Po.

-Tal vez el no.-dijo una voz misteriosa proveniente del cielo y de la nada una luz brillante desvanecio la oscuridad de Ke-Pa y los demonios vieron horrorizados la llegada de los dioses dragon.

-Ke-Pa haz roto las reglas del desafio infernal. Eso nos da derecho a intervenir. En el asunto.-dijo un dragon blanco lider de los Dioses.

-Yo no soy un cobarde como Yama. Si quieren pelear cumplire su deseo.-dijo Ke-Pa soltando a Po y despues lanzando su aliento de fuego contra sus congeneres. Pero los demas dragones ni se inmutaron.

-Nuestro turno.-dijo el lider dragon y todos los demas dioses dragon lanzaron sus llamaradas de fuego. Calcinando al dragon demoniaco quien muere en agonia. Despues de eso los dioses dragon bajaron gentilmente a Po. Y todos los presentes se arrodillaron ante ellos.

-Lamentamos mucho todo este enredo amigos. Para compersarlos sintanse libres de vernir a pedirnos ayuda cada vez que la necesiten.-dijo el lider dragon.

-Tambien les informamos Tai Lung y Shen que ambos quedas essonerados de su condena. Y ahora pueden pasar el resto de su otra vida en el paraiso.-recolco un dragon de color azul.

-Gracias sus exelencias Muchisimas gracias.-dijo Shen de manera humilde.

-Y en cuanto ati Shaq eres el nuevo rey del infierno. Ahora se te conocera con el nombre de Enma.-dijo otra diosa dragon.

-Viva al rey Enma. Viva al rey Enma, Viva al rey Enma.-Victoriaban los demonios a su nuevo amo.

-Bueno con todo esto terminado creo que llego la hora de volver al plano espiritual.-dijo la vieja tortuga.

-creo que debo entregar el medallon.-dijo Po.

-Conservalo puede serte de mucha ayuda.-dijo el espiritu de Oogwey. Habiendo concluido todo los dioses Dragon los espiritus y demonios volvieron a su plano de existencia. Exeptuando a Shaq.

-Disculpe Señor Enma. No piensa reunirse con los suyos.-dijo Mono.

-Lo hare solo quiero dejarle a Po una abvcertencia.-dijo el Oni.

-Cuida bien de mi hija. Po o sufriras los peores castigos del averno.-dijo Enma con voz tenebrosa.

-Papa por favor. Ya no soy una niña.-dijo Asachi quien fue la unica que no se asusto. A lo que su padre sonrio y se fue.

Fin...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos que tengan un bonito dia, tarde o noche.


	24. Chapter 24

Kung Fu panda AU.

Buenos dias amigos mios. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una vez una historia para pasar el rato. Y les tengo una sorpresa el por primera vez en este fic pasamos directamente de una saga a otra. Aunque esta sera menos larga bueno sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 23: Los guerreros Alpha.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el palacio de Jade Tigresa estaba meditando cuando de la nada Po entro en el lugar. acompañado de su nuevo amigo un tigre blanco llamado Cheng.

-Jejejeje. ¿Que buena broma Cheng?-dijo nuestro querido panda.

-Gracias hermano. Bueno creo que tu novia te esta esperando. Adios.-dijo Cheng antes de irse.

Cheng era un chico al que Po conocio una par de semanas cuando lo vio hacer malavares en la plaza del pueblo. Al poco tiempo el joven tigre se gano la confianza no solo de Po si no de todos en el palacio de Jade exeptuando a cierta felina. Algo en ella le decia que Cheng no era de fiar.

-Tigresa. te preocupas demasiado.-dijo Po mientras estaban cenando.

-Bueno y que esperabas Po. Ella nisiquiera confia en el cartero y ha venido desde hace veinte años.-dijo Mono.

-Planea algo desde hace veinte años.-dijo la felina de ojos ambarinos pero lo que nadie sospechaba es que ese tigre blanco de ojos negros seria la perdicion de todos ellos.

A la mañana siguiente los guerreros del palacio de Jade estaban entrenando cuando cierto Tigre Blanco se presento al lugar junto con cierto panda rojo.

-Atencion alumnos Cheg tiene un importante anuncio que decirnos.-dijo el panda Rojo.

-He venido a desafiar a Po por titulo del Guerrero Dragon.-dijo Cheng dejando desconcertado a todos sobre todo a Po.

-Tu. ¿Como te atrevez? Po es tu amigo y traicionas asi.-dijo la felina de ojos ambarinos.

-Po nunca fue mi amigo solo fingi para estudiar sus tecnicas.-dijo Cheng con descaro. La felina de ojos ambarinos estaba dispuesta a despedazar a ese malnacido pero su novio la detuvo.

-Esta bien tigresa si este sujeto cree que puede vencerme esta muy equivocado.-dijo Po depues nuestros heroes fueron al frente del palacio entonces ambos oponentes se pusieron uno frente al otro.

Ambos oponentes comenzaron el combate lo mejor que pudieron. Po como siempre demostro una tecnica fantastica logrando darle a Cheg una verdadera paliza incluso choco a Cheng contra una pared enterrandolo en los escombros.

-Sencillo.- dijo Po. Pero de la nada una el perverso retador se levanto de los escombros. Y con la velocidad de una gazzella y el poder de un Buey le dio un puñetazo a Po que lo mando a dormir. Todos quedaron sorprendidos menos Tigresa que estaba horrorizada.

Mas tarde ese dia:

-Lo lamento Po la ley de los maestros es clara. Tu titulo pasa a manos de Cheng aqui va una carta para el consejo de maestros.-dijo Shifu entregando un pergamino a Po.

-Gracias por todo maestros. Espero volver a verlos pronto.-dijo Po. La mas triste era tigresa que se esforzaba por ocultar sus lagrimas pero en el fondo solo decia. PO NO TE VAYAS.

Paso un mes entero. Nada se supo de Po pero lo mas indignante para Tigresa que nadie mas extrañaba a Po. Mono, Grulla Vibora e incluso Shifu estaban mas que agustos con Cheng riendose y divirtiendose con el.

-El engaño a Po maldita sea.-pensaba la joven felina. Pero se atrevia a Hablar por temor a ser reprendida. Por fortuna para la cordura de Tigresa un milagro estaba por suceder.

-Atencion estudiantes hoy tendremos una importante visita del consejo de maestros.-dijo Shifu.

-Sucedio algo maestro?-cuestiono Mantis.

-No. Solo venimos a informarles de algo.-dijo El maestro Rhino. Acompañado de sus colegas del consejo. Y un grupo de encapuchados.

-Maestro Shifu solo venimos a decirte que le hemos asignado a Po un nuevo maestro.-dijo El maestro Buey.

-A que gusto.-dijo Shifu.

-Y dicho maestro quiere desafiarte.-dijo el maestro cocodrilo entonces los encapuchados revelaron que se trataban de Po, Acompañado por Mao, Yang, un lobo desconocido y su nuevo maestro un leon de figura esbelta y melena negra llamada Leonidas.

-Shifu, tuviste la osadia de replazar a tu mejor alumno por un guerrero supuestamente superior. Asi que ahora te desafio a que le des la revancha a Po. Si el gana me entregaras el palacio de jade.-dijo el leon de melena negra.

-Acepto solo dime cuando y donde.-repondio Shifu. El duelo resulto ser en ese mismo dia todo el valle se reunio para ver si su querido panda volvia a ser su protector. Junto con sus alumnos El maestro Leonidas llevo a un hermoso grupo de hembras. Entre las que estaba cierta Succubus propiedad de Po.

-Atencion el combate esta por comenzar. Las reglas son simples el primer luchador el someter a su oponente es el ganador.-dijo Zeng. Quien hacia de referi pero miraba con odio al tipo que lo traiciono.

-Comienzen-dijo Zeng entonces el traidor se lanzo contra Po en un intento de noquearlo otra vez pero nuestro heroico panda. Ni se inmuta. Detuvo el golpe y se devolvio casi al instacte. Cheg no desistia lanzo inumerables ataques contra el verdadero guerrero Dragon pero pudo bolquearlos facilmente. Y le dio a su oponente un golpe en la cara que no lo dejo aturdido la pelea se convirtio en una paliza en la que Po hizo lo que quizo con su rival. Todos estaban maravillados por las nuevas habilidades de po. Sobre todo Tigresa. eso sin contar que el panda se volvio mucho mas guapo ahora tenia abdominales marcados y otras partes del cuerpo tonificadas.

-Cheng ya no puede continuar. Po es el ganador.-dijo Zeng concluyendo la pelea. Todos en el lugar victoriaron a Po pero el panda no habia terminado. Con Cheng inconsiente Po le quito el medallon y el tigre fuerte se convirtio en un gato flacucho con rayas tatuadas.

-Amigos este es el medallon de la fuerza un artefacto que otorga una Enorme fuerza a su portador Habia sido robado de la cede del consejo hece 3 meses.-dijo Po.

-Buuuuuuu.-dijo Tigresa y todo los presentes abuchearon al Gato. Avergonzado Shifu tuvo la mala suerte de darle encontrarse con el consejo de maestros. Justo atras de el.

-Shifu haber entregado el palacio de jade a un ladron. Es una falta grave temo que debemos destituirte como maestro del palacio de Jade.-dijo el maestro Rhino.

-Si señor lo acepto.-dijo Shifu.

-Y encuanto a ustedes el valle ya no los necesita. Ahora estan bajo la proteccion de los Guerreros Alpha asi que vayanse. Menos tu Tigresa fuiste la unica que siempre supo la verdad sobre Cheng asi que ¿Te gustaria unirta a nuestras chicas?-dijo Leonidas. Tigresa quedo viendo a Shifu y recordo como trato de convercerla de salir con Cheng.

-Maestro Leonidas. Si quiero hacerlo nada me haria mas feliz.-dijo Tigresa. Shifu simplemente sigui su camino tristemente.

Que le pasara ahora? Tigresa se convertira en la esclava de Po y sus nuevos compañeros? Shifu y Cinco recuperaran la confianza de Po y el consejo? Averiguenlo en otro episodio de Kung fu panda AU.

Continuara...

Bueno ahi lo tienen espero que mi parodia al narrador de Dragon Ball le gustara. Asi como todo el capitulo en general. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito Dia, Tarde o noche.


	25. Chapter 25

Kung fu panda: UA.

Buenos dias mis compañeros. Aqui su querido amigo Masternica trayendoles otra historia para pasar el rato. El dia de hoy les traigo la segunda parte de esta minisaga. Espero les guste. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos de una vez.

Capitulo 24: El harem de los alphas.

Habia pasado un dia desde que el nuevo maestro de Po y sus alumnos se habian hecho cargo del palacio de jade. Tigresa habia decidido unirse al Harem de los Alphas un selectivo grupo de hembras dedicado a servir a los Guerreros Alphas de toda frma posible liderado por su querida amiga Asachi.

-Bueno Tigresa ¿Lista para tu ritual de iniciacion?-dijo la loba Succubus.

-eso creo. Pero ¿Porque tengo que usar esto?-dijo Tigresa detras de un biombo de tela.

-Es para demostrarle a tus Alphas que estas dispuesta a hacer todo por ellos. Tambien se te ve muy bien.-dijo quien era capaz de ver atravez del Biombo.

-Como sea. Solo dime ¿En que consiste el ritual?-dijo Tigresa maquillandose detras de la tela.

-Un gangbang.-repsondio Asachi sorprendiendo a Tigresa.

-Un gangbang?-dijo la felina de ojos ambarinos.

-relajate Tigresa te gustara. Podras hacer el amor con 5 hombres increibles. Incluyendo a Po.-dijo la caniche demonio con ojitos soñadores. Finalmente tigresa accedio a hacer el ritual de iniciacion.

Leonidas habia decorado el salon de los heroes con pinturas que lo mostraban a el y a sus alumnos desnudos siendo abrazados por sus hembras que estaban desnudas tambien. Tigresa aparecia en el retrato de Po. Los Guerreros Alpha estaban esperando a su mas reciente. Nuestra querida Tigresa vestia un revelador y ajustado bikini color rojo con negro. Se puso frente a sus amos y se arrodillo frente a ellos.

-Guerreros Alpha ofrezco mi cuerpo para la satisfaccion de todos ustedes. Usen este cuerpo como les plazca.-dijo la felina de ojos ambarinos. Los machos vergones se acercaron a ell y sacaron sus enormes virilidades y las pusieron sobre tigresa. Entonces leonidas tomo su mastil de carne y lo coloco dentro de la boca de Tigresa, mientras que el lbo que mencione las vez pasada llamado Zain introdujo su vergota dentro del estrecho coño de Tigresa. Mientras Po se puso debajo de su amada y comenzo a darle por el coño mientras nuestra querida felina masturbaba a Mao y Yang. Y Asi comenzo el primer Gangbang de Tigresa. Po y sus compañeros hicieron lo que les plazca con Tigresa. Violar su coño, su ano su boca. Titjods, besos sucios, manoseo. Tigresa estaba sumergida en un mar de placer. Su mente estaba en blanco al final la pobre felina quedo agotada y cubierta de Semen.

-Felicitaciones Tigresa ya eres oficialmente parte del Harem de los Alphas.-dijo Leonidas entonces asachi coloca un anillo en la mano de Tigresa.

Pov de Tigresa:

Me llamo Tigresa no hace mucho me uni al harem de los alphas y me atrevo a decir que fue la mejr decision que e tomado. Todos los dias el Harem tiene el deber de preparar la comida a los guerreros mientras otras de nosotros les damos una mamada. Segun la jefa Asachi esto es para evitar que nuestros amos sufran una vaso congestion testicular.

Durante el baño nosotras tenemos el deber de tañar cada cm de su majestuoso cuerpo es un espectaculo que cualquier mujer amaria.

Ala hora de dormir nos convertimos en los peluches de nuestros amos dormirmos abrazados a ellos dandonos la satisfacion de sentir sus musculos y su suave pelaje pero lo emjor sin duda alguna es el sexo. Cada Alpha tiene a sus predilectas y yo tuvo el privilegui de ser una de las predilectas de Po adoro besarlo, abrazarlo y ser prenetrada por su maravilloso pene. Todo es perfecto. Pero una parte de mi no puede olvidar a mi padre y a los demas furiosos espero que esten bien.

Fin del POV.

Cierto dia Tigresa volvia al palacio de jade junto a su amadisimo Po. A Tigresa le tocaban hacer las compras en el mercado y Po como todo un caballero habia ido a acompañarla.

-Me gusto tanto pasar tiempo contigo Po.-dijo la felina enamoradiza.

-A mi tambien Tigresa. Sabes el tiempo que estube fuera del palacio de Jade. Pensaba en ti todas las noches. No importa con cuantas chicas me acueste ninguna te podria remplazar.-dijo Po siendo romantico. Lamentablemente ese bello momento se vio arruinado por cierto cocodrilo tonto que paso tarareando por ahi.

-FUNG?¡-Dijo Po abalanzandose sobre el reptil.

-¿Que haces aqui?-dijo el Guerrero dragon somentiendo al criminal incompetente.

-Tranquilo Po. No estoy aqui para robar. El maestro Leonidas me contrato a mi y mi pandilla. Como guardias de las catacumbas.-dijo el cocodrilo.

-Las catacumbas?-dijo Tigresa.

-Por supuesto. Vigilamos a un prisionero de alta peligrosidad.-dijo el reptil. De inmediato Po dejo ir a Fung y este los llevo a las catacumbas donde encontraron a cierto gato timador encadenado a la pared y con un bosal.

-Cheng.-dijo Po lleno de odio.

-A leonidas le preocupaba que escape de Chorg gomr asi que decio retenerlo aqui.-dijo Fung.

-Y ordenes explicitas para vigilarlo. Vigilen a Cheng si intenta escapar golpeenlo, si se queja golpeenlo otravez, si los insulta a alguien golpeenlo mas fuerte. Continua pero ya captaste la idea.-dijo Ghari leyendo una nota que el maestro Leonidas le habia dado. Mientras los cocodrilos estaban distraidos Cheng se quito el bosal.

-Po, Leonidas te engaño.-dijo Cheng captando la atencion de Po.

-Disculpame?-dijo Tigresa.

-Leonidas fue quien robo el Medallon de la fuerza. Luego me lo entrego para que te quitara el titulo y pudiera volverte su alumno.-dijo Cheng entonces los golpearon de nuevo.

-Adsurdo.-dijo una voz detras de Po quien no era otro que Leonidas.

-Po amigo. No creeras todas las estupideces que este despreciable idiota dice. Verdad?-dijo Leonidas.

-No se preocupe maestro despues de las mentiras que me dijo anteriormente nunca podria volver a creerle.-dijo Po.

-Asi. ¿Que me dices de tu amado harem? ¿Les creerias a ellas?-dijo Cheng antes que le pusieran de nuevo el bosal.

-Por supuesto que si. Pero ellas no me mentirian nunca.-dijo Po. Antes de irse del lugar.

Mientras tanto sobre el risco donde estaba platado el durazno de la sabiduria celestial. Vemos a una loba con cuernos miran una foto de ella con Po.

-Tengo todo lo que siempre quize. Entonces porque no soy feliz?-dijo Asachi.

Fin por ahora...

Bien amigos mios una vez mas llegamos al final de unos de mis capitulos. Recuerden todos mis fics se actualizan semanalmente. Pueden enviarme sus sugerencias atravez de un PM o dejarlas en los reinwens. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	26. Chapter 26

Kung Fu panda AU.

Muy buenos dias a todos aqui su amable vecino masternica. Trayendoles una vez mas otra historia para pasar el rato. Llegamos al capitulo final de esta minisaga espero les guste. Bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 25: La batalla de los Alphas.

Avergonzado por haber cometido una atroz equivocacion. La cual era imperdonable para el mejor maestro de Kung fu de china. Shifu decidio auto exiliarse en medio del bosque sus alumnos los antiguos compañeros de Tigresa y Po decieron ir con el para hacerle compañia.

-Maestro es hora de la cena.-dijo Grulla a su maestro quien se encontraba observando meditabundo el ocaso. El panda rojo entro a la caverna donde el y sus alumnos se ocultaban. Todos se reunieron al rededor de una fogata a cenar una sopa de fideos que no le llegaba ni a los talones a la de Po. En ese momento una serpiente comenzo a resoplar y unas lagrimas bajaron de su rostro.

-Vibora. Estas bien?-dijo Mono preocupado por su amiga.

-Si estoy bien es solo que Extraño a Po y Tigresa.-dijo melancolica la serpiente.

-si yo tambien. Nada me haria mas feliz que volverlos a ver.-dijo Shifu.

-Si pero hay que ser realista. Traicionamos a Po y nos negamos a escuchar a Tigresa. En serio nos perdonarian?-dijo Mantis.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.-dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada de la Cueva.

-Mei Ling?-dijo Shifu reconociendo a su exnovia.

-Hola fufi. Estuve buscandote durante dias.-dijo la zorra.

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui?-dijo cierto panda rojo.

-Vine a ayudarlos. Escuchen no hay manera alguna que ese gato feo haya robado el medallon de la fuerza.-dijo Mei ling captando la atencion de Shifu.

Flash Back narrado por Mei Ling:

Cuando era joven trate de robar el medallon de la fuerza estaba segura que con el podria obligar a Shifu a amarme de nuevo. Pero no pude siquiera acercarme. El consejo me dijo que el medallon esta protejido por un sistema de seguridad que solo los unos pocos conocen.

Fin del flashback.

Estuve investigando y adivinen quien es uno de esos pocos.-dijo Mei Ling. Sacando un pergamino con nombres. Shifu los leyo y vio que el nuevo maestro de Po era uno de ellos.

-Leonidas?-dijo Shifu. sorprendiendo a todos.

-Fue uno de los que ayudo a construir la boveda donde estaba el medallon. No crees que es mucha conincidencia que todo esto lo haya beneficiado?-dijo Mei ling.

-Supongo que tienes razon. Pero habiendo otros que ayudaron en esa construccion necesitamos pruebas que solo incriminen a Leonidas.-dijo el panda rojo.

-Leonidas tiene un diario.-dijo Mono llamando la atencion de todos.

-Es cierto. El libro sobre leyendas del Kung fu de Po lo dice claramente que Leonidos lleva un registro de todas sus acciones en un diario.-dijo Vibora.

-entonces he dicho diario debe haber un registro de cuando robo el medallon.-dijo Mantis. Todos se alegraron pero Shifu seguia deprimido.

-No estoy seguro que lo logremos. ¿Que tal si solo nos metemos en mas problemas?-dijo Shifu. entonces cierta zorra se acerco a el.

-Shifu es cierto que cometiste un error. Pero un verdadero maestro nunca deja que eso lo detenga. Po cometio errores varias veces pero aun asi encotnraba la manera de salir airozo. Y tu deberias hacer lo mismo. Ademas ¿Quieres que Tigresa se convierta en una hembra reproductora?-dijo Mei Ling cosa que molesto grandemente a Shifu.

-Hagamoslo.-dijo Shifu. y nuestros heroes planearon su camino hasta la redencion.

-Muy bien atencion el dia de mañana. Leonidas enviara a sus alumnos a un dia de relajacion en las aguas termales. Sus predilectas iran con ellos asi que Leonidas. Estara solo seria el momento perfecto para atacar.-dijo la ex de shifu.

-Muy bien hagamoslo.-dijo Mono. De manera muy sigilosa Mei Ling, Shifu y los demas. Entraron en el palacio de jade y vieron sorprendido la nueva decorasion.

-Dios mio esto es aberrante.-dijo Shifu. contemplando los retratos de Leonidas y sus alumnos.

-Lo se. Si vas a pintarte un retrato dunista con tus amantes. Deberias ponerlo en un lugar mas privado.-dijo Mei Ling desconcertando a Shifu.

-Concentrense maestros tenemos que encontrar ese diario.-dijo Grulla.

-Bueno eso es facil. Si yo tuviera un diario privado Lo esconderia en donde solo yo tuviera acceso a el.-dijo vibora. Entonces nuestros heroes fueron a la biblioteca de los rollos sagrados. Donde solo el maestro del palacio de jade podia entrar perfecto para ocultar algo pero se encontraron con un nuevo dilema.

-¿Como vamos a entrar? Solo Leonidas tiene la llave.-dijo Mono.

-de hecho.-dijo Mei Ling sacando un llave maestra.

-Oogwey confiaba tanto en sus alumnos que le dio a los mejores una llave maestra.-dijo la ex de Shifu abriendo la puerta. Nuestros heroes entreron a buscar el Diario pero no solo lo encontraron lo que buscaban.

-Shifu nos volvemos a ver las caras.-dijo el leon de melena negra.

-¿Sabia que vendriamos?-dijo Mono.

-Claro que si. Es mas estoy seguro que Shifu siempre intuyo mi plan desde un inicio pero no se atrevia a venir por la verguenza de haber deshonrrado a su querido maestro Tortuga.-dijo el leon orgulloso.

-Como sea. Esto termina ahora.-dijo Shifu. y el y sus aliados se pusieron en possicion de batalla. Y de la nada aparecieron las predilectas de leonidas armadas con armas de Kung fu.

-No sabia que tus amantes peleaban.-dijo Vibora.

-Larga historia. Ahora a pelear.-dijo. El leon de melena negra en ese momento comenzo una feroz batalla. Nuestros heroes lucharon con mucho valor sobretodo Shifu.

-Rindente anciano. Tu hija esta destinada a parir a la nueva generacion del palacio de Jade.-dijo Leonidas peleando con Shifu.

-Tus palabras solo enardecen mi ira.-dijo el panda rojo. Atacando mas fuerte pero mientras Shifu estaba distraido un dardo somnifero. Lo impacto dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Buen Fung.-dijo Leonidas.

-Gracias jefe. Ahora cinco furiosos desistan de sus intenciones O Shifu muere.-dijo el cocodrilo levantando al pobre panda Rojo y poniendo un cuchillo en su cuello.

-No tan rapido Leonidas.-dijo una voz familiar era Po y sus nuevos compañeros.

-Tu farza termino Maestro. Asichi nos revelo toda la verdad.-dijo Mao.

-Y como dijo Po. Por supuesto que les creimos.-dijo Yang.

-Entregese. Leonidas no puede contra todos a la vez.-dijo Zain.

-¿Quien dice que estoy solo?-dijo Leonidas y de inmediato sus predilectas se abalanzaron sobre nuestros heroes. Comenzando la batalla de los alphas Po logro excabullirse y encaro a Leonidas. Pero este como todo guerrero decidio hacerle frente a su alumno. Y alli se libro un combate epico Po y Leonidas lucharon como si de dos personajes de Anime se tratase. Golpes, Patadas y saltos era como ver a Jet Li en su duelo con Jackie chan.

-Rindete panda. Puedo derrotarte de un solo golpe.-dijo Leonidas.

-Si ¿Porque no lo intentas?-dijo Po Leonidas de manera arrogante se lanzo contra su oponente para conectar un digmas pero al acertar el golpe paso algo inesperado.

-CRACK.-sonaron los huesos del brazo de Leonidas haciendo que gritara de dolor.

-Como hiciste eso?-dijo el derrotado Leonidas.

-Tecnica del craneo de hierro. Shifu me la enseño.-dijo Po golpeandose la cabeza haciendo que suene como metal.

-Lo siento maestro. Pero el palacio de jade debe precindir de sus servicios.-dijo Yang.

Pov de Tigresa.

Despues de la derrota de leonidas El maestro Shifu retomo el lugar como maestro del palacio de Jade. Teniendo a Mei Ling como maestra auxiliar. Para asegurarse que no vuelva a equivocarse. Mao, Yang y Zain fueron reaccionados a sus antiguos templos. La mayoria del Harem se fueron resulta que solo estaban ahi por dinero solo nos quedamos aquellas de verdad amanban a nuestros amos. Asi que todo vuelve a la normalidad justo como me gusta.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado gracias por leer. Soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia, tarde o noche.


	27. Chapter 27

Kung fu panda AU.

Muy buenas amigos mios aqui esta su amigable vecino masternica. Trayendoles una nueva historia para pasar el rato. Bueno ¿Que tenemos para el dia de hoy? Otra minisaga? Pero oye esta vez Tigresa va a hacer la heroina asi que ustedes solo relajense y disfruten.

Capitulo 26: La gran maestra Mali.

Era un dia tranquilo en el valle de la paz. Tan tranquilo que incluso era aburrido. Como no tenian otra cosa que hacer a parte de entrenar nuestros heroes decidieron almorzar en el restaurante del Señor Ping.

-Cielos tio Ping esta ha sido la semana mas aburrida no a habido ni un solo ataque. Y tampoco hemos sido invocandos a un mision importante.-dijo nuestro querido panda.

-Bueno si te hace sentir mejor. Los empleados que me conseguiste son muy buenos.-dijo el viejo ganso.

-Señor Ping. El pago de la mesa 6.-dijo Fung trayendole el dinero a su jefe.

-Buen trabajo Fung toma un descanso.-dijo el ganso a su empleado de sangre fria.

-Oigan ya se lo que los puede animar un partido de Mahjong.-dijo el ganso.

-Alguien dijo Mahjong?-dijo una voz femenina precedente de la puerta del restaurante la cual pertenecia a una misteriosa mujer encapuchada.

-Disculpe pero ¿Quien es usted?-dijo cierta serpiente quien estaba en una mesa con Mono, Grulla y Mantis. Entonces la mujer se quito la capucha revelando ser una osa malayo que cierta felina supo reconocer al instante.

-Maestra Mali.-dijo Tigresa.

-La guerrera mas fuerte de la historia. Si esa soy yo.-dijo la osa malayo. La maestra Mali tenia un fisico curvilineo pero muy fuerte. Como las amazonas de Futurama. Tigresa siempre habia sido una gran abmiradora suya y por supuesto Po no se quedaba atras.

-Maestra Mali es un verdadero honor conocerla. Mi novio y Yo somos sus mas grandes admiradores.-dijo Tigresa haciendo una reverencia respetuosa y Po tambien.

-Diganos maestra que es lo que la trae al valle de la paz?-dijo el el panda de manera respetuosa.

-Bueno tenia las esperansa de poder hablar con Shifu. Pero puede esperar hasta que tengamos una rapida partida de Mahjong.-dijo la osa. Entonces el señor Ping saco rapido su kit de Mahjong.

Una partida rapida mas tarde:

-No se apene señor Ping. Ninguna persona a podido vencerme en el Mahjong.-dijo la maestra Mali antes de irse con un cesto de dumplins que le gano al viejo ganso.

-Lo lamento Tio.-dijo Po.

-ah no te preocupes Po. No es verguenza caer ante el mejor.-dijo el viejo ganso.

Mas tarde ese dia la maestra Mali se reunio con Shifu y su maestra auxiliar Mei Ling. Para discutir un asunto importante.

-Maestro Shifu. Como usted sabe he pasado los ultimos cinco años buscando el Talisman de Tin Tin. Bueno finalmente encontre su ubicacion pero lamentablemente dicha ubicacion esta en el bosque de los demonios. Podria serme de ayuda que sus mejores estudiantes me acompañaran.-dijo. La osa malayo.

-De acuerdo. A quienes tenia mente.-dijo cierta zorra novia de Shifu.

-Bueno ya que el Valle de la paz no puede quedar desprotejido pensaba que solo podria llevar a Tigresa y a su adorable guerrero dragon.-dijo Mali.

-Muy bien maestra Mali. Pero tenga cuidado Tigresa es como una hija para mi.-dijo el pandas rojo a lo que la osa asintio.

Una vez encaminados al bosque del loto negro. Tigresa no podia creer que estaba en una mision con su idola. Desde que era niña la felina de ojos ambarinos siempre la abmiro a la maestra Mali. Y su filosofia sobre ser una chica fuerte que no dependia de los hombres llegando incluso a verla como una figura materna.

-Bueno amigos mios aqui estamos.-dijo la maestra Mali.

-Bien maestra Mali. ¿Cuales son sus ordenes?-dijo Po.

-Bueno primero me gustaria saber porque una Succubus nos esta siguiendo.-dijo la osa malayo notando la presencia de ustedes saben quien.

-Perdon pero como Succubus de Po debo seguir a mi amo a donde vaya. Ademas Ya tengo bastante con compartirlo con Tigresa.-dijo la loba con alas.

-Oh querida no tienes que preocuparte. Aunque me gustan los hombres jovenes. Nuca podria meterme con el hombre de otra. Y volviendo a la mision. Emplearemos la tecnica mas simple que existe.-dijo la maestra Mali. Entonces nuestros heroes irrumpieron en el bosque. Y como era de esperarse los demonios del bosque se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

-Porque Tin Tin decidio poner su cabaña en un bosque lleno de espiritus malignos?-dijo Po minetras luchaba con las bestias.

-Un bosque donde residen los demonios que se escapan del infierno. Suena como un buen lugar para una bruja.-dijo Tigresa.

-sobre todo cuando ocultas un artefacto altamente peligroso.-dijo la osa malayo. Al ver que su poder no era suficiente los demonios se retiraron.

-Bien creo que podemos proseguir con nuestro camino.-dijo Asachi guardando su espada. Nuestros heroes siguieron caminando. En el camino la Maestra Mali decidio charlar con Tigresa.

-Y dime Tigresa como es tu relacion con Po?-dijo la osa malayo.

-Bueno el es un buen novio siempre esta ahi para mi y siempre esta dispuesto a darme lo mejor sin importar cuanto le cueste.-dijo Tigresa.

-Ustedes dos me recuerdan mucho a Zan y a mi.-dijo Mali. Llamando la atencion de Tigresa.

Flash Back:

Zan era el sobrino del emperador. Un chico noble y amable al igual que Po me trataba como una reina. Pero sus asquerosos padres no aprobaron nuestra relacion decia que una marimacho como yo no era digna de estar con un principe. Lo obligaron a casarse con una bruja de sangre noble que nisiquiera lo queria.

Fin del Flashback.

-La bastarda solo buscaba su dinero. Tanto a si que lo enveneno esa maldita. En fin por eso me di a la tarea de ayudar a que las chicas como tu y yo seamos aceptadas.-dijola osa malayo. Tigresa se sorprendio habia oido del principe Zan pero no sabia que su heroina fue su novia. En ese momento aparecio Asachi con Noticias.

-La buenas noticias es que la cabaña de Tin Tin esta justo al frente la mala es que hay un enorme y aterrador Oni. Cerca.-dijo la Succubus de Po y efectivamente ahabia un oni de color negro dormiendo justo en la entrada de la cabaña. De manera muy imprudente la maestra Mali hizo crujir una ramita despertandolo.

-He. ¿Quien esta ahi?-dijo la bestia.

-Yo la Gran maestra Mali. Exigo que me dejes entrar a esa choza panzon.-dijo la osa poniendose en posicion de batalla.

-Panzon? Nadie me dice panzon y sale con vida.-dijo el oni quien sin dudarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre Mali comenzando una batalla epica durante el combate la osa malayo demostro ser realmente una guerrera poderosa por el enorme Oni no iba a dejarse vencer tan facilmente. Valiendose de la sucia tactica de lanzar tierra a los ojos de su oponente. La heroina de Tigresa no quedo a la merced del monstruo pero entonces.

-Golpe de doble palma.-dijo la felina de ojos ambarinos. Lanzando un ataque que dejo noqueado al Oni.

-Bravo Tigresa.-dijo nuestro querido panda.

-Eso fue espectacular. No sabia que dominaras esa tecnica.-dijo Asachi.

-Yo tampoco. Solo lei sobre ella un rollo de la biblioteca del palacio.-dijo Tigresa cuando una zarpa de oso se pozo sobre su hombro.

-Muy bien hecho amiga. Eres problablemente la mejor peleadora que existe.-Dijo Mali finalmente nuestros heroes entraron en la cabaña y ahi estaba sobre una vieja mesa. El talisman de Tin Tin.

-finalmente.-dijo la osa malayo con el objeto en sus manos.

-¿Que es lo que hara ahora? Maestra Mali.-dijo Po.

-lo que iba a ser desde un principio. Apoderarme de China.-dijo la heroina de Tigresa.

-¿QUE?-Dijeron los demas al unisono.

-Tin Tin creo el medallon para controlar a los hombres pero fue capturada antes de poder usarlo. Bueno ahora finalmente se usara.-dijo la recien revelada villana. Tigresa no podia creerlo.

-Pues no pienso dejarla.-dijo nuestro heroico panda.

-Po quieto.-dijo Mali y po obedecio. Su mirada se volvio vacia y sin pupilas.

-Vaya veo que funciona mejor de lo esperado.-dijo la osa.

-Suficiente maestra Mali. Si piensa que la dejaremos...-dijo Asachi.

-No tan rapido querida. Puedo hacer que su amado Po haga lo que diga incluyendo lastimarse a su mismo. A menos que quieran que eso pase lo mejor sera que se rindan.-dijo la perversa tirana viendose atrapadas Asachi y Tigresa accedieron.

Pov de Mali.

Durante muchos años las mujeres de china han sido oprimidas pero ahora que tengo el medallon eso esta por cambiar. Le digo a todas las mujeres de China levantense salga. Esclavizen a los hombres que aman y humillen a quienes las despreciaron. Dejen salir su verdadero yo. Ningun hombre se opondra a ustedes. La era de las matriarcas comenzo. Jejejejejejejejejejajajajajajajajajaj.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado no se preocupen por Po como dije antes Tigresa y otros de sus intereses amorosos seran las heroinas en esta ocasion. Les aclaro que noy machista yo creo que hombres y mujeres somos igual de importantes y debemos ser tratados igual bueno Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	28. Chapter 28

Kung fu panda AU.

Buenos dias mis amigos el dia de hoy les traigo la segunda parte de esta mini saga. Espero les guste de antemano me disculpa si el capitulo se queda algo corto y tambien les agradezco a todos mis fieles lectores de este fic. Bueno sin mas que agragar comencemos.

Capitulo 27: La tirana.

Habia pasado una semana desde que Mali se apodero del trono. Usando el Talisman de Tin Tin. La osa malayo convirtio a todos los hombres de China en esclavos sin cerebro Y se proclamo emperatriz. Mientras tanto Tigresa no podia creer lo acababa de ocurrir.

-Me siento terrible. Pero como iba a saber que mi mayor heroina. Era una villanesa demente. Bueno al menos se que tu estaras siempre a mi lado lindo osito.-dijo la felina quien estaba recibiendo un masaje de su novio zombie.

-No seas tan dramatica Tigresa esto es genial. Finalmento los chicos nos dan la atencion que merecemos.-dijo cierta serpiente haciendo un tratamiento facial antes de recibir un golpe.

-No digas tonterias vibora.-dijo cierta zorra nombrada maestra encargada del palacio de jade.

-Aunque abmito que fufi me trate como una reina. No podemos dejar qu esa loca. Quien sabe que cosas horribles puede hacer.-dijo la Novia de Shifu.

-Tiene razon pero como venceremos a Mali es la maestra de Kung fu mas fuerte que existe.-dijo Asachi.

-No existe otra.-dijo Mei Ling viendo a Tigresa.

-Yo?-dijo la felina de ojos ambarinos.

-Por supuesto. Tigresa tu eres la unica guerrera que ha podido igualar a la Maestra Mali. Solo tu puedes ganarle.-Dijo Asachi.

-Ademas Fufi no es el unico que puede entrenarte. Puedo ayudarte a hacer la mejor Guerrera de China. Despues de todo yo tambien fui alumna de Oogwey.-dijo la zorrita.

-Ahi que hacerlo.-dijo Tigresa pero todo el entusiasmo murio. Cuando cierta serpiente iso sonar un silbato.

-Lo siento maestro pero aunque ustedes no esten deacuerdo con la Emperatriz Mali. Yo pienso que ella es la mejor gobernante que a tenido nuestra nacion y por eso ella me dio este anillo telepatico con el que puedo informarle todo lo que planean y por su bien espero que no intenten nada.-dijo Vibora dejando en Shock a todas.

-Ahora si me disculpan. Mi amado Grulla prometio llevarme a un picnic.-dijo la serpiente retiransdose del lugar.

-Puedo desacerme de ella si quiere.-dijo Asachi a Mei Ling.

-No. Dejaremos que ella sufra las consecuencias de sus actos.-dijo la zorra.

Al dia siguiente Mei ling estaba entrenando con sus alumnos. (Porque Po y los demas seguian siendo alumnos.) cuando de repente un par de mensajeros de la ciudad imperial llegaron al palacio de jade.

-Buenas señoritas que puedohacer por ustedes?-dijo Mei Ling.

-Por una promulgada por la emperatriz Mali. Solo los machos cuyas virilidades midan mas que el promedio podran aparearse.-dijo la gansa mensajera.

-Asi que si no les molesta nos gustaria medir las virilidades de sus alumnos.-dijo la otra gansa con una cinta metrica.

-Bueno personalmente pienso que eso seria algo muy cruel pero si es lo que la emperatriz quiere.-dijo Mei ling. Entonces las gansas comenzaron su labor pero solo nuestro querido panda paso la prueba a los demas les pusieron una proteccion inginal sujetada por un candado.

-Oigan ¿Mi novio tambien?-dijo cierta serpiente delatora.

-Perdon maestra Vibora no podemos hacer exepciones.-dijo la gansa antes de irse.

-Aun piensa que es la mejor gobernante que hemos tenido?-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Por supuesto mi relacion con grulla no se basa en el sexo. De hecho el y yo teniamos la intencion de pasar una velada romantica en el pueblo.-dijo la serpiente.

Lamentablemente para ella al llegar al pueblo descubrio que muchos negocios habian cerrado. Incluyendo el restaurante del Sr. Ping.

-¿Que ocurrio aqui?-dijo Vibora.

-Para consolidar el dominio Matriarcal la emperatriz ordeno que solo las mujeres puedan tener negocios. Pero no se preocupe una vez que se encuentre un nuevo dueño los negocios abriran de nuevo.-dijo una cerda alguacil. Vibora estaba tan molesta que tenia un tic en el ojo. Mientras Asachi la veia sonriente.

-De acuerdo tal vez la Emperatriz Mali. Si se este pasando un poco de la raya aun asi. No es como si ella fue a prohibir mi cosa favorita en el mundo.-dijo Vibora en ese momento aparecio una gansa acompañada de guardias reales.

-Antencion habitantes del valle de la paz. Debido a que la emperatriz considera a los cosmeticos como simbolo de la esclavitud femenina. Los productos cosmeticos quedan prohibidos permanentemente.-dijo la Gansa. Entonces los guardias reales reunieron todos los cosmeticos del del valle y los quemaron. Vibora solo pudo mirar horrorizada como su amado rubor y delineador estaban siendo quemados.

-Es todo.-dijo la maestra del estilo serpiente quien dando un fuerte latigazo con su cola lanzo el anillo telepatico lo mas lejos que pudo.

-Como la vencemos.-dijo Vibora de manera hysterica y sus amigas la miraron sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad imperial Mali se regocigaba en su gloria como emperatrix. Tenia todo lo que siempre quizo incluyendo un sequito de hombres apuestos semidesnudos.

-Podria acostumbrarme a esto.-dijo la osa malayo. En ese momento al lugar irrumpieron Mei Ling acompañada de sus alumnas ademas de Song, Lazuli y la lince de su mismo nombre.

-Emperatriz Mali venimos a desafiarla.-dijo la Zorrra.

Continuara...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Una vez mas les agradezco su seguimiento y les prometo un maravilloso lemon en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	29. Chapter 29

Kung fu panda AU.

Muy buenas compadres aprovecho la ocasion para mandar mis condolencias a las victimas de los atercados en costa rica. Pero dejando eso a un lado espero que este de lo mejor bueno sin mas que agragar comencemos.

Capitulo 28: La gran hazaña de Tigresa.

Quedamos en donde lo dejamos la vez anterior. Nuestras heroinas irrumpieron en el palacio imperial y la emperatriz Mali no hizo esperar su respuesta.

-Me traicionas. A pesar de lo que hize por ustedes.-dijo la osa malayo.

-Lo siento maestra Mali. Pero no es lo bastante cuerda para gobernar. Asi que venimos a proponerle un desafio.-dijo La zorra novia de shifu.

-Te escucho.-dijo la osa malayo.

-Un duelo de uno contra uno. Si mi alumna Tigresa logra vencerla debera entregarnos el medallon de Tin Tin.-dijo Mei Ling de manera desafiante.

-De acuerdo pero si yo gano. Debes entregarme a tus alumnas. Bajo mi tutela se convertiran en las prefectas herederas de mi imperio.-dijo la villanesa. Mei ling dudo al principio pero no tenian eleccion.

-Hecho.-dijo la zorra.

-Muy bien el duelo sera el sabado a las campanadas del medio dia. Hasta entoces el medallon permanecera bajo un tercero imparcial.-dijo Mali dandole el medallon a unos conejos zombie.

-Nos veremos pronto Tigresa.-dijo el Mali.

Devuelta en el palacio de jade Tigresa se puso a entrenar como si no hubiera mañana. No iba a permitir que la Mali la convirtiera en una villanesa como ella. Ella amaba a Po y no queria estar con otro que no fuese el. Tampoco queria que sus hijos fueran despreciados por ser hombres. Estaba decidida a acabar con Mali.

-Maestra Mei Ling. Tigresa lo esta haciendo exelente porque se ve tan preocupada.-dijo Asachi. Notando la cara de preocupacion de su amiga.

-Lo lamento Asachi es solo que existe una gran posibilidad que Tigresa pierda.-dijo Mei Ling. Entonces la felina de ojos ambar detuvo su entrenamiento.

-De ¿Que habla?-dijo Tigresa.

-Mali cuenta con un movimiento que ella misma invento el golpe de la ira. El cual consiste en que el usuario golpee fuertemente al suelo provocando una onda expasiva que destruye todo a su alrededor. Necesitamos un manera de vencer esa tecnica.-dijo la zorra novia de Shifu.

-Tal vez yo puedo ayudarles.-dijo una voz misteriosa detras de Mei Ling se trataba de Enma el padre de Asachi. Aquel viejo oni ahora vestia como un antiguo emperador de asia.

-Papa que haces aqui?-dijo la Succubus de Po.

-vine a ayudarlos. Aunque me agrade la idea que el novio de mi hija viva para hacerla feliz. Esa osa demente esta destinada a hacer que China se divida y entre en guerra otra vez. Como sea el punto es que puedo enseñarle a Tigresa una poderosa tecnica capaz de vencer al golpe de la ira.-dijo el actual rey del infierno.

-de verdad puede hacer eso?-dijo Tigresa.

-Si pero te lo abvierto. Esto requiere una enorme cantidad de ezfuerso...-dijo Emma. Antes de ser interrrumpido.

-Perdon Rey Emma pero solo tenemos hasta el sabado.-dijo Vibora.

-Muy bien adelante.-dijo el viejo oni.

Pasaron los dias y las horas y finalmente llego el medio dia del sabado. Nuestra heroina de ojos ambar se hizo presente frente al palacio imperial tal como se habia estipulado justo en las escaleras del palacio estaba su antigua idola y actual nemesis Mali.

-Veo que decidiste aceptar mi desafio. Es lo que me agrada de ti Tigresa nunca huyes de nada. Es la clase de cualidades que busco en una potencial alumna.-dijo Mali.

-Como sea. Terminemos con esto.-dijo Tigresa entonces Mali se quito su traje de emperatriz revelando que debajo de el estaba su traje de batalla. Ambas guerreras se pusieron una frente a la otra. Y el referi quien era una de las mensajeras del palacio imperial.

-Muy bien contrincantes las reglas son simples la primera que logre imcapacitar a su oponente gana. Asuman posturas de combate.-dijo la Gansa. Y ambas oponentes obedecieron.

-Comienzen.-dijo referi y ambas abversarias se atacaron. A pesar de no ser tan fuerta como su rival Tigresa se las arreglo para bloquear y contra golpear los ataques de Mali. La osa malayo de una potente patada a Tigresa pero su nuestra valiente heroina. No se dejo amedrentar y devolvio el ataque.

La batalla fue bastante pareja ambas contendientes estaban dandolo todo. Tigresa trato de paralizar a Mali pero Mali trato de hacer lo mismo como resultado ambas terminaron con el brazo adolorido. Antes de que pudieran seguir sono una campana.

-Muy bien guerreras vayan a sus esquinas. No queremos que ambas terminen muertas.-dijo la ganza referi entonces ambas contrincantes obedecieron.

-Buen trabajo Tigresa. Eres la primera que dura mas de cinco minutos contra Mali.-dijo Song impresionada.

-Gracias chicas. Ahora que vio que no puede vencerme peleando es casi seguro que usara su tecnica especial.-dijo Tigresa mientras sus compañeras la atendian.

-Solo usa la tecnica que te enseño mi padre y triunfaras.-dijo Asachi.

En ese momento la capana comenzo a sonar dando inicio a segundo y posiblemente ultimo asalto.

Ambas contendientes asumieron sus respectivas posturas.

-Fue verdadero placer luchar contigo Tigresa pero llego la hora de acabar con esto.-dijo la osa malayo. Tigresa comprendio perfectamente lo que se venia. Su rival adopto una postura en la que parecia querer golpear al piso.

-Oh no.-dijo Mei Ling(lince).

-Golpe de la ira.-dijo Mali dando un fuerte puñetazo contra el piso en ese momento una enorme y destructiva onda de energia que arrazo todo lo que habia alrededor no hubo muertos pero si varios heridos. No obstante nuestra adorada felina de ojos ambarinos permanecio sin inmutarse.

-Pero como?-dijo La osa malayo.

-Tecnica del cuerpo imbatible. Y creeme no solo sirve para hacer ataques.-dijo La felina quien le dio un golpe a Mali tan fuerte que la mando a dormir.

-La emperatriz no puede continuar la maestra Tigresa gana.-dijo la gansa referi y todos comenzaron a victoriar a Tigresa.

-Conejitos.-dijo Tigresa y los conejitos le pasaron el medallon de Tin Tin el cual ella destrozo de un certero pisoton. Liberando a todos los hombres de china.

-Ayyy. Mi cabeza.-dijo Po y tanto Tigresa, Como Lazuli y Asachi se abalanzaron sobre el a besarlo y abrazarlo.

Mas tarde ese mismo dia nuestras heroinas estaban en unas aguas termales con sus amados.

-Vaya no puedo creer que de verdad nos convirtieran en Zombies sin cerebro.-dijo Mao junto a s dulce Song.

-Pues si pero sabes nunca podria preferir a un zombie que al Mao que conozco u amo.-dijo Song aferrada a su tigre blanco.

-Bueno el pasado ya paso.-dijo Po.

-Cierto osito concentremonos en nuestro sexy presente.-dijo Tigresa.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado recuerden que siempre esty abierto a sugerencias. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia, tarde o noche.


	30. Chapter 30

Kung Fu panda AU.

Buenos dias amigos mios. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato bueno espero que esten de humor para algo de Lemon porque de eso se trata la historia de hoy bueno sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capitulo 29: Rompiendo el espiritu.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el valle de la paz Tigresa estaba con sus amigas tomando un Jugo, Lazuli, Mei Ling y Song.

-Gracias por invitarnos Tigresa.-dijo Lazuli quien estaba en su visita mensual a Po.-dijo Song.

-De nada para que son las amigas.-dijo La felina de ojos ambarinos. Pero al girar a la izquierda su cabeza se encontro con una vision poco agradable.

-¿Que ocurre?-dijo Lazuli.

-Bobo a la vista.-contesto la felina de ojos ambarinos y ese momento aparecio un grulla pero a diferencia del amigo de Po esta grulla era mas alta con ropa elegante y copete de plumas en lugar de sombrero.

-Hola hermosa ya rompiste con el panda.-dijo el pajaro engreido.

-Alejate Zheg.-dijo Tigresa.

-No entiendo porque sales con ese perdedor podra ser el mejor guerrero que existe pero yo soy el prestamista mas rico del imperio. Puedo darte la vida que deseas.-dijo Zheg entonces nuestra querida felina sujeto al pajarraco del cuello.

-Eschame bien Zheg. Yo amo a Po es mucho mas hombre que tu y no lo cambiaria no por todo el oro del planeta. Asi que alejate de mi.-dijo Tigresa lanzando a Zheg al aire.

-Deacuerdo. Pero si cambias de opinion ya sabes donde encontrarme.-dijo la grulla antes de irse.

Devuelta en el palacio de Jade los chicos estaban teniendo una emocionante partida de Damas chinas. Cuando cierta felina de ojos ambarinos entro junto a sus amigas molesta. Sus pisadas eran como las de un gigante.

-Sucedio algo malo.-dijo Po preocupado por su novio.

-No. Es solo que nos encontramos con alguien no deseado.-dijo Song.

-Mi primo otra vez. Verdad?-dijo Grulla.

-Si y cada vez se vuelve mas molesto no importa cuantas veces lo amenaze el me acosa siempre.-dijo Tigresa.

-Talvez deba ser yo quien hable con el y por hablar me refiero a darle una golpiza.-dijo Po. Pero entonces Yang lo detuvo.

-Espera Po se me ocurre una mejor idea-dijo el tigre anaranjado.

A la mañana siguiente Grulla fue a visitar el negocio de su necio primo.

-Grulla ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?-dijo Zheg.

-Vine a dejarte esto.-dijo Grulla pasandole una casta romantica a su Primo.

-JOJOjo. Parece que Tigresa se rindio a los encanots de Zheg.-dijo el arrogante pajaro.

-Da igual. No le digas a nadie que estube aqui.-dijo Grulla antes de irse.

-Por supuesto primo tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.-dijo Zheg.

Despues de arreglarse el primo de grulla fue al lugar donde la carta lo habia citado. El arbol de la sabiduria celestial. Pero Tigresa no estaba ahi.

-Se le habraq hecho tarde?-dijo Zheg antes de que unos tipos la atacaran a Traicion. Cuando el pajarraco desperto esta con el pico amarrado esposado con grilletes a un muro de las catacumbas. Y lo que estaba frente a el era una escena digna de cualquier manga erotico Mao, Po y Yang sentandos frente a el recibiendo una mamada de sus chicas como si fueran los putos amos. En ese momento cierta Succubus abrazada a Po vio que su victima se habia despertado.

-Oigan todos el inutil desperto.-dijo Asachi. Entonces las chicas voltearon a verlo y al ver su diminuta verga de pajaro se rieron cruelmente de el.

-Esa cosa en una verga. Ejejeje. Con razon grulla siempre tuvo mas exito con las chicas que tu.-dijo Mei ling.

-En serio esperaba que dejara a Po por eso. Nadie en su sano juicio haria eso.-Dijo Tigresa en tono burlon.

-Ahora que hemos aclarado eso. Mis amados porque no le muestran a este perdedor lo que es ser un hombre de verdad.-dijo Song en los brazos de su amado Mao entonces comenzaron a follar a sus doncellas de manera salvaje y sexual. Una y otravez metian sus enormes y regordetas vergas dentro de los coños de sus amantes como si fueran pistones.

-Oh si nene follame, FOLLAME.-decia la leopardesa de ojos azules llena de jubilo mientras su bombon la hacia sentir en el paraiso.

-Oh Yang. Sabes que mis pezones son sensibles.-dijo Mei Ling recibiendo pellicozitos en su pezones.

-Tigresa no decia nada solo estaba en un apasionado beso lesbico con su amiga lazuli mientras su amado panda les daba placer a las dos. Finalmente todas las chicas se corrieron. Junto a sus amantes.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la leccion pajarraco pero en caso de que no te quedara claro.-dijo Tigresa Y Entonces cierta loba Succubus encendio fuego en una de sus garras.

Mas tarde ese dia:

-No inventes Tigresa realmente lo hicieron.-dijo Grulla.

-Asi es. Con eso sabra que no es bienvenido.-dijo Tigresa.

-Grabar una frase con fuego. Suena doloroso.-dijo Mono.

-Oye, Oye ¿Cual frase era?-dijo Mantis.

-Pene de bebe.-dijo Asachi. Entonces todos los presentes rompieron en risa. Lamentablemente nuestros heroes no sospechaban que el primo de Grulla no iba a dejar las cosas de esta manera en una ubicacion desconocida Zheg se habia reunido con alguien.

-Los maestros del palacio de jade. Insultaron mi orgullo y y profanaron mi plumaje. Se que tambien te hicieron daño a ti tambien que dices hacemos equipo?-dijo Zheg hablando con una figura misterioso.

-Lo que sea para asecinar a ese panda. Y su ramera Succubus.-dijo el diabolico ser que no era otro que Mara el general infernal de Ke-Pa.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado tenia ganas de volver a utilizar a Mara ya que no tuvo mucho protagonismo en la saga del desafio infernal. Bueno tambien de antemano me disculpo por la corta duracion de la historia. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	31. Chapter 31

Kung Fu panda AU.

Buenos dias amigos mios. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato bueno espero aqui tengo la continuacion del capitulo anterior espero les guste sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 30: Los campeones de Mara.

Nuestra historia comienza en una ubicacion desconocida. Donde Grulla estba dormido dentro de una jaula.

-Ay. Mi cabeza.-dijo Grulla despertandose.

-Vaya hasta que al fin despertaste.-dijo el primo de Grulla.

-Zheg. ¿Que demonios significa esto?-dijo Grulla.

-Es mi venganza. Por la humillacion a la que me sometieron tu y tus amigos. En serio creyeron que no iba a ser algo al respecto.-dijo el primo de Grulla.

-Tu solo no puedes vencer a mis amigos.-dijo Grulla.

-Por eso contrate a un viejo conocido suyo.-dijo Zheg entonces cierto demonio con apariencia similar a un leon de Fu. Se hizo presente.

-Mara.-dijo Grulla sorprendido.

-Asi es y hay mas sorpresas. Pero tendras que esperar a que tus amigos vengan para descubrirlas.-dijo el ex general del infierno.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade. Vibora fue a buscar a Grulla en su habitacion

-Grulla querido ¿Estas aqui?-dijo Vibora quien se horrorozo al encontrar el cuarto de Grulla destruido y en medio de todo ese desastre una nota. De inmediato nuestra querida serpiente

-No puedo creer que esto.-Dijo Po leyendo la carta que les envio Zheg.

-Esto es mi culpa. Debi saber que humillar a Zheg era mala idea.-dijo Yang.

-No es tu culpa Yang. Ese pajarraco se lo merecia.-dijo Mei Ling a su novio.

-Aun asi tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejar que al pobre Grulla. Lo viole un viejo enemigo de mi padre.-dijo Asachi. Entonces nuestros heroes se pusieron en camino. Segun la carta que el loco primo les habia mandado la guarida de Mara estaba en una caverna en las montañas. Siguiendo las detalladas indicaciones de la carta llegaron al lugar.

-Vaya para ser un antiguo general demoniaco. Mara tiene un gusto terrible. A este lugar le urge un decorador.-dijo Mao figandose en lo tetrico del lugar.

-De preferencia uno sin sentido del olfato.-dijo Mantis. Finalmente nuestors heroes llegaron al final del tunel y encontraron con una camara amplia de forma redonda.

-¿Que raro este lugar parece una Arena?-dijo Po.

-eso es correcto mi querido panda.-dijo una voz perteneciente a cierto pajarraco. Quien tenia al pobre grulla en una jaula a su lado. Con el pico atado para que no pudiera hablar.

-Escuchame bien bastardo. Si no ueltas a mi novio te voy a conviertir en chica con un cuchillo.-dijo cierta serpiente.

-Si para eso necesitas vencer a mis amigos del otro lado.-dijo Zheg en ese momento aparecieron Mara y sus secuaces. Listos para enfrentar a nuestros heroes.

-Van a sentir los horrores del infierno.-dijo el Demonio en jefe. Entonces la batalla comenzo Nuestros heroes lucharon con todas sus fuerzas pero Mara y sus soldados no eran un oponente precisamente debil. Mientras la batalla ocurria Zheg miraba todo des de una butaca sin darse cuenta que su primo estaba buscando la manera de salir de esa jaula.

-Eres fuerte Asachi pero una simple Succubus nunca vencera a una guerrera de verdad.-dijo la diableza horrenda que peleaba con Asachi pero sin darse cuenta dos tigresas una blanca y otra naranja le fueron a la ayuda de su amiga dandole una patada doble a su abversaria.

-Oye Gracias.-dijo Asachi.

-De nada. Ahora acabemos con estas escorias.-dijo Tigresa. Mientras todo esto sucedia nuestro querido panda estaba en medio de un violento combate con Mara. El villanesco leon de fu. Era todo menos un debilucho.

-Oye Mara. ¿Porque ayudas a Zheg? El sujeto es demasiado indigno.-dijo Po.

-Puede ser pero me dio la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de ti. Una vez que consiga el matademonios. Usare su poder para acabar con Emma y como nuevo rey del infierno terminare lo que Ke-Pa.-dijo el villano antes de a Po contra la pared de una patada.

-No puedes vencerme con tecnicas comunes Panda.-dijo Mara.

-entonces usare la tecnica mas fuerte que tengo. Muchachos salgan de la arena.-dijo Po y los demas heroes obedecieron.

-¿Que va hacer?-dijo Zheg. En ese momento Po se preparo para conjurar el mas poderosos de 7 golpes imposibles.

-Tormenta de Chi.-dijo lanznado una enorme onda expansiva que calcino a Mara y a todos sus secuases. Despues de eso nuestro querido panda quedo completamente agotado. Pero su harem llego a socorrerlo.

-Estan bien osito?-dijo Tigresa.

-Si estoy bien.-dijo Po Zheg dandose cuenta que estaba perdido trato de escapar pero al voltear se encontro con su primo.

-No fue divertido.-dijo Grulla antes de patear a su primo donde estaban los demas. Y ciertas felinas lo quedaron viendo con rabia.

-Despues de darle la paliza de su vida. Zheg fue enviado a la prision de Chorm Gorm.

-No te preocupes Zheg estoy seguro que mis tios te conseguiran un buen abogado.-dijo burlonamente Grulla.

-Buen trabajo a Todos.-dijo Po.

-Gracias Po pero sabes estoy bastante seguro que no es la ultima vez que volveremos a ver a Mara.-dijo Mono.

-Bueno sea cual sea el caso. Estaremos listos.-dijo Po y nuestros heroes juntaron las manos.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado recuerden siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias. Solo tienen que enviarme un mensaje privado con ellas o simplemente dejanlas en los reinwens. Bueno gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	32. Chapter 32

Kung Fu panda AU.

Buenos dias amigos mios. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato bueno antes de empezar debo aclararles que este capitulo aparece un villano cuyo nombre no recuerdo bien pero todos conocen por su diminutivo.

Capitulo 31: La apuesta perdida.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el valle de la paz. Po estaba entrenando junto a sus compañeros y como era de espererse el maestro Shifu hacia lo mejor que podia para que el entrenamiento fuera dificil.

-Muy bien hecho mis alumnos se han ganado un merecido descanso.-dijo el panda rojo aliviando el dolor de sus estudiantes. En ese preciso momento aparecio Mei Ling un con importate mensaje.

-Disculpa Fufi. Pero los padres de Po vinieron a verlo.-dijo la zorrita.

-Mis padres pero todavia nos es la semana que vienen a visitarme.-dijo Po. Quien fue deinmediato a ver a su familia seguido por Tigresa.

-Mama, Papa?-dijo Po.

-Ah hijo un placer verte.-dijo el viejo Li Shin. Abrazando a Po como cualquier orgulloso padre.

-Se ¿Encuentran bien señores Shin?-dijo Tigresa.

-Me alegra que preguntes querida. Pero me temo que la respuesta es no.-dijo Tin Tin desconcertando a Tigresa.

-De hecho la razon por la que vinimos a verlos es porque alguien y ese alguien es Lin shi. Perdio la propiedad de nuestra aldea.-dijo Tin Tin.

-¿QUE?-Dijeron Po y los demas.

-Dejen que yo les explique.-dijo el viejo panda.

Flash back narrado por Lin Shi:

Nuestra aldea queda muy de cerca de las tierras del señor feudal Jong song chai ka chao. El cual suele venir a nuestra aldea a comprar reboños. No sabemos para que son pero igual se los damos. Bueno el punto es que un dia vino y vio a nuestros nuevos guerreros protectores.

-¿Que clase de guerreros son esos? Nunca he visto un entrenamiento tan malo.-dijo Jong.

-Asi. Apuesto que nuestra brigada de guerreros panda pueden acabar facilmente. Con tus pateticos guardias.-respondi Yo.

-En serio? Bueno si eso es cierto hagamos una apuesta. Si tus guerreros logran vencer a mis soldados. Te pagare un millon de Yuans. Pero si pierden deberas entregarme su aldea.-dijo el buey almisclero.

-Acepto.-dije yo pero no debi }hacerlo. Los guerreros de Jong eran mucho mas fuertes y rapidos. Nuestra brigada fue vencida y Jong se apodero de nuestra aldea.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Por eso vine si no recupero nuestro hogar los demas pandas me quemaran en una hoguera.-dijo del padre de Po.

-Nos ayudaras hijo.-dijo Tin Tin.

-Tengo que. Si no todos mis amigos no tendran donde vivir.-dijo Po quien sin dudarlo dos veces fue a su aldea natal junto a sus compañeros lamentablemente su amada aldea ahora estaba cercada y con un letrero de prohibido el paso.

-Oigan todos ahi esta Po.-dijo la pequeña Lei Lei y todos los presentes se alegraron.

-Po gracias por venir.-dijo Mei Mei quien habia llegado a ayudar a su gente tambien.

-¿Como van las cosas hasta ahora?-dijo Tigresa.

-Terrible ese buey almisclero. No quiere aceptar nada de lo que le he ofrecido.-dijo la prima de Po.

-no te preocupes linda haremos lo posible por recuperar la aldea.-dijo Mono a su pandita de los sueños.

-Ah esa voz me agrada.-dijo cierto buey almisclero saliendo de la aldea.

-Jong.-dijo Po de manera desafiente.

-Sabia que tu torpe padre te traeria aqui. Por fortuna amigo estoy dispuesto a delvorver su hogar si gana una apuesta.-dijo Jong.

-¿Que clase de apuesta?-dijo Grulla.

-Un duelo si logran vencer a mis guerreros Devolvere su hogar pero si no los pandas se convertiran en mis esclavos.-dijo el perverso señor feudal.

-Es todo somos mejores guerreros de china podemos vencer a tus soldados facilmente.-dijo Mono.

-No tan rapido mi amigo. Ustedes no son quienes deben pelear. Los que deben pelear son la brigada de guerreros panda. Les dare una semana para entrenarlos pero deben ser ellos quienes luchen si no. Nunca recuperaran su aldea.-dijo el tipo del nombre complicado.

-Que dices mi amigo? Aceptaran el desafio?-dijo Jong extendiendo su mano. Po no estaba seguro que iban a poder vencer pero no tenia alternativa.

-Hecho.-dijo Po estrechando la mano del bovido.

-Buena suerte amigo.-dijo Jong.

Mas tarde en Gogmen:

-Po estas seguro? De lo que hiciste.-dijo Mei Mei.

-Si yo pude aprender el arte del Kung fu culquier panda puede.-dijo Po.

-El tiene razon Mei Mei. Somos maestro de Kung fu podemos lidear con lo que sea.-dijo Mono.

-Bueno en ese caso el es Lao Chi. El es el lider de la Brigada les mostrara como es que los pandas entrenan.-dijo Mei Mei dejando pasar a un Panda parecido a Po pero obeso y con un sombrero de paja.

-Bueno maestros siganme.-dijo Lao Chi.

-Muy bien Lao. Muestranos la rutina de entrenamiento que utilizan tu y tu brigada.-dijo Po.

-De acuerdo como pueden ver. Nuestra rutina es simple solo practicamos nuestros movimientos con nuestras armas las cuales son los Chakos y el Baston Bo.-dijo Lao mientras los pandas de la brigada hacian movimientos torpes con sus armas.

-Y es todo?-dijo Po.

-Pues si.-dijo Lao dudoso.

-Deacuerdo ahora dejare que Tigresa hable en nombre de todos.-dijo Po dejando pasar a su novia.

-ES UN CHISTE. LLAMAN A ESTO ENTRENAR SIN CALENTAMIENTO SIN APRENDER TECNCAS NUEVAS. NISIQUIERA PRODRIAN VENCER A UN PEQUEÑO INSECTO. NO SON UNA BRIGADA DE GUERREROS SON UNA VERGUENZA.-Dijo la felina de ojos ambarinos.

-No te preocupes hermano. Ahora estan bajo la tutela de los cinco furiosos y el guerrero Dragon. Con nuestra ayuda se convertiran el los protectores que la aldea de los pandas necesitan. Les garantizo que derrotaran a los soldados de Jong y sino pueden quemar al padre de Po en la hoguera.-dijo Mono. A lo que Po lo quedo viendo mal no obstante el discurso de mono funciono como una inspirasion perfecta.

-No sera facil.-dijo Asachi.

-No pero nada lo es.-dijo Po.

Fin por ahora..

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Recuerden que siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias. Solo tienen que enviarme un mensaje privado con ella o si lo prefieren dejarlas directamente en los Reinwens gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	33. Chapter 33

Kung Fu panda AU.

Buenos dias amigos mios. Aqui su amigable vecino masternica trayendoles una historia para pasar el rato bueno Continuamos la historia justo donde nos quedamos la vez anterior. Asi que sientense relanjense y lean.

Capitulo 32: La Revancha.

Era la mañana siguiente despues de conocer a la brigada panda. A quienes nuestros heroes hicieron levantar muy temprano. Para comenzar a entrenar y como era de esperarse los pandas estaban muy somnolientos y con demasiada pereza. Cosa que a Tigresa no le agrado demasiado. Por lo que dio un fuerte pisoton al suelo para despertarlos.

-Gracias Tigresa. Muy bien equipo si queremos vencer a los Guardias de Jong necesitan ponerse en forma por eso antes de entrenar Calentemos empezemos por hacer flecxiones.-dijo Po asumiendo la posicion. Lamentablemente debido a que no tenian el fisico atletico de Po a los demas pandas les fue muy dificil si quiera mantenerse en dicha postura.

-Esto no va a funcionar.-dijo Asachi haciendo facepalm.

-Tranquila Asachi yo me encargo.-dijo Mono.

-Oye Lao Shin no vas a creerlo pero anoche me encontre con algunas chicas de su villa y me dijeron que les diga que si ganan saldran con ustedes.-dijo Mono. Como por arte de magia la brigada de pandas se animo a seguir los entrenamientos de Po. Lo mejor que pudieran.

-¿Que tal? Conozco muy bien a la gente que es como yo.-dijo Mono.

-Fabuloso Pero calentar es solo la primera parte del entrenamiento.-dijo Tigresa.

Despues de un extenso calentamiento que incluye Flexiones, Abdominales y trotar grandes distancias la brigada de pandas estaba cansada pero estaban dispuestos a seguir convenientemente la siguiente parte del entrenamiento seria mucho mas facil.

-Muy bien lo siguiente que aprenderan es como luchar. Mono y Tigresa les enseñaran como.-dijo Po. Entonces mono y la felina de ojos ambar comenzaron su duelo de demostracion. Mono ataco primero pero bloqueo el golpe con facilidad.

-Vieron lo que hize asi se bloquea un golpe. Intentenlo.-dijo Tigresa. entonces Lao se puso frente a Mono imitando la postura de Tigresa Mono lo ataco asustandolo pero a pesar del miedo logro imitar el bloqueo de Tigresa casi tan bien como ella.

-Bien hecho Lao ahora prectiquemos el contra golpeo.-dijo Tigresa.

Durante los dias siguientes nuestros heroes fueron enseñandoles a sus nuevos alumnos todo lo necesario para vencer a los guardias de Jong fue una semana dolorosa pero valdria la pena. Finalmente llego el dia del gran enfrentamiento y todos en el lugar se hicieron presentes. incluyendo los padres de Po.

-Crees que Po tuvo exito con Lao y los demas.-dijo Tin Tin.

-Eso espero Porque estoy seguro que acabare quemado.-dijo Lin mientras los demas pandas lo miraban con rabia. Finalmente el señor feudal Jong Song Yai Kai Chao. Se posiciono en medio de la arena.

-Saludos mis amigos hoy es el dia en que su brigada podra redimirse y espero que lo consiga pero de lo contrario no solo su aldea si no que todos ustedes me perteneceran. Bueno sin mas preambulo comenzemos.-dijo el buey almisclero.

Entonces los soldados de Jong se pusieron delante de Lao y sus compañeros. Entre ellos habia un rinoceronte al que le faltaba un ojo.

-Jejeje. Derribare a ese idiota de un solo golpe.-dijo rino tuerto. Entonces uno de los escribas de Jong hizo sonar el gong y ese mismo rinoceronte ataco a Lao agresivamente pero el joven panda logro bloquear el ataque y devolver el golpe. Dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Increible la ultima vez cayo de un solo golpe.-dijo Jong observando todo. No obstante los guardias de Jong no se dejaron intimidar y sin dudarlo atacaron a los alumnos de Po de manera feroz pero esta vez los pandas fueron un oponente duro de roer no solo les daban batalla si no que les daban batalla sin arma alguna. Los demas pandas al ver que su Brigada estaba ganando comenzaron a victoriarlos como todos unos heroes.

Pero entonces los demas guardias de Jong incapaces de aceptar la derrota entraron en la arena y acorralaron a la Brigada de Pandas.

-No se asusten amigos recuerden lo que les enseñamos.-dijo Po. Entonces Lao y los demas se prepararon para termiknar esto.

-Puñetazo de la muerte.-dijo Lao quien mando a volar a varios abversarios de un golpe.

-Tornado de Golpes.-dijo Otro panda imitando la tecnica con la que Po vencio a Chen.

-Cuerpo de hierro.-dijo otro pada usando la misma tecnica con la que Tigresa vencio a Mali Masacrando a los guardias restantes.

-Suficiente.-dijo Jong tirando una toalla haciendo alucion a que se rinden.

-Ganaron la apuesta. Y yo soy un hombre de palabra.-dijo buey almisclero y sus sirvientes entregaron el titulo de propiedad del terreno donde estaba la aldea. Y todos los pandas se pusieron a celebrar.

-Sabes Hijo. Siempre pense que Po era el unico panda capaz de ser guerrero. Pero veo que me equivoque. Supongo nada es lo que aparenta.-dijo Jong a su pequeño Buey almisclero. Mientras el y sus soldados dejanban la aldea en medio de todo ese jubilo Mei Mei agarro a mono y empezo a besarlo sin cesar. Pero lo que nuestros heroes no sospechaban era que en lo mas profundo del infierno estaba su peor oponente.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno espero les haya gustado Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	34. Chapter 34

Kung Fu panda AU.

Saludos amigos mios el dia de hoy les tengo una muy mala noticia. Este es el ultimo episodio de este fanfic. Lo se a mi tambien me da mucha pena pero he decidido terminar la mayoria de mis Fics para dedicarme a mis Lemons. Como sea espero les guste.

Capitulo 33: Enemigo final.

Era un dia muy hermoso para todos en el palacio de jade. El mas grandioso heroe de toda china el Guerrero Dragon estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio. No con una si no con 3 afortunadas hembras Todos en el valle estaban preparando todo para la ceremonia. Incluyendo las mejores flores, el mejor vestido y por supuesto la mejor recepcion.

-Muy bien creo que ya estas listo.-dijo Lin Shin arreglando a Po. Quien vestia un tradicional traje de bodas de la antigua china.

-Gracias. Papa.-dijo Po mientras que la madre de nuestro querido panda. Estaba en la misma habitacion llorando de alegria.

-Ah Po estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Pareciera que fue ayer que eras una pequeño panda jugando con sus figuras de accion.-dijo Tin Tin secando sus ojos.

-No te preocupes mama no importa cuando cresca. Siempre sere tu hijo.-dijo Po abrazandola. Mientras tanto en otra habitacion estaban las novias del guerrero Dragon un bella tigresa de ojos ambarino. Un linda loba con cuernos y una antigua reina blanca cuyas subditas decidieron mudarse a China. Todas estaban felices de finalmente casarse con el hombre de su vida.

-Me siento tan feliz.-dijo Tigresa mientras su mejor amiga le arreglaba el vestido.

-Te entiendo querida. Po es el hombre mas maravilloso que hay. Lo unico que no entiendo es como es que tu papa acepto esto.-dijo Lazuli.

-El esta consiente que Po el mejor partido que tengo. Ademas una vez que nos casemos Po se convertira en el nuevo maestro del palacio de jade. Tenemos planes para convertirlo en una academia que enseñara Kung fu a las proximas generaciones.-dijo Tigresa. Imaginanse a Po entrenando a una legion de alumnos mientras ella sostiene a sus bebes.

-Disculpa Tigresa.-Dijo Vibora devolviendo a Tigresa al mundo real.

-Perdona que te saque de tus fantasias. Pero ya es hora.-dijo Vibora. Efectivamente era hora de la boda. Po estaba esperando a sus novias frente al ministro. Quienes estaban esperando el momento para poder desfilar hacia el altar.

-Lamento que tu padre no pudiera venir Asachi.-dijo Lazuli a su amiga.

-No te preocupes como rey del infierno tiene muchas cosas que hacer.-dijo Asachi. Lamentablemente para todos la razon por la que Lord Emma no pudo asistir estaba apunto de revelarse. Junto antes que Tigresa y las demas desfilaran ante el altar un remolino de sombras cubrio al palacio de jade.

-Guerrero Dragon.-dijo una voz tenebrosa desde el remolino.

-¿Quien diablos eres?- dijo Po.

-soy el recolector de Chi. El asecino de jade. Aquel al que solo Oogwey a podido vencer. Mi nombre es Kai.-dijo villano el turno revelandose el cual se veia exactamente igual que la tercera pelicula.

-Kai? El antiguo amigo de Oogwey?-dijo Po.

-Asi es yo y la vieja tortuga aprendimos el arte de manipular el Chi de los mismisimos dioses pero lamentablemente nuestros ideales diferian. Oogwey queria usar nuetro nuevo poder para mejorar el mundo. Yo en cambio queria mejorar mi vida. Peleamos y me envio al infierno. Pero logre salir. Y robar el Chi de los mas poderosos del Infierno incluyendo a Emma.-dijo Kai monstrando el amuleto de jade de Emma.

-Solo necesito el Chi de los mas fuertes de la Tierra. Empenzando por ti.-dijo el villano.

-No lo creo demonio.-Dijo Mao quien habia asistido a boda con los demas guerreros alpha. Quienes se abalanzaron sobre Kai dandoles una golpiza. Pero el Toro se levanto como si nada.

-Soy realmente muy poderosos. Pero la fuerza fisica no sirve contra mi.-dijo Kai quien usando sus espada atravezo a sus enemigos robandoles el Chi y convirtiendoles en amuletos de Jade.

-Amigos.-Dijo Po.

-Si los quieres recuperar encuentrame en la plaza del pueblo para un ultimo duelo.-Dijo Kai antes de desaparecer. Dejando a todos los invitados a la boda completamente perplejos.

Mas tarde ese dia. La boda habia sido pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso el dia especial de las chicas de Po se habi echado a perder.

-No puedo creer que el mayor villano de la historia tenia que atacar el dia de mi Boda.-dijo Tigresa.

-No te preocupes amor. Te prometo que voy a resolver.-dijo Po.

-Es muy noble de tu parte Po pero como vaz avencer a Kai el unico que puede vencerlo es un autentico maestro del Chi.-dijo Asachi entonces Po de alguna manera logro manipular el Chi de su cuerpo haciendo que de este emane un aura dorada.

-Digamos que cierto anciano sabio. Me enseño un par de cosas mientras dormia.-dijo Po entonces sin pensarselo dos veces fue al su enfrentamiento final con Kai. Mientras tanto el toro se hizo presente en la plaza del pueblo como habia prometido. Donde Pudo encontrarse con Po.

-Guerrero Dragon. Tu Chi me sera de muchisima ayuda.-dijo Kai.

-Pues ven y quitamelo.-dijo Po entonces Kai le lanzo uno de sus espadas de Jade. Pero Po logro bloquear su ataque y haciendo uso de habilidades sobre humanas le dio a Kai el primer golpe.

-Impresionante no sabia que pudieras manipular el Chi.-dijo Kai.

-estoy lleno de sorpresas.-dijo y la batalla comenzo Po no mostro temor en ningun momento haciendo uso de todo lo que Oogwey le habia enseñado el y Kai lograron estar bastante parejos. Por un momento parecia que Po podria vencer a Kai facilmente.

-Muy bien es hora de acabar con esto.-dijo Po pero el toro detuvo la patada voladora que iba a darle.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Kai quien sin mucho ezfuerzo derroto a Po a quien le atravezo con una de sus espadas y comenzo a drenar su Chi.

-Admito que te subestime. Pero no tienes suficiente Chi para vencerme.-dijo Kai.

-Po- grito una voz femenina era Tigresa. quien llego con todos los amigos y familiares de Po.

-hijo vinimos ayudarte.-dijo Lin shin.

-Ayudarlo y que haran para ayudarlo.-dijo Kai burlonamente entonces Shifu y los demas extendieron su palmas hacia a direccion de Po y comenzaron a transmitirle su Chi. De inmediato Po recupero sus fuerzas y se libero de Las cadenas de Kai. Rompiendolas junto con sus espadas.

-Pero Como?-dijo el villano anonadado.

-No sabre tanto como Oogwey pero si se un par de trucos como la transferencia de Chi.-dijo cierto panda rojo. Entendiendo que su final estaba proximo Kai trato de uir.-pero Po entonces invoco a una figura hecha de energia que literalmente era un dragon. Quitandole a Kai todos sus amuletos de jade. Y rompiendolos para liberar todo el Chi que habia robado trayendo de vuelta a sus victimas.

-Padre.-dijo Asachi abrazando a su padre.

-Tambien estoy feliz de verte hija.-dijo Emma quien luego procedio a encargarse del toro.

-Me asegurare que no vuelvas a causar problemas.-dijo Emma entonces le hizo lo mismo que le habia hecho el. Ahora Kai viviria siendo un amuleto de jade del rey del infierno.

-Bueno Po gracias por salvarme como recompensa que te parece si pago los gastos de tu boda.-dijo el Oni. Entonces las novias de Po se abalanzaron sobre el. La boda transcurrio con toda normalidad. Y finalmente llego la luna de Miel. Po estaba con sus esposas desnudas e unas aguas termales mixtas.

-Bueno chicas creo que es el comienzo de una nueva vida. Recuerden que su amado esposo hara lo que sea por ustedes.-dijo Po entonces sus tres cumcubinas lo miraron picaronamente. Y luego se abalanzaron lujuriosamente sobre el.

Fin?

Gracias compañeros por acompañarme en esta historia. La razon por la que hay un signo de interrogacion despues de Fin es porque pienso continuar con una serie de One-shot en mi fic historias porno sin fines de lucro esten atentos. Bueno fue un verdadero placer escribri para ustedes Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


End file.
